La magia del desierto
by Sabaku no Rakna
Summary: Una mision al desierto les deparara muchas sorpresas a nuestros ninjas favoritos. El ninja mas frío sufrira las consecuencias del mas dulce de los ataques: el del amor. Esta y mas historias dentro xD
1. Chapter 1

Como mi primer one shot tuvo una acogida decente, me he decidido a publicar un fic un tanto mas larguito... Hay varias parejas que descubrirán a medida que lean el fic... Este primer capitulo es como una especie de prologo para contar lo que le ha sucedido a los personajes en un determinado tiempo... Espero que les guste tanto o mas que el otro... Y ya sin mas charla, el capi

Aclaraciones: "blabla" pensamientos; - blabla - dialogos; (mis comentarios, si es que los pongo)

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen y escribo este fic sin animo de lucro, solo por diversion (Naaaaruuuuu t kierooooooo... se me va la olla xD)

**La magia del desierto**

**Capitulo 1 **

Amanecía un día mas en la Aldea Oculta de Konoha. Hacía una mañana esplendida, soleada pero no muy calurosa, pues estábamos a principios de la primavera. Con los primeros rayos, la aldea empezaba su actividad como un hormiguero entre el bosque: los comerciantes abrían sus tiendas, esperando un buen día de negocios, las madres despertaban a sus hijos para darles el desayuno y que se fueran a la academia (los que ya estuvieran claro, los mas chiquitos no xD) y los ninjas se preparaban para un nuevo día de entrenamiento o misión.

Un ninja despertaba en su apartamento. Los rayos del astro rey incidían en su rostro, obligándole a abrir los ojos. Enfocó su mirada zafiro en el despertador y abrió los ojos espantado: llegaba tarde al entrenamiento. Se levantó de un salto, despojándose del pijama y del gorrito con el que dormía para irse al baño. Se duchó, se lavó la cara y se peinó como pudo sus cabellos dorados. Con una toalla anudada a la cintura corrió a la cocina a prepararse un buen tazón de ramen para desayunar. Mientras se calentaba, buscó, entre el revoltijo que era su casa, su habitual "uniforme": pantalones naranjas, camiseta negra y polera naranja y azul. Se vistió, desayunó y se fue corriendo al puente donde siempre esperaba a su sensei tardón con sus compañeros del equipo 7. Por el camino no faltaron las miradas de odio y resentimiento hacia el joven ninja, pero el ya estaba acostumbrado, o eso creía el.

Cuando llegó le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie. Ni Sasuke ni Sakura habían llegado. Se subió a la rama del un árbol cercano y se puso a pensar. Habían sucedido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Por una parte, Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, y no lo había hecho solo: Itachi volvió con el. Se descubrió que Itachi no masacró al clan Uchiha. Sasuke, gracias a que Itachi volvió con el, ya no era el mismo. Ahora parecía feliz y no tenía pensamientos tan negativos como la venganza. Aunque su rivalidad con Naruto seguía ahí. Eso sí, se habían hecho grandes amigos. Lo que pasó con Itachi es lo siguiente:

En su lucha con Sasuke, Itachi le reveló que se metió a Akatsuki para encontrar al autentico asesino de su clan, ya que, cuando el llegó a casa esa fatídica noche, se encontró con la escena dantesca de todos los cuerpos ensangrentados de los miembros de su clan y a Sasuke retorciéndose en el suelo, delante de una persona exacta a el. En cuanto el extraño sintió a Itachi detrás de el, escapó, y Sasuke abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su hermano. Entonces fue cuando le dijo que lo odiara, que lo maldijera porque el había acabado con su familia. Lo que Itachi quería era no quedarse atado a la aldea para buscar al asesino y que Sasuke se volviera mas fuerte, aunque fuera a través del odio. Sasuke vio la verdad en los ojos de su hermano y, con su ayuda, destruyeron a Orochimaru, liberando así a Sasuke del malvado sannin, así como del sello maldito.

Sakura, por su parte, había madurado mucho. Ya había dejado de lado esa obsesión que sentía hacia Sasuke y la había transformado en una muy buena amistad. Con el también se portaba mejor, ya que había comprobado que Naruto también había madurado en estos años, aunque no había perdido esa inocencia ni esas ganas de vivir ni de hacer travesuras. Igual que Naruto había entrenado con Jiraiya, Sakura había entrenado con Tsunade, convirtiéndose en la segunda mejor medic nin de Konoha. Estaba a la par de Shizune, la asistente de la Godaime. Se había dejado el cabello corto; al final así le gustaba mas a ella. Su carácter se había endulzado un poco, aunque su Inner Sakura seguía dando guerra de vez en cuando, sobre todo si se enfurecía. Mejor que no la veas enojada…

Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos; tanto que no se dio cuenta que sus compañeros se acercaban y se situaban bajo el árbol en el que se encontraba el kitsune. También pensaba en los ninjas de la Arena. Gaara había cambiado mucho. Se había vuelto un poco mas amable y había forjado una férrea amistad con el ninja rubio. Era Kazekage de la aldea de Suna, tras la muerte de su padre a manos de Orochimaru. Dirigía la aldea de forma impecable, se preocupaba por los aldeanos y trabajaba sin descanso, pero eso no había disipado el miedo que le tenían las demás personas de la aldea. Solo sus hermanos, Kankourô y Temari, le habían apoyado. Naruto lo comprendía perfectamente, ya que el, al igual que Gaara, tiene en su interior un demonio, y eso suscita tanto el miedo como el rechazo de la gente. "Al menos Gaara tiene a sus hermanos… Sasuke también tiene a Itachi… pero yo sigo tan solo como al principio. Bueno, Iruka-sensei es muy bueno conmigo, pero como tiene muchas misiones y está con la academia no lo veo seguido… Ahhh".

- Narutoooo! – Sakura llamaba al ninja rubio, que del susto, se cayó de cabeza al suelo.

- Itaeeeee! Sakura-chan, a que vienen los gritos? – el ninja rubio se frotaba la cabeza por el sitio donde se había golpeado

- Pues que te llevamos llamando un buen rato y no nos contestas, dobe..

- No me llames así, Sasuke-bakaaaaa!

- No empecéis, chicos, que es muy temprano para empezar a pelear.

- Vale, vale…

- Oye, Naruto, en que estabas pensando que estabas tan concentrado? – a Sakura le picaba la curiosidad

- Oh, etto.. en nada, en nada… jejeje – se puso una mano en la nuca con una risita nerviosa. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron significativamente: mentía. Lo conocían tan bien que sabían cuando mentía, además, se le notaba un montón.

Decidieron dejarlo pasar por el momento y se dedicaron a esperar a su sensei. Kakashi-sensei, mas que el ninja copia, debería ser conocido por el ninja tardón. Pasaba mas de hora y media desde la hora acordada con el sensei el día anterior. Cada miembro del equipo hacía algo diferente: Sasuke, como siempre, estaba apoyado en la barandilla en su postura habitual, Sakura estaba examinando las hierbas de los alrededores, intentando descubrir si por allí habría alguna hierba medicinal; y Naruto estaba sentado en el puente con las piernas colgando hacia el agua. Miraba ensimismado el torrente envolver a las rocas que cubrían el lecho del río. Sasuke y Sakura lo observaban en silencio: no sabían que era lo que tenía al kitsune tan deprimido y no les gustaba verle así. Se habían acostumbrado a la manera de ser del rubio, siempre tan ruidoso y alegre. Ahora se sentían raros por no tener a Naruto dando vueltas alrededor de ellos, impaciente por saber si tendrían una nueva misión.

Pasados unos minutos después de esta reflexión, el ninja de pelo plateado aparece en medio de una nube de humo.

- Llegas tarde! – gritaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono. Al menos eso no ha cambiado, pensaba Sasuke.

- Gomen, gomen… es que hoy me encontré con un amigo y…

- Esa excusa es la mas mala que te has inventado, Kakashi-sensei

- Pues mira por donde, Naruto, es verdad. Me he encontrado con Iruka y me ha entretenido preguntándome por ti.

- En serio, Kakashi-sensei? De verdad? – a Naruto se le iluminó el rostro como no habían visto en esa mañana sus compañeros. – como le fue en la misión? Está bien?

- Eso se lo vas a poder decir tu, porque me ha pedido que te diga que esta noche te espera en Ichiraku para invitarte a ramen y charlar contigo

- Yujuuuu! Yujuuuuu! – se puso a saltar como loco alrededor de sus compañeros y su sensei. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron y sonrieron, ya volvía a ser el de siempre.

Estuvieron entrenando hasta bastante avanzada la tarde. En cuanto Kakashi-sensei desapareció, Naruto les dijo adiós a sus compañeros y se fue a su casa a toda prisa a asearse un poco. Se duchó y se peinó, pensando que iba a cenar con Iruka-sensei. Iruka lo consideraba como un hijo y, cada vez que volvía de una misión, lo invitaba a ramen en el local Ichiraku, el favorito de Naruto. El chico se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta y fue al local a esperar al profesor. Tuvo que esperar un rato, ya que había llegado antes por la emoción. Cuando llegó el profesor, se tiró a su cuello y lo abrazó, tal y como un hijo abrazaría a su padre. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Iruka al sentirse abrazado por el kitsune, rodeando la espalda del niño con sus brazos. Cuando se separaron, Naruto tenía una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados de felicidad.

- Llegas tarde, Iruka-sensei…

- No, llego a la hora. Eres tu el que ha llegado muy temprano. Tantas ganas tenías de verme? – el rostro de Naruto se encendió de vergüenza. Era muy tímido a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos y no quería admitir que quería mucho a Iruka-sensei por temor a ser rechazado. El profesor se reía y el rubio puso cara de enfadado hinchando los mofletes, haciendo que las marcas de sus mejillas resaltaran.

- No… etto… lo que pasa es que… tenía ganas de que me invitaras a ramen. Jajaja – se puso una mano tras la nuca, un tanto avergonzado, pero Iruka sabía como era Naruto. Nunca confesaba sus sentimientos a no ser que supiera que no iba a ser rechazado. Tantos años viviendo como vivió no le habían quitado esa pizca de desconfianza hacia las demás personas. Iruka esperaba que con el tiempo se diera cuenta de que lo quería como a un hijo.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, de cómo Itachi había vuelto integrarse en la aldea, de la misión de Iruka, de cómo le había ido a Naruto. Iruka escuchaba con una sonrisa lo que le contaba Naruto. Le daba mucha pena no poder estar mas seguido con el, pero sus misiones y su cargo de profesor en la academia se lo impedían. Después de su cuarto tazón de ramen, Naruto se dio por satisfecho. Iruka pagó y se despidió del kitsune revolviéndole el pelo.

- Hasta mañana Naruto. Si puedo iré a visitarte vale?

- A mi casa? – nunca recibía visitas, por eso la sorpresa.

- No quieres que vaya a tu casa? – pregunto perplejo Iruka

- No, no es eso, claro que quiero que vengas, pero… es que esta hecha un desastre – se puso rojo de vergüenza, a lo que el profesor soltó una carcajada.

- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad? Intenta ser un poco mas ordenado, así encontraras las cosas mas fácilmente. Oyasumi-nasai, Naruto.

- Oyasumi-nasai, Iruka-sensei. Hasta mañana! – Naruto se despedía de Iruka agitando la mano.

Cuando el profesor se perdió entre el gentío, Naruto se dirigió a su casa, contento por haber pasado una noche tan agradable. Pero toda su alegría se disipó al entrar en su apartamento. Al entrar, una oleada de tristeza invadió su corazón. El siempre decía que vivir solo era lo mejor, pero la realidad era que lo odiaba. El daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien con quien convivir; alguien con quien charlar hasta que el sueño lo venciera. Pero lo que se encontraba todos los días al regresar a su casa era la mas absoluta soledad.

Se preparó el futón, se puso el pijama y ese gorrito y se acostó, con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos zafiro. Muchas noches acababan como esta, con Naruto abrazado a la almohada, llorando de tristeza al sentirse solo en el mundo, hasta que se dormía agotado de tanto llorar.

A la mañana siguiente no necesitó el despertador. Se despertó bruscamente al sentirse zarandeado por alguien que lo llamaba insistentemente.

- Naruto! Naruto despierta!

- Que haces tu aquí?

Hasta aki se los dejo... ya se que soy malita y les dejo con la intriga peeero... en el siguiente descubireis kien es el "despertador" de Naruto

Ja ne, minna!

Sabaku no Rakna


	2. Chapter 2

**Muxas gracias a las dos personas (Shaman y kikimaru) por leer mi fic y dejar reviews (Rakna se pega contra el teclado al hacer una reverencia) Itaeeeee! (Rakna continua con una tirita en la cabeza) Aki os dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo . **

**Capitulo 2**

_A la mañana siguiente no necesitó el despertador. Se despertó bruscamente al sentirse zarandeado por alguien que lo llamaba insistentemente._

_- Naruto! Naruto despierta!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Que haces tu aquí?

- Kakashi-sensei me ha dicho que te llame. La Godaime quiere vernos hoy temprano, así que vístete y desayuna que nos vamos

- Primero me tengo que duchar, y a todo esto, como has entrado en mi casa?

- Te dejaste la ventana del comedor abierta, usuratonkachi…

- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, Sasuke-teme!

- Pues no te comportes como tal

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de superioridad mientras se iba de la habitación de Naruto. Fue a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá. Oyó caer el agua de la ducha y supuso que el ninja rubio debía estar duchándose. Sus ojos vagaban por la habitación. Era una sala sencilla: un sofá, una mesita baja, un mueble y la televisión (no se si hay, pero yo la pongo xD). Su mirada se poso en el mueble, donde unas cuantas fotos estaban bien dispuestas. Se levantó y fue a mirarlas. Estaba la foto que se hicieron el primer día como equipo 7 con Kakashi-sensei, otra mas con Sakura dándole un capón a Naruto mientras el (Sasuke) miraba la escena indiferente, otra que sacó Sakura cuando el y Naruto estaban mirándose fijamente con el reto en la mirada… y así toda una colección de recuerdos plasmados en imágenes. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del Uchiha al recordar todos esos momentos.

- Oe, Sasuke, para que quiere vernos la Hokage?

- Ni idea – Sasuke se fijó que se había vestido en tiempo record, pero el pelo todavía le caía húmedo por la cara – venga, desayuna rápido que nos vamos.

- Quieres algo?

- Mmm… que tienes?... ya se, no me digas: ramen

- Pues si, no tengo otra cosa, jejeje – Naruto se reía con una mano rascándose la nuca – No te gusta el ramen?

- Pues no lo he probado nunca

- Venga, que te preparo un tazón – y antes de que pudiera replicar, Naruto ya estaba liado preparando desayuno para dos personas y mas feliz que unas castañuelas. En su fuero interno, Sasuke se alegraba de ver a su amigo tan feliz, sobre todo después de verlo ayer tan deprimido.

Se sentó en la cocina y esperó a que estuviera listo el desayuno. Naruto le puso delante un cuenco lleno de ramen humeante.

- Cuidado y no te quemes. Sóplale antes de metértelo a la boca.

- Hai – los dos cogieron los palillos y exclamaron a la vez 'Itadakimasu!' mientras comían.

Cuando Sasuke se metió un poco en la boca y lo saboreo, le pareció que estaba muy bueno. De vez en cuando podrían quedar los tres a comer juntos y así le harían compañía al rubio, pensaba Sasuke mientras comía. Ahora que no estaba solo se sentía mal por Naruto y pensaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a la persona que hizo tanto por el.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage, ambos expectantes y nerviosos de que la mismísima Hokage les haya mandado llamar. Llegaron ante la puerta y llamaron. Se les dio permiso de entrar y cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con que no estaban solos. Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura e Itachi estaban allí.

-Bien, ya que todos estáis aquí, procedo a daros los detalles de la misión – la Godaime estaba seria como pocas veces la habían visto. – la aldea de Suna nos ha pedido ayuda. Está siendo atacada por ninjas de la aldea la de lluvia y están diezmando sus filas. El Kazekage en persona me mando una carta en la que pedía refuerzos y ninjas médicos para el hospital, ya que hay muchos heridos y se encuentran desbordados. Todos los aquí presentes sois de los mejores de la aldea y os he escogido para esta misión.

Todos se quedaron callados, procesando la información dada por la Hokage. En cuanto escuchó que la aldea de Suna estaba en problemas, el primer impulso de Naruto fue irse a su casa y recoger las cosas para irse pitando hacía allí, pero había aprendido a tener paciencia (aunque sea una pokita) y esperar a que la Hokage terminara de hablar. Seguramente, Shikamaru sería el líder del equipo por su innegable inteligencia, pero Itachi también estaba allí, así que no sabía que pensar. La Hokage terminó de dar los detalles de la misión.

- Shikamaru, tu serás el líder del equipo. Te parece bien?

- Hai, Hokage-sama.

- Y a vosotros os parece bien, chicos?

- Por supuesto que si. Shikamaru es el mas inteligente de la aldea y un perfecto líder. – Shikamaru miró hacia donde provenía la voz y se encontró a un sonriente Naruto. Le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento por el halago. Desde el incidente de la fuga de Sasuke para aliarse con Orochimaru, todos los participantes de ese hecho se habían hecho grandes amigos. Y Shikamaru apreciaba a Naruto. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes del grupo asintieron fervientemente a las palabras del kitsune.

- A ti también te parece bien Itachi?

- Pero… yo también voy? Yo creía que me mando llamar para otra cosa Hokage-sama…

- Tu eras un renegado de la aldea y eras considerado un traidor, pero gracias a tu hermano, que nos reveló la verdad, fuiste aceptado de nuevo en la aldea y eres un ninja mas de la hoja. Además, les serás de utilidad, ya que estuviste en Akatsuki y conoces sus objetivos. El Kazekage me ha informado que tiene la ligera sospecha que los miembros restantes de Akatsuki van detrás del Shukaku y tu, como antiguo miembro, conoces sus costumbres y las habilidades de sus integrantes. Esta de mas decir que también les protegerás al ser el miembro del grupo de mayor edad y fuerza… Entonces estas de acuerdo, Itachi?

- Hai, Hokage-sama. Te demostraré que puedo ser de utilidad a la aldea

- Bien, pues ya podéis iros a preparar vuestra maleta. Partís mañana al alba

Todo mundo se fue a su casa a preparar la mochila. Naruto estaba muy preocupado por Gaara y estaba deseando llegar a Suna para que su amigo le contara con todo lujo de detalles como estaban las cosas por allí.

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinion! Ja ne!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hontoni Arigatou por leer mi historia. Aki os dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero q os guste .**

* * *

**La Magia del Desierto****  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando el rubio llegó a su casa, Iruka-sensei estaba esperándolo en la puerta

- Iruka-sensei? Que haces aquí?

- No te dije ayer que hoy vendría a visitarte?

- Ah, eso… gomen Iruka-sensei, pero es que tengo que hacer las maletas. La Godaime nos ha puesto una misión y partimos mañana al alba.

- Ah si? Entonces te ayudaré a hacer las maletas y de paso me cuentas, ne?

- Bueno, esta bien. Así terminare antes y podré dormir bien para levantarme mañana temprano. Iroiro Arigatou, Iruka-sensei – el rubio tenía una sonrisa en los labios, sacando otra por parte del sensei

- De nada, Naruto

Entraron a la casa y se pusieron a buscar entre el desorden que era la casa del rubio. El profesor le reprendía por ser tan desastre y Naruto solo sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza en uno de sus típicos gestos. Tardaron mas de dos horas en ordenar el caos que era la casa del rubio. Mientras recogían, buscaban y ordenaban, Iruka-sensei le iba preguntando a Naruto los detalles de la misión y la mirada del mayor se ensombrecía por momentos. Conocía un poco los métodos de Akatsuki y temía por la integridad de su "hijo". Cuando terminaron, Naruto estaba exhausto y se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras Iruka se sentaba a su lado.

- Estas preocupado por Gaara verdad?

- Pues si, para que negar lo evidente…

- No tienes por que preocuparte tanto. Gaara ha demostrado en mas de una ocasión que sabe cuidarse solo perfectamente

- Si eso ya lo se…… pero lo que me preocupa es Akatsuki… ya me he enfrentado a ellos mas de una vez y son muy peligrosos. Supongo que el también se ha dado cuenta, ya que nos ha pedido ayuda y refuerzos.

- No saques conjeturas antes de tiempo… espérate a llegar allí y que el te cuente como van las cosas no?

- A lo mejor tienes razón… Iruka-sensei, te quedas conmigo a cenar?

- Mmm… - el kitsune tenía un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, tanto que Iruka no se pudo negar – está bien. Espero que me cocines algo rico – dijo el profesor sonriendo

Feliz como nunca en su vida, se lanzó a abrazar al profesor, riendo de felicidad. Se fue a preparar la cena, que consistía en ramen, como de costumbre.

- Naruto, tienes que aprender a cocinar algo mas que no sea ramen…

- Es que no tengo a nadie que me enseñe y no me fío de los libros de cocina

- Bueno, de momento esto está bien – y los dos se pusieron a comer charlando animadamente

Cuando hubieron terminado, Iruka se despidió de Naruto como siempre, revolviéndole el pelo como cuando era mas chiquito. Naruto solo podía sonreír frente a estas muestras de cariño. Una vez en la puerta

- Naruto, cuídate mucho vale. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas y vuelve sano y salvo…

- Arigatou, Iruka-sensei, por preocuparte tanto por mi…

- De nada. Y saluda al Kazekage de mi parte

- Lo haré – Naruto veía alejarse a su sensei con una sonrisa. Algún día le diría cuanto lo apreciaba… algún día…

Se metió a su casa dispuesto a dormir. Antes que nada preparó la ropa que se pondría al día siguiente. Como iban al desierto, optó por unos pantalones que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla y una camiseta de manga corta "Está bien cambiar de vestuario no?" pensaba con una sonrisa. Se imaginó la cara que pondrían sus compañeros, ya que siempre iba con su típica ropa naranja y azul. Dobló la ropa junto a la mochila y se puso el pijama. Se metió en la cama y, por una noche, una sonrisa adornaba su carita de niño travieso antes de quedarse dormido.

PIPIPI PIPIPI PIPIPI

El ruido del despertador sonó atronadoramente en los oídos de cierto rubio. Se había colocado el reloj en la cabecera para oírlo mejor y no llegar tarde. Abrió los ojos un tanto perezosamente, pero al recordar el motivo de tal madrugón, se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo al baño a asearse. Se lavó la cara con agua fría para despertarse mejor, soltando un "Brrrrr q fríaaaaa" al sentir el contraste del agua con la calidez de su rostro. Desayunó y se vistió rápido, ya tenía ganas de partir. Se colocó la mochila al hombro y revisó todas las ventanas de la casa antes de salir. Cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió a la puerta de la aldea, un poco nervioso como cada vez que tenía una misión, pero esta vez eran nervios fundados: estaba nervioso porque de seguro se enfrentaría a Akatsuki. Ya se había enfrentado a ellos varias veces y en todas ellas ha salido malherido, pero ahora también iban a por Gaara. Los querían por los bijuu (espíritu de un demonio) que llevaban en su interior. El llevaba el Kyuubi (demonio de nueve colas; un zorro) y Gaara llevaba a Shukaku (demonio de una cola; un mapache). Para que querían hacerse con ellos era un misterio.

Llegó a la puerta y vio que era el primero. Pasaban los minutos y Naruto se estaba empezando a impacientar. El sol estaba despuntando cuando vio llegar a los hermanos Uchiha. Naruto todavía no confiaba del todo en Itachi, pero como había matado a Orochimaru y había liberado a Sasuke, le debía la vida de su amigo. Ya vería como se comportaba en la primera misión que tendrían juntos. Saludaron a Naruto y se pusieron a esperar junto a el.

- Ohayo Naruto! – Sasuke estaba especialmente alegre esa mañana. – y esa ropa?

- Ohayo, Sasuke. Ya ves, como vamos al desierto he pensado que haría calor. Jejejeje

- Ohayo Naruto-san – Itachi lo trataba de san, lo que al rubio no le sonaba bien; no estaba acostumbrado a tanta formalidad de parte de nadie

- Ohayo Itachi. Y por favor, no me trates de san, suena demasiado formal.

- De acuerdo Naruto

- Así mejor – y con una sonrisa siguieron esperando

La siguiente en llegar fue Hinata. La heredera del clan Hyuuga había cambiado su actitud con Naruto. Ya no se sonrojaba al verle ni hablaba a trompicones ni tan bajito cuando el rubio estaba cerca. Desde que volvió era su mejor amigo, aparte de Kiba y Shino, y cuando quedaban para comer se contaban como les iba en las misiones.

- Ohayo Naruto-kun! Vaya, veo que te has cambiado de ropa… ya era hora, pensaba que no tenías otra. Jajaja – el comentario de Hinata les hizo gracia a los Uchiha y se empezaron a reír junto con Hinata.

- Ohayo Hina-chan! Oye, ya basta de reírse a mi costa no?

- Hina-chan? – Sasuke paro de reír. Estaba perplejo de que se trataran con tal familiaridad – desde cuando llamas a Hinata "Hina-chan"?

- Pues desde que volví ese día que te fuiste con Orochimaru. Ella fue la que me cuidó mientras estaba en el hospital ya que estaba haciendo las practicas para medic nin, verdad Hinata?

- Así es Sasuke-san

- Ahora soy yo el que no quieren que lo traten de san… llámame solo Sasuke

- Hai, Sasuke

- Y tu familia sabe de tu trato tan cercano con Naruto? – la pregunta de Itachi sorprendió a todo el mundo

- Pues… ahora que lo dices… no creo que sepan mucho de nuestra relación…

- Vuestra relación?

Todo el mundo se volvió al escuchar un grito procedente de cierta pelirrosa que escuchó la ultima frase de la conversación, lo ideal para malinterpretar las cosas

- Ohayo Sakura-chan! – saludo Naruto con su habitual entusiasmo, pero parece que Sakura no lo escuchaba.

Solo miraba a Hinata para que le diera una respuesta. La chica de ojos perla se sintió cohibida ante la mirada severa de Sakura, así que se sonrojó y bajó el rostro; otro motivo para malinterpretar.

- Inner Sakura: Desde cuando tienen estos dos una relación? SHANNAROOOO!

- Sakura-chan? Que te pasa, por que tratas a Hina-chan así? – Naruto estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Sakura para con Hinata. Si eran amigas…

- Hina-chan? Desde cuando la llamas así? – parecía enfadada, pero por que?

- Si hubieras llegado a tiempo lo hubieras escuchado todo – Sasuke habló con un tono algo frío, ya que se estaba impacientando por la tardanza de Shikamaru, el líder del grupo

- Sakura-chan, estas enferma, te pasa algo? Porque no te había visto así en mucho tiempo… - la preocupación del rubio por Sakura era mas que evidente, pero ella seguía en estado de shock al asimilar lo que ella creía que había entendido (que Naruto y Hinata estaban saliendo)

La llegada de Shikamaru puso fin a la conversación. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia el líder del grupo para recibir las instrucciones del viaje.

- Ohayo, minna! Siento la tardanza, unas instrucciones de última hora… Bueno, como la misión no comienza hasta llegar a Suna, iremos por el camino principal, así iremos mas rápido que por pleno bosque. Iremos por parejas de dos: Itachi y yo lideraremos el grupo, Naruto y Hinata irán detrás nuestra y Sasuke y Sakura cubrirán la retaguardia. Bien, si ya estáis todos listos pongámonos en marcha. Por cierto Naruto, buen atuendo para el desierto.

- Muchas gracias Shikamaru, eres el único que no se ha reído de mi TTTT

Se abrieron las puertas y el grupo salió hacia la aldea de Suna. Tenían pensado llegar ese mismo día a los límites del desierto y acampar en el bosque para cruzar el desierto en cuanto amaneciera. Iban a buen paso y todos iban charlando

Shikamaru hablaba con Itachi sobre Akatsuki. Le preguntaba cosas como las armas y habilidades de los integrantes para preparar una estrategia si se los encontraban. Itachi no parecía extrañado de que Shikamaru fuera jounin tan joven, pues su inteligencia y habilidades bien lo valía. Naruto y Hinata iban charlando animadamente. Hinata iba cogida del brazo del rubio y se reían de algo que había dicho Naruto. Respecto a Sasuke y Sakura, no hablaban. A Sasuke le gustaba estar en silencio, ya que no era muy hablador que digamos, pero tenía una curiosidad que saciar respecto al comportamiento de la pelirrosa esa misma mañana. Sakura miraba a Hinata y Naruto charlar y reírse. Cuando vio que Hinata cogía del brazo al rubio y este no hacía nada por apartarla, sus ojos se convirtieron en dos rendijas que parecían los ojos de una bestia enfocados en su presa. La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sakura… SAKURA! – el Uchiha casi le tuvo que gritar al oído para que le escuchara

- Eh, decías algo?

- Si, te llevo llamando un buen rato.

- Y que querías?

- Preguntarte por que has tratado así a Hinata esta mañana

- Eh? Que por que? – eso era una buena pregunta.

Por que se había comportado de esa manera con la pobre de Hinata? Si eran amigas desde hace tiempo… Era como el tipo de comportamiento que tenía con cualquier chica que se acercaba a Sasuke cuando estaban en la academia… Un momento, eso eran… celos? De Naruto? No, no podía ser…

- Sakura, me vas a contestar?

- Yo, etto… pues solo sentía curiosidad por la nueva relación de Hinata, nada mas… jejeje

Sasuke sabía que mentía, pero dejó el tema ahí. No hizo nada por aclarar el malentendido, ya que eso podría ayudar a esclarecer los sentimientos de la medic nin. Por como miraba a Hinata cuando cogió a Naruto del brazo, parecía que quería asesinarla con la mirada… Si era verdad lo que el Uchiha pensaba, se alegraba por Naruto, pero Sakura tenía que aclararse primero…

Durante el resto del camino, Sakura se la pasó en silencio observando a Naruto delante de ella, intentando poner en orden sus sentimientos.

Continuara...

* * *

Ahora a contestar los reviews dejados en el capi anterior: 

**Shaman: **Muxas gracias por los ánimos. Es toda una inyección de autoestima que alguien te diga algo que haces bien... Pondre los capis lo mas seguido que pueda segun me vaya viniendo la inspiración...

**Yojimi:** Tampoco hacia falta que te quedaras hasta tan tarde nn Muxas gracias por leer

**Kikimaru: **A Naruto le va a ir de maravilla, para eso soy yo la que escribe y la que controla sus destinos (estilo Neji jejeje) A Gaara tambien le va a ir genial, solo esperad y lo vereis xD Arigatou por leer

**Xaphyra:** Grax por leer... le continuare tan pronto lo escriba. Normalmente escribo un capi cada dos días, pero si la musa se me va pos que se le va a hacer xP... De todas maneras intento actualizar rápido

Nos leemos dentro de poco, minna-san! Y gracias por vuestro apoyo! Ja ne!

Sabaku no Rakna


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**La magia del Desierto **

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

El sol se ponía en el horizonte cuando vislumbraron las claras arenas del desierto del país del viento. Decidieron pasar la noche en el bosque colindante con el borde del desierto. Encontraron un claro entre árboles con un pequeño lago cerca. Era una especie de oasis junto a las abrasadoras arenas. Hicieron una hoguera y cenaron.

Durante toda la cena, Sakura no paraba de mirar a Naruto de reojo. No sabía de donde venía esta atracción por el joven rubio ahora, pero cada vez que lo veía reírse con Hinata sentía un pellizco en el corazón. Ella siempre había sabido que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, pero se suponía que a Naruto le gustaba ella… Todo el mundo había terminado de cenar y Sakura casi no había comido.

- Sakura-chan… estas enferma? – una voz inconfundible la sacaba de sus cavilaciones, volteándose a mirar al chico de ojos zafiro que la veía con preocupación.

Por un momento, se perdió en los azules ojos de Naruto, pero sacudió la cabeza, un tanto confusa, y le contesto

- No me pasa nada Naruto. Solo que estoy a dieta, nada mas – y sonrió para mostrar que todo estaba bien.

- Mmm… Ok. Ahora deberías irte a dormir, mañana nos espera un duro día a través del desierto

- Tienes razón. Oyasumi-nasai

- Oyasumi-nasai, Sakura-chan

Sakura se retiró a su saco de dormir y cerró los ojos, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos. Naruto, por su parte, se quedó de guardia, ya que no podía dormir. Era mas de medianoche cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Se volteó y se encontró con la mirada de perla de Hinata.

- Hina-chan, no deberías estar durmiendo?

- Si, pero es que no puedo dormir

- A ver, cuéntame lo que te preocupa – y le pasó un brazo por los hombros

- Me preocupa la manera en la que Sakura me ha tratado esta mañana… somos amigas desde hace tiempo y nunca me había tratado así – bajó la cabeza, un poco triste

- Pues ahora que lo dices si que ha estado rara… le habrá pasado algo?

- Mmmm – Hinata pensaba en las reacciones de la pelirrosa durante el viaje. – Tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que le pasa

- Ah, si? Dime, dime

Hinata no sabía si decirle. Activó su Byakugan sin que Naruto se diera cuenta y se percató de que alguien les estaba observando. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y observó la reacción de esa persona. Con una imperceptible sonrisa ante la reacción le respondió al chico

- No te lo puedo decir hasta que lo confirme, pero creo que te alegrarás de saberlo – y le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo

- Ah, si? – puso una mano tras su nuca y rió como solo el sabe hacerlo

- Todavía quieres mucho a Sakura-chan verdad?

- Pues si, no he conseguido olvidarme de ella… pero una chica tan bonita como ella nunca se fijaría en el "chico demonio" como me llaman en la aldea – al escuchar semejante estupidez por parte del rubio, Hinata se separó de el

- No digas eso ni en broma! Cuando yo no era nadie para mi clan, cuando me quería morir por la indiferencia de mi familia, cuando estaba triste… solo pensando en ti sentía un calor en mi corazón que me daba fuerzas para enfrentarlo todo; acuérdate del examen de chuunin. Solo con saber que me estabas apoyando, puse todo mi empeño en la lucha contra Neji-niisan… Que mas da lo que lleves dentro, lo que importa es que tienes un corazón que no te cabe en el pecho y el que no se de cuenta es que esta ciego

Naruto estaba a punto de llorar mientras oía a Hinata hablar. Cuando terminó se puso enfrente de ella y le dio un abrazo que la Hyuuga correspondió

- Muchas gracias, Hinata

- De nada Naruto… Oye, te importa si me quedo contigo? Es que ya me he desvelado

- De acuerdo, pero tráete una manta que esta empezando a hacer frío

- Haaai!

Cierta chica pelirrosa había presenciado toda la escena, pero como hablaban bajito para no despertar a los demás, no había oído nada. Ni falta que hacía, según ella. Una expresión de tristeza se posó en sus ojos esmeraldas cuando Naruto abrazó a Hinata.

"Así se sentiría Naruto cuando me veía con Sasuke?" Inner: SHANNAROOO! Te vas a quedar parada sin hacer nada? "Hacer que?" Inner: Eres cortita no? Pues luchar por el chico que te gusta "COMO? QUE A MI ME GUSTA NARUTO?" Inner: llevas todo el día mirándolo, esta mañana te ha dado un ataque de celos y hace un momento querías matar a Hinata por apoyarse en el hombro de Naruto… Si eso no es gustar ya me dirás lo que es… "No se… Naruto siempre ha sido mi amigo, siempre ha estado conmigo cuando se fue Sasuke pero ahora… estoy muy confundida" Inner: Pues a ver si te aclaras antes de que Hinata se te adelante

Después de esta conversación con su Inner, Sakura volvió a fijar su verde mirada en la pareja que había junto a la fogata. Naruto estaba sentado frente al fuego y Hinata, apoyada en su hombro, dormía placidamente. Naruto al sentir un temblor por parte de la Hyuuga, pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y le acomodó la manta para que no pasara frío. En los ojos de Sakura aparecieron dos llamas mientras que su Inner gritaba histérica.

Mientras esto sucedía en el campamento de los ninjas de Konoha, en el desierto, un joven pelirrojo con una calabaza en la espalda estaba sentado en el suelo observando el movimiento de las dunas. Como no podía dormir a causa del Shukaku, Sabaku no Gaara estaba solo en el desierto. Le gustaba la calma de la noche, ver las dunas moverse, haciendo ese ruido tan particular. Pensaba en el día siguiente, cuando llegaran los ninjas de la Hoja. Había pensado en alojarlos en una pensión, pero su casa era muy grande y había habitaciones de sobra. Además, sabía que su hermana se pondría loca de contenta, ya que su novio venía en ese grupo. Shikamaru y Temari llevaban algo mas de un año de novios y para los hermanos de Temari, el Nara ya era parte de la familia. Se preguntó quienes serían los integrantes del grupo. La Hokage solo le dijo que Shikamaru y Naruto estaban en él, pero no le dijo quien mas.

Para ser Kazekage no vestía como tal: llevaba unos pantalones marrones que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, dejando ver unas mallas de rejilla. El torso lo llevaba cubierto por una camiseta ocre de manga corta. Le cruzaba el pecho la cinta que usaba para llevar la calabaza, con la bandana de la Arena enrollada en ella. Como era de noche llevaba una capa anudada al cuello, que ondeaba con elegancia a la suave brisa nocturna. Por un instante cerró los ojos, imaginándose como sería dormir en una cama, soñar y despertar por la mañana… pensó que ya era hora de regresar a casa, ya que no le había dicho a Temari donde iba y se preocupaba por el. Desapareció en un remolino de arena para aparecer en la puerta de su casa.

En cuanto entró se encontró con la mirada furiosa de su hermana.

- Gaara! Se puede saber donde te habías metido?

- Estaba en el desierto

- Pero bueno, con los tiempos que corren y el Kazekage paseando solo por el desierto!

- Cálmate, Temari. Ya estoy aquí.

- Si, pero y si te hubiera pasado algo?

- Pero no me ha pasado, así que cállate ya que me vas a dar dolor de cabeza.

- Pero… - una mirada de su hermano bastó para que cerrara la boca.

- Mañana tienes que preparar las habitaciones de invitados

- Para quien?

- Todavía no lo se, solo se que son 6. Son los ninjas de Konoha que vienen a echarnos una mano con el problema de la Lluvia

- Ahh – de repente se dio cuenta de una cosa – Oye Gaara

- Dime

- Desde cuando acoges a gente en casa?

- Desde que Naruto y Shikamaru vienen en el grupo – Gaara se vio aplastado por el cuerpo de su hermana en el abrazo tan efusivo que recibió. Temari, un tanto temerosa de la reacción de su hermano, se separó bruscamente de el y se disculpó

- Gomen, se que a ti no te gustan las muestras de cariño, pero me puso muy contenta que pensaras en mi.

- No pasa nada. Puedo ser muy frío, pero eres mi hermana.

- Hai – una sonrisa de felicidad adornó la cara de la rubia hermana de Gaara. Cuando se sintió abrazado de esa manera, una sensación desconocida despertó en el corazón de hielo de Gaara.

-Temari

- Si?

- La próxima vez avisa que vas a abrazarme… para poder corresponderte – un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelirrojo. Temari no daba crédito a lo que oía. Para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño le preguntó

- Puedo abrazarte?

- Puedes

Y estrechó a su hermano entre sus brazos, sintiendo como los de el llegaban a su espalda. Estaba muy contenta de que por fin estuviera abriendo su corazón y dejándose querer por los que lo rodeaban. Gaara volvió a sentir esa sensación cálida en su pecho mientras era abrazado de manera tierna por su hermana. Cuando se separaron Temari le preguntó la razón de este cambio

- Gaara, y esto a que se debe?

- Se debe a que ya me he cansado de estar solo. Quiero sentir esto – se señalo el kanji del amor que adornaba su frente - Cuando me abrazaste antes, sentí algo cálido expandirse por mi pecho. Era una sensación agradable. Es la primera vez que siento algo así.

- Eso se llama cariño. Y el cariño no se puede sentir a no ser que dejes a los demás expresar su cariño hacia ti. Me alegro que estés cambiando, hermanito

- No me llames hermanito que soy el Kazekage

- Ya, pero para mí eres mi hermanito – y con una sonrisa desapareció escaleras arriba, hacia su cuarto.

Gaara se quedó estático en la puerta de la casa, pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Se preguntaba que es lo que se sentiría al amar a alguien y ser amado por alguien. Cavilando en todo esto, se fue a su cuarto a leer, ya que no podía dormir.

* * *

**Ahora a responder a los reviews: **

**kikimaru:** Siento decepcionarte, pero no es yaoi... las parejas son narusaku, gaahina y shikatema... pero bueno, espero que me sigas leyendo, ne? Arigatou por el review

**Shaman:** Gomen por la espera, pero me gusta revisar el capitulo muchas veces y alguna vez que otra hago cambios de ultima hora... tratare acutalizar lo mas pronto posible... Grax por el review y espero el siguiente xD

**Solo dos me han mandado review... sniff... weno, pero conque solo una persona lo lea, le guste y me lo diga yo soy feliz... nn**

**Ja ne minna!**

** Sabaku no Rakna  
**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**La Magia del Desierto**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

El sol despuntaba arrancando destellos dorados a la arena del desierto. Los ninjas de Konoha despertaron de su sueño, algunos mas descansados que otros, pero todos dispuestos a cumplir su misión. Cuando recogieron el campamento, Naruto le planteó una duda a Shikamaru

- Ne, Shikamaru, no deberíamos mandarle una carta a Gaara para que sepa quien compone el grupo y que llegaremos esta noche a Sunagakure?

- La Hokage ya le mando un mensaje acerca de eso

- Ya, pero solo le dijo que íbamos tu y yo. Conozco a Gaara y se que se estará preguntando quien irá.

- No, si es una buena idea, pero como se la hacemos llegar?

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa y se dispuso a escribir la carta. Cuando estuvo lista la enrolló y la sujetó con una cinta. Shikamaru, un tanto sorprendido del comportamiento del rubio, le reprendió

- Oe, te he dicho que no tenemos forma de mandarle la carta y tu vas y la escribes…

- Tranquilízate Shikamaru… Déjamelo a mi…

El ninja rubio se mordió el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha y realizó una serie de sellos. Puso la mano en el suelo exclamando "Kuchiyose no jutsu!". Una nube de humo impedía la visibilidad, pero cuando se despejó todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta. Donde segundos antes estaba la mano de Naruto, se encontraba un halcón enorme, tan alto que le sacaba una cabeza al rubio, observando detenidamente al grupo. Naruto se adelantó y acarició mimosamente la cabeza del animal.

- Hola Krystal, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

El halcón tenía los ojos cerrados como expresión de felicidad. Bajó la imponente cabeza y la frotó contra el cuello del rubio, arrancando una carcajada por su parte

- Si, si, yo también me alegro de verte. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Estoy aquí para lo que necesites Naruto-sama – cuando oyeron hablar al halcón todo el mundo se sorprendió, aunque habiendo visto a los perros de Kakashi y a Bunta, no se de que se sorprenden. El halcón tenía una voz suave y melodiosa, se notaba que era una hembra (aparte de por el nombre xD)

- Krystal, te acuerdas de Gaara, el Kazekage de la aldea de Suna? - El ave cerró sus ojos y levantó la cabeza al cielo, haciendo memoria. Al cabo de un rato asintió. – Bien, necesito que le lleves esta carta. Podrás hacerlo?

- Por supuesto, Naruto-sama

Naruto ató la carta en la pata del halcón y con una caricia en la cabeza dejó que emprendiera el vuelo.

- Na-na-naruto… desde cuando sabes hacer esto? – Sakura estaba realmente impresionada de las habilidades del rubio

- Pero si yo ya invocaba a Bunta desde el incidente con Gaara…

- Bunta? Quien es Bunta?

- Ah, es verdad, que tu estabas inconsciente y no lo viste… Bunta es un sapo gigante de las montañas que me ayudó a derrotar a Gaara cuando lo del examen de chuunin. Una vez que aprendes la técnica del hechicero puedes invocar a cualquier animal con el que hayas hecho un pacto de sangre. A Krystal la encontré malherida en uno de los viajes con Ero-sennin. La curé y se encariño conmigo, así que me propuso ayudarme cada vez que lo necesitase. Me ha sido de mucha ayuda en algunas ocasiones. – todo el mundo atendía a la historia de Naruto. El único que había visto a Bunta era Sasuke, pero no sabía que Naruto pudiera invocar a mas animales. – Shikamaru, problema solucionado verdad? Partimos ya?

Shikamaru salió de su sorpresa y con un "Hai" se pusieron todos en marcha.

En la casa del Kazekage, Gaara era el primero en bajar a desayunar, ya que no dormía. Kankourô, el hermano mayor de Gaara y marionetista experimentado, fue el segundo en bajar. Temari, la mayor de los tres hermanos, que era la encargada de preparar el desayuno, era la que mas se tardaba. Cuando bajó y entró en la cocina, le dio un beso en la frente a Gaara, para luego hacer lo mismo con el marionetista. Una sonrisa de autentica felicidad adornaba la cara de Temari mientras preparaba el desayuno; Kankourô no salía de su asombro.

- Cierra la boca Kankourô, que te van a entrar moscas…

El aludido cerró la boca un tanto avergonzado de su reacción, pero es que le resultaba raro ver a Gaara actuando así. Que era lo que se había perdido?

- Etto… me he perdido algo?

- Nani? – los dos hermanos miraron al marionetista

- Pues que Gaara no es así y se me hace rao verlo aceptar muestras de cariño. Hace un tiempo, si hubieras hecho eso, estarías muerta Temari…

- Te molesta que mi hermana me de un beso? – la mirada que le lanzó a su hermano asustaría al mas valiente

- N-no, para nada, solo que se me hace raro – Temari rompió a reír y Gaara esbozó una sonrisa – oye, que os pasa?

- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, creías que ibas a morir – Temari se alegraba de que por fin fueran una familia normal. Ya solo faltaba Kankourô en demostrarle su afecto a Gaara, aunque siendo hombre…

- Es que cuando Gaara mira así da miedo

- Pues no te tienes que asustar tanto… después de todo soy tu hermano o no?

- No pensabas eso hace tiempo. A que se debe el cambio?

Gaara se quedó pensativo, con la mirada perdida, como evocando algún recuerdo.

- Hubo alguien que me enseñó que la vida no es solo matar y derramar sangre. Antes pensaba que si solo me preocupaba por mi todo estaba bien. Pero estaba ciego. Hay personas a mi alrededor que se preocupan por mi, aunque no lo demuestren y me tengan miedo. Ese alguien me enseño que con que solo una persona reconozca tu existencia ya merece la pena vivir. Ahora tengo tres personas que me reconocen y quiero experimentar la sensación de cariño y afecto… - se quedó pensativo otra vez, evocando la conversación con Naruto.

- Ese mocoso rubio de Konoha verdad? Como se llamaba…

- Naruto

- Si ese. Pues me parece que tendré que darle las gracias – el marionetista esbozó una tímida sonrisa dirigida a su hermano.

Un grito de Temari puso un fin un tanto estridente a la conversación. Un halcón acababa de entrar por la ventana y se había posado junto al Kazekage.

- Usted es Gaara-sama, Kazekage de la aldea de Suna?

- Quien lo pregunta? – su tono de voz volvía a ser el frío de siempre. De momento solo se mostraría amable con su familia. Mejor ir poco a poco

- Traigo un mensaje de Naruto-sama – al oír el nombre del rubio, las facciones del pelirrojo se suavizaron.

- De acuerdo, entrégamelo

El halcón cogió con el pico la carta de Naruto y la depositó en las manos de Gaara. Una vez cumplido su propósito, el ave desapareció con un suave "Puf". El de ojos aguamarina desenrolló la carta y la leyó

" Ohayoooo Gaara! Estamos en el borde del desierto mientras te escribo esto. No te asustes por Krystal, es una amiga mía. Esta carta es para comunicarte los integrantes del grupo que se dirige en estos momentos hacia Suna y en el cual me incluyo. El equipo lo forman: Shikamaru Nara (líder), Naruto Uzumaki (dattebayo!), Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha (buenos luchadores, sharingan), Hinata Hyuuga y Sakura Haruno (medics nin). Ya te explicare que hace Itachi con nosotros, de momento te diré que es de confianza. Llegaremos a las puertas de la aldea al atardecer, así que hazselo saber a los guardias para que nos permitan la entrada. En cuanto lleguemos quiero que me des detalles de lo que está pasando, la situación me preocupa y mucho.

Saludos, Naruto"

Terminó de leer la carta y sonrió, pensando en como lo conocía el rubio. Apenas la noche anterior se estaba preguntando quienes serían los componentes del grupo y a la mañana siguiente le llegaba una carta con la información. Definitivamente quería alojar a Naruto en su casa para poder conversar con el.

- Temari, prepara dos habitaciones, una con 2 camas y otra con 4. Y esta noche comemos 9 personas en casa, así que, por favor, tenlo todo listo para la cena.

- Déjalo en mis manos.

Gaara se fue rumbo a su oficina, donde le esperaba un buen día de trabajo. Resopló y echó a andar. Por la mañana le gustaba ir andando a la oficina, por que las calles estaban tranquilas. De todas maneras, desde que se había vuelto Kazekage la gente lo respetaba mas y no le insultaban por la calle. Había demostrado que podía y sabía llevar la aldea de una forma perfecta. Pensaba terminar el trabajo para cuando llegaran los ninjas de Konoha; si no terminaba, se llevaría el trabajo a casa, pero quería ir a recibirlos personalmente.

La travesía de los ninjas de Konoha por el desierto iba muy bien hasta que Sakura cayó de rodillas en la arena. Todos se volvieron, con la preocupación en la mirada, pero el que llegó mas rápido hasta donde estaba era cierto rubio hiperactivo.

- Sakura-chan! Estas bien? – se arrodilló a su lado y, con suavidad, le levantó la cabeza cogiéndola por la barbilla. Los ojos de la medic nin se encontraron con los de Naruto y el chico pudo ver una mezcla de sentimientos: podía ver tristeza, ira, cansancio…

- No pasa nada, Naruto… es que el calor del desierto me afecta, nada mas…

- Ves? Te dije anoche que tienes que alimentarte bien… Ahhh, porque nadie me hace caso?

Sakura miraba atónita como Naruto se ponía de espaldas a ella y hacia un hueco con las dos manos para que se subiese a su espalda.

- Vamos, Sakura-chan… yo te llevare lo que queda de camino

La chica, un tanto avergonzada, se subió como pudo a la espalda del rubio, afianzándose de su cuello para no caer. De todas maneras, Naruto la sostenía bien fuerte de las piernas. Una vez que Sakura estaba bien sujeta en la espalda de Naruto, reemprendieron la marcha.

Naruto iba el último con Sakura a la espalda, por eso nadie pudo ver el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de la pelirrosa. Con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Naruto, podía oír el respirar un tanto fatigado de su compañero, mientras que los mechones rubios le hacían cosquillas en la frente. Podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Naruto bajo ella, calidez que le transmitía una paz que no conocía… Los brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio pasaron a ser una caricia, mientras iban perdiendo fuerza conforme la chica se iba quedando dormida. Antes de eso, subió un poco la cabeza, justo para rozar el lóbulo de la oreja de Naruto y susurrarle al oído "Arigatou, Naruto-kun". El chico se paró un momento y volteó a ver a la pelirrosa. La chica estaba dormida con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro y sus brazos descansando alrededor de su cuello. "Parece un ángel cuando duerme" pensó Naruto y volvió a caminar. Las palabras de Sakura antes de quedarse dormida resonaban en su cabeza y se percató de una cosa "Desde cuando me llama Naruto-kun?". No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando recordó el aliento de la chica en su oido y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siguió caminando tras sus amigos de camino a Suna.

* * *

**Quinto capi finito! Actualizo muy rápido? o es que solo Shaman se pasa a ver si he actualizado? Por que es el unico que me ha dejado review en el capi anterior uu...**

** Si tienen algo que comentarme me dejan review y veré lo que puedo hacer por mis lectores... xD**

**Ja ne!**

**Sabaku no Rakna  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Magia del Desierto **

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

La tarde llegaba a su fin en el desierto de Suna… Nuestros ninjas divisaron el portón de la aldea Sunagakure. Shikamaru se acercó a los guardias

- Somos los ninjas de Konoha que el Kazekage mandó llamar

- Tienen un documento que lo acredite?

- Pues… no

- Lo siento, pero sin documentación no puedo dejaros pasar. Lamento las molestias pero, tal y como están las cosas, no podemos bajar la guardia.

- Déjalos pasar. – una voz profunda se dejó oír detrás de los guardias, cuando un muchacho de tez pálida y cabello rojo como el fuego apareció.

- Hai, Kazekage-sama…

Los guardias se quitaron de en medio y dejaron pasar al grupo. Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la aldea de Suna, estaba ahí frente a ellos. A Naruto se le dibujó una gran sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para el pelirrojo. Gaara se adelantó un paso y se dirigió a Shikamaru, el líder del equipo

- Seguidme, os llevare a vuestro hogar mientras estéis aquí. Deberéis estar cansados.

- Pues la verdad es que sí. Además, Sakura, una de las medic nin, necesita descansar, puesto que el calor del desierto no le ha sentado bien

- Lo comprendo

Siguieron al Kazekage en completo silencio por las calles de Suna. Cuando llegaron a su destino, a Shikamaru se le hacía familiar. Cuando una mujer rubia con el cabello recogido en cuatro coletas salió a recibirlos ya sabía de que le sonaba la casa: era la casa del propio Gaara. Para sorpresa y bochorno del Nara, Temari se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios. Todos los del grupo estaban con la boca abierta… no se esperaban eso del amante de las nubes… sobre todo porque el decía que no se llevaba bien con las mujeres; y mírenlo ahora… Temari sonrió feliz

- Sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar; vuestro hogar mientras estéis en Suna

Todos los presentes hicieron una leve reverencia a modo de agradecimiento y fueron entrando en la casa. No tenía nada que envidiar a la mansión Uchiha de Konoha: la entrada daba a un salón grande, con sillones y butacas y, al fondo, una chimenea para calentarse en las frías noches del desierto. A un lado estaba la cocina, bastante grande también y al otro había una puerta que daba a un patio con un pequeño estanque y algo de césped. Un poco de verdor en medio de la desolación. Al fondo del salón había una escalera que conducía al piso superior, que era donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

- Etto… Temari-san… - la chica se volvió hacia donde había oído esa voz lastimera

- Si?

- Me puedes indicar el cuarto de las chicas? Es que ya no siento los brazos TT.TT – Naruto, que todavía estaba cargando a Sakura, tenía los brazos agarrotados y quería descansar, al igual que deseaba que Sakura también descansase en una cama blandita.

- Oh… por supuesto. Seguidme todos, así os mostrare vuestros cuartos.

Todo mundo siguió a la rubia hermana de Gaara escaleras arriba. Al subir el ultimo peldaño dieron con un pasillo alargado con puertas a ambos lados. La primera de la derecha era la habitación de los chicos. Todos menos Naruto pasaron y comenzaron a desempacar sus cosas. Justo enfrente de la habitación de los chicos, Temari les dijo que había un cuarto de baño. Justo al lado de la de los chicos estaba la habitación de las chicas; mas pequeñita pero igualmente acogedora. Naruto pasó dentro y depositó a Sakura suavemente en la cama.

- Voy a colocar mis cosas y vuelvo. Esta noche yo cuidare a Sakura-chan

- Pero Naruto-kun, debes estar muy cansado después de cargar a Sakura medio camino…

- No me importa Hina-chan. Sakura es muy importante para mi, así que me quedaré a cuidarla hasta que despierte… ah, por cierto, te puedo pedir un favor Hina-chan?

- Dime

- Me puedes traer la cena?

- Por supuesto – y con una sonrisa empezó a desempacar su mochila mientras el rubio se iba como una flecha a su cuarto.

Una vez que todo el mundo hubo terminado de acomodar sus pertenencias, bajaron a cenar. Estaban todos sentados a la mesa, pero faltaba alguien

- Donde está Naruto?

- Ah, se me había olvidado comentaros algo… Sasuke, Naruto esta cuidando a Sakura-chan. Dice que cenará arriba con ella y me pidió que os lo dijera… Temari-san, sería mucho pedir que me preparas una bandeja con la comida de Naruto-kun?

- No, no es ningún problema, pero por favor, olvídate del san… llámame solo Temari o Temari-chan, como quieras.

- Hai

Gaara se había ido fijando en cada uno de los miembros del grupo. Menos a Itachi, recordaba haberlos visto a todos en el examen de chuunin hacía ya años. Todos habían cambiado. A Shikamaru se le había alargado el rostro y cada vez se parecía mas a su padre. Era Jounin aunque solo tenía 16 años. Era mas alto y fuerte que la ultima vez que se vieron, hace aproximadamente un año, en una de las misiones que le encomendaban en Suna. Sasuke era el que mas había cambiado. Ahora era casi tan alto como su hermano pero en lo que mas se le notaba el cambio era en la mirada. Cuando Gaara luchó contra el aquella vez, sus ojos mostraban una frialdad y falta de sentimientos parecidos a los suyos, pero ahora su expresión se había tornado mas amable y su mirada reflejaba tranquilidad y alegría; aunque seguía aparentando ser un tipo frío. Supuso que Itachi tendría algo que ver con eso. Sasuke ya no estaba solo y por eso su cambio de actitud. A Naruto y Sakura no los había visto, así que ya se fijaría mas tarde. La que mas le impresionó fue Hinata. La chica que estaba sentada a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios no podía ser la misma chica tímida y débil que por poco acaba muerta a manos de su primo. Ahora se la veía mucho mas segura y alegre. Ya no tartamudeaba al hablar pero esa dulzura en sus ojos no la había perdido.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Gaara estaba observando detenidamente a la Hyuuga. Su hermano Kankourô se dio cuenta de ello y con una sonrisa le dio una patadita por debajo de la mesa. Gaara salió de su "trance" y, al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, un tenue sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Oyó las risitas burlonas de su hermano y le dirigió una mirada asesina, a lo que el marionetista se calló de inmediato. Temari le dio la bandeja a Hinata y ésta se fue hacia los dormitorios.

Naruto terminó de colocar sus cosas en un santiamén y se fue corriendo a la habitación de las chicas; no quería dejar sola a Sakura ni un segundo. Cuando entró se acercó a la cama y le puso una mano en la frente y la otra en la suya propia. Después de comprobar que no tenía fiebre, cogió una silla que había en la habitación y se sentó al lado de la cabecera de la cama. Al poco entró Hinata con una bandeja de comida para el.

- Oh, arigatou Hina-chan

- De nada Naruto-kun, pero sigo diciendo que deberías descansar.

- Daijobu Hina-chan… yo tengo mas resistencia que los demás, así que por una noche que no duerma no pasa nada. – y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – mejor ve abajo y cena con los demás.

- Esta bien…

Hinata bajó a cenar y Naruto cogió la bandeja y se comió la mitad, por si Sakura despertaba y tenía hambre. Dejó la bandeja en una mesita que había por ahí y se volvió a sentar en la silla. No dejaba de mirar a la Haruno y darle vueltas al comportamiento tan extraño de la medic nin en los últimos días… pensando en esto y observando a Sakura le venció el cansancio y cayó dormido en la silla.

Sakura despertó al poco rato de que Naruto se durmiera. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio el techo de una habitación y que estaba en una cama se quedó un poco confusa. Luego recordó que casi se desmaya en el desierto y que Naruto la cargó. Se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar aquello. Giró la cabeza y vio al ninja rubio dormido en una silla a su lado. "Se ha quedado a cuidarme…" Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se sentó en la cama y oyó el rugir de su estómago. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Observó la habitación y encontró la bandeja que Naruto había dejado. "Este Naruto…" Su sonrisa se acentuó. Se levantó de la cama un poco mareada y se dirigió a la mesita. Cuando acabó de comer se fijó en el rubio. Estaba recostado en la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás y se le había caído la bandana al suelo. Nunca había visto a Naruto dormido y le pareció lo mas dulce del mundo. Parecía un niño chiquito con esa carita de travieso. Decidió devolverle el favor acostándolo en la cama de junto para que descansara de la caminata con ella a cuestas. Había ganado mucha fuerza, pero no estaba segura de si podría con el chico. Se acercó a el con sigilo y pasó un brazo tras la espalda y los hombros de Naruto y otro debajo de las rodillas. Tomo aire y lo alzó. Podía soportar el peso bastante bien.

Caminaba despacito para no despertarlo cuando el chico dio una sacudida. Al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Le miro a la cara y vio que la tenía contraída con un gesto de sufrimiento. Deseaba saber lo que le pasaba para ayudarlo pero al no poder hacer nada se sentía frustrada. Terminó su trayecto y posó el cuerpo dormido de Naruto en la cama. Cuando iba a levantarse, Naruto, en sueños, la agarró de la cintura y la tiró a la cama, cayendo justo a su lado. La chica, roja como nunca en su vida, intentaba soltarse, pero al escuchar las palabras del ninja se quedó quieta. Naruto hablaba en sueños "No quiero estar solo… ¡No te vayas!... No soy un monstruo…" una lágrima bajaba desde sus ojos zafiro, ahora cerrados, hacia su barbilla. Sakura sintió una enorme pena por todo lo que había pasado Naruto. Había sufrido lo indecible, eso es inhumano en un niño tan alegre y vivaz como era. Y pensar que ella podía haber sido la causante de alguno de esos sufrimientos hacía que los ojos se le anegaran en lágrimas y se le encogiera el corazón. Deseaba poder ayudarlo en algo, de todo corazón, y la única forma era mostrándole amor y cariño.

Con una suave caricia, retiró unos mechones rubios que caían sobre sus ojos, ahora cerrados y apretados a causa de la pesadilla.

- Shhh… Ya no estas solo… yo estoy aquí contigo… ya pasó…

Con las suaves caricias y las palabras de la pelirrosa, Naruto se calmó y su rostro se relajó, pero no la soltó. Sakura, en un impulso de confortar y consolar al muchacho, se abrazó a él ya que no podía soltarse; y en el fondo deseaba que no la soltara. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y no tardó ni dos segundos en quedarse dormida de nuevo.

En el piso de abajo, ajenos a lo que ocurría en la habitación, la cena transcurrió con total normalidad. Gaara quería esperar que todos los ninjas de la Hoja estuvieran presentes para explicarles la situación. Después de cenar cada uno se retiró a su habitación menos Shikamaru y Temari, que fueron a dar una vuelta por la aldea. Hacía mucho que no se veían y querían estar solos. Sasuke e Itachi se fueron a su cuarto charlando entre hermanos y Hinata, con un bostezo, también se dirigió a su cuarto.

Cuando Hinata entró se encontró la bandana de Naruto en el piso. La cogió, preguntándose que hacía allí y donde estaba su propietario, cuando un movimiento en la cama del fondo de la habitación captó su atención. Al pensar que era Sakura se acercó, pero cuando llego, lo que vio la dejo sorprendida: Naruto y Sakura estaban durmiendo abrazados. Una sonrisa cómplice se formó en su rostro y decidió dejar solos a la "parejita". De todos modos no tenía tanto sueño, se dijo a si misma… cogió su neceser y se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y peinarse. Como también había cogido su pijama, aprovechando que estaba en el baño se lo puso para estar mas cómoda.

Una vez que terminó su aseo, salio del baño cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y cerró los ojos, pensando que haría ahora. Estaba en una casa que no conocía y no podía ir a "su" cuarto para no despertar a Naruto y Sakura. Suspiró y decidió ir al salón. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Naruto despertara¿Sakura reconocería sus sentimientos hacia el rubio? Se levantó y miró por la ventana que daba al patio. Se preguntaba como es que podía haber agua y vegetación en un sitio tan inhóspito como el desierto. Al pensar en el agua le había dado sed, así que se dirigió a la cocina a beber algo. Cuando volvió al salón, se encontró con que no estaba sola. Gaara estaba sentado en un sillón con los ojos cerrados. No podía estar durmiendo, claro está, pero si se le notaba cansado. Sin hacer ruido se sentó en el sillón enfrente de Gaara. Este, al oír pasos abrió los ojos y buscó el origen del sonido.

- No deberías estar durmiendo?

- Oh, gomen si le he importunado, Kazekage-sama

- Tranquila, no me has molestado. Te digo igual que mi hermana: llámame Gaara

- Pero, usted es el Kazekage, se le debe respeto

- Los ninjas de Konoha son todos como tu?

- Nani?

- Si, tan educados y respetuosos

Ante el halago de Gaara, un tenue sonrojo cubrió las blancas mejillas de la chica. Ya que ella parecía demasiado turbada para hablar, Gaara continuo.

- Eres del clan Hyuuga verdad? – la muchacha asintió, mirándole a los ojos – te recuerdo del examen de chuunin. Aunque hoy, cuando te he visto, no te hubiera reconocido a no ser por los ojos perla.

- Y por que no Gaara-kun? – el chico se sorprendió de lo amable de esas palabras, lo mismo que Hinata de su atrevimiento. Al instante bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de mostrar tanta familiaridad con el jefe de la aldea, pero la voz tranquila de Gaara le hizo levantar la mirada.

- Pues por que hoy pude ver a una chica fuerte, decidida y sin miedo. Todo lo contrario que durante el examen.

- Todo ha sido gracias a Naruto. Yo siempre me he fijado en el y lo he tomado como mi ejemplo a seguir. Todo el mundo en la aldea lo mira con odio y le llaman "demonio", pero yo pienso que es mas bien el ángel de la aldea.

- Si, ese chico consigue lo imposible con las personas: sacar su lado bueno y que lo mantengan y sino mírame a mi… a todo esto, por que no estas durmiendo en tu habitación? – Hinata se sorprendió de la curiosidad de Gaara, pero le contesto

- Veras, es que no quiero molestar… - y se sonrojó pensando en la imagen de Naruto y Sakura abrazados. Gaara vio que se ponía roja, pero a la vez un tanto triste. – mejor me quedo aquí, total, no tengo sueño. Y tu que haces Gaara-kun? – otra vez lo llama así "pero que te pasa Hinata? Por que esas confianzas?" Una imperceptible sonrisa curvó los labios del pelirrojo

- Pues descansando. Quería ir a recibiros personalmente, así que me traje a casa el trabajo que me quedaba. Como yo no puedo dormir, al menos estoy ocupado. Bueno, tengo que regresar al trabajo, siéntete como en tu casa.

- Arigatou

Gaara desapareció por un corredor que quedaba detrás de la cocina, dejando a Hinata pensando. La chica se recostó en el sofá. Si le hubieran dicho hace tiempo que estaría charlando de lo mas normal con Sabaku no Gaara, le habría entrado la risa. "Todo el mundo se equivoca con el, igual que con Naruto. Lo que les pasa es que temen a lo que no conocen. Si le dieran la oportunidad verían que es un chico de lo mas amable que ha sufrido mucho igual que Naruto. Lo veo en sus ojos. Ese deseo de ser aceptado y querido es el mismo que tiene Naruto en la mirada." Y así, pensando en Gaara se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Arigatou Gozaimasu por leer mi fic y dejarme reviews n.n... Ahora a contestar los que me habeis dejado xD**

**Gaara no Girl Cami.-.Angel:** Amiiiiix! Hace ya que no te conestas... debe ser por los estudios. Si es que los maestros... u.u... No tenías por que dejar review en todos los capis, mujer... con que lo hubieras hecho en el ultimo hubiera bastado... pero aun así gracias por tu apoyo

**Yukinita:** Me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic como mi forma de escribir... la verdad, muxas grax por leerlo y darme ánimos

**Weno, intentaré actualizar lo mas rápido posible, pero como tengo otro fic entre manos pues nu se...**

**Ja ne, minna-san!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	7. Chapter 7

**La Magia del Desierto **

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Pasaba ya de la media noche y esta vez fue Gaara el que fue a la cocina a por algo de comer. Había oído la puerta hacía un rato y supuso que Shikamaru y Temari ya habían vuelto de su paseo. Al pasar por el salón, oyó un extraño ruido. Llevado por la curiosidad, se acercó cauteloso. Se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que era Hinata. Estaba hecha un ovillo en el sillón, temblando de frío. Subió a su cuarto y sacó unas mantas de un armario. Cuando salía con ellas por la puerta no se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando.

Bajó con las mantas en la mano y cubrió a Hinata con ellas. Al cabo del rato dejó de temblar. Cuanto mas la observaba, mas distinta le parecía de aquella chica tímida que había visto hacía años. El demonio de su interior se agitó ante los sentimientos que despertaban en el corazón del pelirrojo.

(**negrita: **Shukaku; "entre comillas": Gaara)

**Jujujuju **"Que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?" **Quien lo hubiera dicho… Gaara, el asesino mas temido, enamorado **"Quieres dejar de decir tonterías" **Entonces por que la has arropado? **"Pues porque es una de las ninjas que van a ayudar a la aldea y no quiero que se enferme y no pueda cumplir su misión" **Ya ya… eso no te lo crees ni tu… Esta bien… **ese silencio del demonio no le gustó para nada a Gaara… "Te has conformado muy fácil… Que es lo que quieres?" **Quiero su sangre **"No te lo permitiré!" **Bueno, ya conoces las consecuencias...**

Gaara se cogió la cabeza, dando un gemido de dolor. Cayó al suelo, presa de un "ataque" del Shukaku. La verdad es que era mas bien una rabieta, pero para el era como si le clavaran agujas en el cerebro. Hinata se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar un golpe sordo cerca de ella y, al ver al pelirrojo en el suelo, se agachó junto a el

- Gaara, que te pasa? Gaara!

El joven no respondía debido al intenso dolor de cabeza. Hinata activó su Byakugan y pudo ver que el flujo de chakra era muy inestable. Con rapidez y una fuerza nunca vista en ella, cogió a Gaara y lo tumbó en el sofá, apoyándole la cabeza en su regazo. Realizó una serie de sellos y al instante un aura verdosa cubrió las manos de la chica. Puso una mano en la frente del pelirrojo, ahora cubierta por un sudor frío, y la otra en el pecho. Comenzó a enviar chakra hacia la fuente de la inestabilidad. Por mas que enviaba, Gaara no dejaba de gemir de dolor. En uno de los espasmos agarró la mano que Hinata tenía en su pecho y la apretó fuertemente.

Pasado un tiempo, la Hyuuga empezaba a debilitarse debido a la ingente cantidad de chakra que estaba usando con Gaara, pero no cejaba en el empeño de calmar al pelirrojo. Por fin Gaara se calmó, quedando en un estado de semiinconsciencia y la mano de Hinata enlazada con la suya. En el estado en el que se encontraba, se podía decir que estaba dormido, pero una parte de su conciencia mantenía a raya al demonio, permitiéndole reposar sin miedo a que tomara el control. Hinata deshizo la técnica y con la mano que tenía libre acariciaba la frente de Gaara, delineando el kanji del amor que este tenía tatuado, para luego posar los dedos en su cabello y enredarlos en las hebras de fuego del shinobi de la arena. Los ojos se le cerraban debido al cansancio y la falta de chakra. Al final se quedó dormida, cayendo su cabeza hacia delante y su cabello rozando las mejillas del pelirrojo.

Durante todo este tiempo un observador lo había visto todo. Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del observador, contento con lo que veía.

Primer día de misión en el desierto y ciertas personas empezaban a despertar. Los rayos del sol se colaban por las cortinas de un cuarto donde dos personas dormían placidamente abrazados. Cierta pelirrosa fue la primera en despertar, abriendo sus ojos esmeralda y encontrándose con la carita dormida de cierto kitsune. Al recordar la noche anterior, un fuerte sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas e intentó soltarse del férreo agarre al que la sometían. Pero lo que estaba consiguiendo era que el rubio se despertara…

Naruto estaba teniendo un sueño muy dulce. Soñaba que Sakura le decía que lo amaba y se abrazaban cariñosamente. Incluso podía sentir el cuerpo de la muchacha junto al suyo. Su nombre se escapó de sus labios medio en sueños "Te quiero mucho, Sakura-chan…" la chica se sonrojó mas si cabía al oír esa declaración inconsciente del rubio. Entonces que pintaba Hinata en todo esto?. Al final Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró a Sakura mirándolo fijamente con las mejillas encendidas. Parpadeó aturdido y se fijó en que la tenía tomada por la cintura y que estaban en la cama. Al parecer habían dormido juntos. Sus zafiros se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa y torpemente soltó a Sakura e intentó levantarse de la cama, tropezándose con las sábanas y cayendo al piso. La chica no pudo reprimir una risita, haciendo que Naruto se avergonzase mas. "Como me gusta verlo azorado" pensaba Sakura. Naruto se sentó en el suelo y habló, con la cabeza gacha para ocultar su vergüenza.

- Sa-sa-sakura-chan… Que… Que pasó… anoche?

- Pues… como decirte… cuando desperté te encontré dormido en una silla y… etto… decidí devolverte el favor de llevarme en tu espalda acostándote en la cama… pero estabas teniendo una pesadilla y… mientras te soltaba me agarraste y me tiraste a la cama…

- Ya… así que eso fue lo que pasó… Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan… Ahora pensaras que soy un pervertido y que quise aprovecharme… - la voz del kitsune era apenas un susurro, pero la pelirrosa captó la tristeza en su voz. Sakura se moría por decirle que no tenía que preocuparse, que ella lo quería también, pero no acababa de decidirse al pensar que estaba con Hinata, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No… no pasa nada, Naruto… al fin y al cabo no paso nada de nada – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

- Sakura-chan…

- Dime

- Por que te quedaste conmigo? Me podrías haber despertado… - la chica enrojeció violentamente. La había descubierto. "Piensa Sakura piensa…" se decía interiormente.

- Yo… etto… veras… - Naruto la miraba con esos ojos inocentes y Sakura no sabía que decir, no hacía mas que ponerla nerviosa sin darse cuenta (es que mi Naru es tan kawaiiiiiiii .) – es que tenías el sueño muy pesado y no pude despertarte… además, yo también estaba cansada y me dormí enseguida…

- Ahmmm… Gomen si te he molestado – y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, Naruto ya había salido de la habitación, olvidándose la bandana en la mesita donde Hinata la puso la noche anterior.

Otra "pareja" dormía en la sala. Gaara abrió sus ojos, confundido. No pudo ver mucho, por que unos mechones azulados le tapaban la visión. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez para intentar recordar lo sucedido… los abrió de momento, dándose cuenta de la situación. Enfocó su mirada aguamarina y se encontró el rostro dormido y apacible de Hinata. Esta tenía una mano en su pelo y la otra… la otra la tenía enlazada con la suya en su pecho. Antes de que pudiera "escaparse", la chica abrió sus ojos perla, encontrándose con los verdes ojos de Gaara. Sus rostros estaban cerca, pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro. Inmediatamente, el rostro de Hinata se tiñó de rojo, pero estaba demasiado extasiada por la mirada verde de Gaara como para apartar la vista.

- Ga-Gaara… como te encuentras? – sacó fuerzas para hablar… vale que con Naruto ya no se ponía nerviosa, pero Gaara era Gaara…

- Bien… te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Hai

- Por que lo has hecho?

- Hacer que?

- Cuidarme

- Pues… por que no podía quedarme quieta viendo como sufrías… No me gusta ver a la gente sufrir si yo puedo evitarlo. Por eso me especialicé en medic nin – inconscientemente acariciaba los mechones rojos del chico, ya que no había quitado la mano de su cabeza. El chico cerraba los ojos; era la primera vez que alguien le acariciaba de esa manera, mostrándole que no le tenía miedo. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retiró la mano, avergonzada – Oh, gomen si te he importunado… - su cara no podía estar mas colorada

- No pasa nada… es mas, me ha resultado agradable… sabes, es la primera vez que alguien me acaricia… - un tenue rubor apareció en las pálidas mejillas de Gaara

- En serio? Y tus hermanos? – cuando abrió los ojos para responderle, Hinata pudo ver un halo de tristeza

- Ellos siempre me han tenido miedo. Antes de la pelea con Naruto yo ni siquiera los consideraba hermanos, solo unos sirvientes. Pero aún así se preocupaban por mi aunque no me lo demostraran… - se quedó pensativo, pero una tímida sonrisa se asomó a sus labios

- De que te ríes? Algún recuerdo feliz?

- Mas o menos… Ayer en la mañana, cuando Temari bajó a preparar el desayuno, nos dio un beso a mi hermano y a mi. Kankourô, al verlo, puso una cara de sorpresa increíble… es normal… antes no toleraban ni que me tocaran pero ahora…

- Ahora?

- Me he dado cuenta de que una simple caricia, un simple beso o una simple mirada es importante… – la miró con un destello en los ojos aguamarina (que beyo…)

- Tienes los mismos ojos que Naruto… - dijo Hinata mirando a los ojos al Kazekage

- Los mismos ojos que Naruto? En que sentido?

- Pues mira, Naruto tiene un brillo especial en la mirada… un deseo por ser reconocido y querido en su ambiente. Pero también esta la sombra del sufrimiento que ha tenido que padecer desde que nació… Veo el mismo sufrimiento y los mismos deseos en tus ojos, pero he podido comprobar que contigo se equivocan igual que con Naruto… Os tienen miedo, odio, desprecio, pero no comprenden vuestra situación… si lo entendieran, verían que tenéis sentimientos, que sois amables y estáis esperando que os brinden un poco de cariño – inconscientemente Hinata volvió a acariciar el cabello de Gaara. Este por su parte solo cerró los ojos y disfrutaba de las caricias, pensando que esa chica lo conocía de maravilla, tal y como conocía al rubio; al fin y al cabo ambas historias eran parecidas.

El ruido de la ducha les hizo dar cuenta de la realidad. Gaara se levantó, aún sin soltar a Hinata de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Tenía las piernas un poco dormidas a causa de la postura en la que durmió, con lo que se tambaleó. Se hubiera caído al suelo a no ser por que los fuertes brazos de Gaara la sujetaron de la cintura.

- Sería mejor que te fueras a cambiar y a darte una ducha para refrescarte

- Ha-Hai – volvía a recobrar esa timidez al encontrarse tan cerca del shinobi pelirrojo. – Gaara-kun…

- Si?

- Que… que fue lo que te pasó anoche?

- Pues veras, el demonio que llevo dentro es un tanto caprichoso y si no le doy lo que quiere se enfurece, causándome dolor.

- Oh… y… que es… que es lo que quería?

- Matarte

Hinata se quedó pasmada mientras Gaara se marchaba escaleras arriba… si quería matarla y Gaara no le dejó… se sonrojó con el simple pensamiento de que el pelirrojo pudiera sentir algo por ella, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que la hubiera protegido por que ya no era la misma persona que antes. Decidida a despejarse se fue a dar una ducha.

Una vez todo el mundo estuvo listo bajaron a desayunar. Sasuke notaba a Naruto un tanto raro y mas bien triste, así que se decidió a preguntarle

- Naruto te pasa algo?

- No, no me pasa nada – puso su sonrisa de "Estoy perfectamente" y se dedicó a comerse el desayuno. Sasuke lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que Naruto no era muy dado a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando estuvieran solos ya se lo sacaría…

Gaara fue el primero en terminar de comer. Ante la sorpresa y desconcierto de todos los presentes, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su hermana. Temari no podía estar mas feliz: su novio un tiempo junto a ella y su hermano cambiando de actitud. Cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de todos posada en el se volvió y los encaró

- Que pasa, nunca habéis visto un beso entre hermanos?

- Pues claro, pero viniendo de ti es muuuuuy raro… - Naruto se atrevió a decir lo que todos estaban pensando pero por miedo no lo hacían. El rubio sabia que Gaara ya no era aquel asesino sin sentimientos y eso le agradaba, ya que lo consideraba su amigo.

- Mmmm. Bueno esta bien… Acompañadme todos a la oficina. Kankourô, tu también. Temari, puedes ir al hospital y esperarnos allí?

- De acuerdo

Todos siguieron al Kazekage hasta las oficinas centrales de Sunagakure, con curiosidad y un poco de nervios debido a lo que Gaara les contaría.

* * *

**Hasta aki podeis leer... Jajajaja como en el Un Dos Tres... Ahora a contestar vuestros reviews...**

**Shaman:** No pasa nada... tu cuando puedas te lees los capis y ya esta... no tienes por que disculparte... de todas maneras gracias por todo... Sayo!

** -koharu-:** Holaaa! Veo que tambien te gusta Naruto, igual q a mi... Muxas gracias por leerte los dos fics. Normalmente, actualizo los dos a la vez, asinq estate atenta... Nos vemos Sayo!

**Inciclopedico:** No me molestan las criticas... es mas, se agradecen. Intentare no fallar en la proxima vez xD. Muxas gracias por leer y te espero en el siguiente xD Sayo!

**Nos leemos, xaitoooo!**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	8. Chapter 8

**Vuelvo un poco tarde pero vuelvo, al fin y al cabo... es que la señorita musa se me fue por momentos y me fui un día al campo, asín que no pude u.u... Gomen, pero ahora ya lo tienen... Espero lo disfruten **

* * *

**La Magia del Desierto**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Una vez en la oficina de Gaara, todos tomaron asiento ante la gran mesa tras la cual se encontraba el Kazekage. Todos tenían la cabeza en otra parte. Naruto estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento con Sakura esa noche y permanecía callado y con la cabeza gacha; Sakura quería quedarse a solas con Naruto para entregarle su bandana y hablar sobre sus sentimientos; Hinata no hacía mas que darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que había pasado esa noche y por la mañana, intentando esclarecer sus sentimientos; Sasuke también quería quedarse a solas con Naruto para ver si lo podía ayudar en lo que fuera que le pasaba… Shikamaru e Itachi eran los únicos tranquilos. Kankourô entró en la oficina portando una pila de papeles que colocó en la mesa, enfrente de Gaara. La voz grave del pelirrojo sacó a todos de sus pensamientos

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos, os voy a explicar como están las cosas. Estamos sufriendo continuos ataques de los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que se han aliado con Akatsuki, debido a algunos métodos y armas que llevan, además que conocen muy bien nuestras debilidades. Esto parece ser una guerra de desgaste, ya que atacan una vez con toda su fuerza y se retiran unos días para volver a la carga después. Debido a los problemas con estos ataques, los ninjas médicos no dan abasto y no podemos hacer frente a las misiones que nos encomiendan por falta de personal. Es por eso que estáis aquí. Shikamaru, necesito tu capacidad de análisis para averiguar que es lo que se traen entre manos; Naruto tu Kage Bunshin y la invocación de ese sapo gigante también nos vendrían muy bien… respecto a los demás, no conozco vuestras técnicas a la perfección, así que me las demostrareis en cuanto entremos en combate. Ahora os enseñaré el hospital. Acompañadme

Todo el mundo se levantó y fue en pos del Kazekage. No tuvieron que andar mucho, ya que el hospital se levantaba en el edificio de junto de las oficinas de Gaara.

- No hay heridos mortales, pero todos acaban enfermando por alguna razón.

- Los ninjas de la Lluvia se especializan en venenos… tenéis todos los antídotos? – Hinata es la que mas sabe de antídotos y plantas curativas después de Tsunade

- Mmm… de momento no se ha muerto nadie, así que supongo que si…

- Bueno, como es mejor que sobre y no que falte le mandaré una carta a mi primo Neji para que me traiga todos los antídotos que tengo en mi despacho, así podremos hacerle frente a cualquier tipo de veneno. Naruto-kun, me podrías prestar a Krystal para mandarle la carta?

- Por supuesto Hina-chan!! Y hasta le pediré que lo traiga en su espalda para que sea más rápido

- Arigatou!! – y Hinata abrazó al rubio, provocando dos miradas un tanto celosas

- Ejem, continuemos con la visita

Continuaron visitando los diferentes departamentos del hospital, presentando a Hinata y Sakura como las nuevas integrantes del grupo de medic nin. Ellas dos se quedaron en el hospital, ayudando al personal, y los demás se fueron con Gaara y sus hermanos.

- Chicos, oídme. Vamos a patrullar por la muralla de la aldea para que conozcáis mejor por donde os movéis. Iremos por parejas: Naruto y Sasuke, Itachi y Shikamaru, Kankourô y Temari.

- Hey, Gaara… y tu?

- No te preocupes, Naruto… me se cuidar yo solito – y esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Cada grupo se fue hacia donde Gaara les había indicado. Sasuke vio su oportunidad para interrogar al kitsune.

- Naruto…

- Si? Que quieres Sasuke?

- Pues veras… te he notado hoy muy callado, para lo escandaloso que eres…

- Que pasa, no puedo estar tranquilo?

- Hey, hey… que solo es curiosidad…

- No, perdóname, Sasuke… no debí hablarte así…

- Oye, sabes que soy tu amigo y que me puedes contar verdad?

- De verdad te preocupas por mi?

- Pero mira que eres dobe… por supuesto que me preocupo por ti… por algo eres mi mejor amigo no? – a Naruto le estaban por salir lágrimas de felicidad al oír de labios de Sasuke que era su mejor amigo… pero se las contuvo.

- Gracias Sasuke, eres el primero que me lo dice…

- Y no solo yo, mucha gente en la aldea te aprecia

- Ya, pero si no me lo dicen yo como se??

- Bueno, me vas a contar que es lo que te pasa o no? A lo mejor te puedo ayudar…

- Veras… No puedo mirar a la cara a Sakura-chan…

- Que es lo que ha pasado?

- Pues por lo poco que se, me dormí en una silla cuando la estaba cuidando, ella se despertó y me llevó a la otra cama del cuarto; pero no se como acabamos durmiendo abrazados…

- Hombre, enhorabuena!!

- No digas tonterías… Sakura-chan solo me ve como un amigo, pero con lo que pasó anoche seguro que no quiere tenerme cerca… pensará que me aproveché de la situación…

- Mmm, así que por esto estas tan preocupado… no tienes que darle tanta importancia. Creo que si lo habláis tranquilamente, Sakura entenderá que todo fue un malentendido. Como dice el dicho, hablando se entiende la gente, no? – Sasuke esperaba que Sakura se decidiera por fin a confesarle sus sentimientos al ninja rubio, que bien se merecía ya un poco de felicidad.

- Tu crees?

- A peores cosas te has tenido que enfrentar no? Como cuando me quisiste detener para que no me fuera con Orochimaru… no creo que sea peor que eso…

- Bueno, todo sea por intentarlo…

- Así me gusta, ahora a recorrernos nuestra parte de muralla – y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Naruto, se dedicaron a memorizar esa parte de la pared que rodeaba Sunagakure, atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Hacia la hora de comer, cada grupo había terminado sus quehaceres y volvieron a la mansión de Gaara. Una vez después de comer, cada uno dio sus impresiones de lo que habían visto.

- Gaara-kun – cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes por la familiaridad con la que Hinata trataba al Kazekage, y el se dejaba… - en el hospital hay varios heridos que necesitan de un antídoto que solo se fabrica en Konoha, así que me pondré a escribir la carta a Neji-oniisan ahora mismo. Necesitamos mis hierbas y antídotos ya. – dicho eso se fue a su habitación a escribir la misiva.

- Itachi y yo hemos preparado un plan para un posible ataque. Necesitaríamos la colaboración de todos y cada uno de ustedes. Utilizaremos los grupos formados por Gaara. Sasuke, tu sabes utilizar el Tsukiyomi?

- Si, lo aprendí mientras estaba con Orochimaru.

- Perfecto. Naruto, mientras Sasuke hipnotiza a los enemigos, tu, con tu Kage Bunshin los noqueas.

- Okay

- Itachi, si no te parece mal, podríamos seguir el mismo plan, pero yo los dejare K.O. con mi Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu, te parece?

- No me parece mal.

- También necesitaremos a Sakura y a Hinata… por cierto donde se ha metido?

- Voy a buscarla

Gaara se va escaleras arriba a buscar a Hinata. Esta, por su parte, escribió la carta para Tsunade, pidiéndole permiso para que su oniisan pudiera ir a Suna. Como tenía prisa por enviarla, salió corriendo de la habitación sin mirar por donde iba… hasta que chocó con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien. Del impulso del choque, se cayó hacia atrás, pero un brazo la cogió de la cintura y la apegó a su dueño. La chica levantó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con Gaara. Se sonrojó por la cercanía del muchacho, pero no apartó la vista de sus ojos. No sabía por que, pero los ojos de Gaara tenían un efecto especial sobre ella. Parecía que la hipnotizaban, pero a la vez sentía tanta tranquilidad… a Gaara le pasaba algo parecido con la Hyuuga. Desde que vio esa carita inocente pero a la vez decidida, algo cambió en el frío corazón del shinobi del desierto. Sus ojos se parecían a la luna que a el le gustaba observar. Gaara bajó un poco la cabeza, puesto que era mas alto que ella, para aspirar su perfume, una sutil mezcla de flores y hierbas medicinales que parecía calmar su atormentada alma. La chica se estremeció ante las acciones del pelirrojo, aferrándose a las oscuras ropas de Gaara. Con la otra mano, le levantó la barbilla a Hinata, sin dejar de mirarla a sus perlados ojos. La distancia entre sus rostros iba disminuyendo hasta que…

- Hinata, donde te… - Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta al presenciar la escena. Hinata se separó de Gaara y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo, mas roja que un tomate. Gaara la siguió, mientras que Sakura no salía de su asombro. "¿Desde cuando estos dos se llevan tan bien?... Un momento, si Hinata está con Naruto, entonces… le esta siendo infiel??? No puedo consentirlo, esta noche sin falta hablaré con ella" y bajó al salón.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en el patio de la casa, pues necesitaban un amplio espacio para la invocación de Krystal. Volvió a realizar los sellos de la otra vez y al instante el majestuoso halcón estaba frente a ellos. Krystal se acercó a Naruto y frotó su cabeza contra su cuello, haciendo que el chico soltara una risita por las cosquillas.

- Hola Krystal, como has estado?

- Muy sola desde que no me llama,Naruto-sama…

- Pero si te invoqué ayer…

- Pero le echo de menos…

- Bueno si quieres, te puedo invocar mas seguido y me llevas a dar una vuelta, te parece? – como respuesta, el halcón volvió a frotar su cabeza contra el cuello de Naruto, mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza. Después de un rato así – Krystal, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Lo que usted diga Naruto-sama

- Veras, necesito que lleves esta carta – se la enrolló en la pata – a Tsunade-baachan, la Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja. Cuando se la entregues, mandará llamar a un chico que se parece a Hinata – le mostró a la Hyuuga – Quiero que lo traigas aquí cuando el te lo pida, si no te molesta…

- Entendido, Naruto-sama. Tendré que llevarlo de vuelta?

- Eso que lo decida el, de acuerdo?

- Hai, Naruto-sama – y con una caricia, el ave levantó el vuelo.

- Bueno, mas o menos en unas horas estará aquí…

- Krystal te tiene mucho cariño, Naruto-kun

- Ella es como yo, no tiene padres, está sola en el mundo. Cuando la acogí y la cuidé, me tomó mucho cariño y yo a ella…

- Es que es imposible no tomarte cariño, Naruto-kun – Hinata le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente – Tienes un corazón de oro.

- Arigatou, Hina-chan

- De eso podemos ser testigos todos… - el rubio se giró hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se encontró con todos sonriéndole. – en mayor o menor medida, tu siempre has estado ahí para nosotros, siempre nos has ayudado, sin importarte si lo pasabas mal… No nos importa lo que diga la gente, para nosotros eres el mejor, verdad chicos? – Sakura se giró hacia los demás para verlos asentir con la cabeza, mientras que Naruto se estaba emocionando por momentos.

- Muchas gracias a todos, chicos. De verdad que no podría tener mejores amigos.

Y junto con los demás se fueron hacia la casa a esperar a Neji. Naruto tenía una sonrisa en la cara que no tenía nada que ver con las sonrisas que mostraba ante los demás; esta era de autentica felicidad.

* * *

**Weno, me ha costado pero aki ta... Espero que no este muy flojo... Aora a contestar vuestros reviews**

**Inciclopedico:** Jejeje, espero que este no te decepcione... un poco tarde pero weno... Arigatou por leerla y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** Amixxxx!! Asias por leerla... sorry por la demora, pero esque no sabía que poner, asi que a lo mejor este capi no es lo mas bueno del mundo, pero se hace lo que se puede... xD Enga, que te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Gaara no Girl.-.Cami:** Amixxx!! Gracias por tus palabras, me suben la autoestima casi por las nubes, pero sin llegar a creermelo del todo jejejejejejej... Weno, Arigatou Gozaimasu y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Ja ne, minna-san!!**

** Sabaku no Rakna **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayoooo Gozaimasuuu!!!! Aki vengo con otro capi, esta vez muuuy largo (comparado como me salen los demas si) porque estoy inspirada... Par las fans de Neji(me incluyo .): en este capi saleeeeeee!!! Weno, me dejo de chachara y al capi xD**

* * *

**La Magia del Desierto**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Mientras esperaban a Neji, Temari y Hinata fueron a preparar un te para todos. Estaban esperando que el agua se calentara cuando Hinata se atrevió a preguntarle a Temari algo que la estaba atormentando

- Etto… Temari-chan?

- Si, Hinata?

- Se puede enamorar alguien en un día?

- Ummm… depende de cómo sientas… Te pasa algo a ti? – Hinata se sonrojó y desvió la mirada – Hinata, me gustaría ser una amiga para ti, así que si te pasa algo me puedes contar… - dijo la kunoichi posando una mano en el hombro de la Hyuuga. Hinata levantó la vista

- Veras, Temari-chan, es que desde que vinimos he empezado a sentir algo muy fuerte en mi pecho… es una sensación nueva para mi…

- A ver, que es lo que sientes cuando estas con esa persona…

- Pues… cuando me mira me pongo nerviosa, pero a la vez no quiero que aparte la vista, lo mismo que yo no puedo apartarla de el… cuando me roza un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, haciendo que se me erice el vello… deseo estar con el, abrazarlo, sentir su piel, pero no se si el sentirá lo mismo por mi, pero no puedo evitarlo… si, ya se, me ha dado fuerte verdad? – Hinata sonrió de medio lado un poco triste

- Hinata, el amor es lo mas maravilloso del mundo, pero también conlleva algo de sufrimiento, pero se puede decir que es un sufrimiento placentero… me alegro por ti que estés enamorada, pero si no lo hablas con la persona a quien quieres poco vas a sacar en claro… y… se puede conocer el nombre del afortunado? – Hinata bajó la vista, totalmente avergonzada y temerosa de decírselo – Vamos, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie – Temari tenía una sonrisa en los labios

- Yo… etto… es tu hermano Gaara…

De pronto, la chica se vio envuelta en los brazos de la rubia, siendo estrechada con fuerza y cariño. Hinata estaba sorprendida y anonadada del comportamiento de Temari, pero lo que dijo a continuación la descolocó mas todavía.

- Arigatou

- Te-Temari-chan? Por que me das las gracias?

- Por querer a mi hermano tal y como es. La gente ya no lo insulta por la calle, pero muchos siguen pensando que es un monstruo sin sentimientos. Gaara sufre, aunque por su cargo y su personalidad no lo muestre.

- En ese aspecto es igual a Naruto. Aunque este pasando un infierno prefiere no preocupar a los demás. Pero yo he visto a tu hermano sufrir y una congoja se me instala en el corazón. Quiero ayudarlo, pero no se como.

- Dándole tu amor y cariño. Hace poco que se abrió a nosotros y ahora sonríe un poco mas, pero le sigue faltando algo: sentirse amado y necesitado por otra persona. Estoy segura que le harás un gran bien a Gaara. Nos dijo que ya estaba harto de estar solo y quería saber lo que era sentirse querido. Por nuestra parte estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero Gaara no conoce el amor de una pareja. En eso lo puedes ayudar tu.

- Hai, haré lo que pueda porque lo quiero mucho. Nunca pensé sentir algo tan grande por alguien en tan poco tiempo… hasta a mi me asombra. Pero bienvenido sea – Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se mostró en el rostro de la chica, mientras la rubia la miraba con el agradecimiento plasmado en los ojos

"Sabía que esta chica podría ayudar a nuestro hermano. Su alma pura y su sentido de la vida le harán muy bien a Gaara. Sobre todo desde lo de anoche." Temari recordaba cuando había visto a Gaara salir de su cuarto con unas mantas y tapar a Hinata; también cuando Hinata lo cuidó toda la noche.

- Bueno, el te está listo. Salgamos que tu primo debe estar a punto de llegar.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con Sakura, que parecía en estado de shock

- Sakura-chan te ocurre algo? – la voz de la kunoichi de la arena la sacó de su ensimismamiento

- Eh? No, no, estoy bien, solo me quede pensando una cosa sin importancia… jejeje – había oído toda la conversación de Hinata, de ahí el shock - "No puedo dejar que Hinata haga daño a mi Naru!" Inner: y desde cuando lo llamas mi Naru? " O////O, yo, etto, pues…" Inner: quieres aceptar tus sentimientos de una buena vez? (se esta empezando a enfadar… ten cuidado Sakurita…xD) "Ahh! Esta bien, tu ganas! AMO A NARUTO! Mejor así? Me dejaras tranquila ya?" Inner: claro, solo quería que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que lo quieres. Así que esta noche, no? "Esta noche?" Inner: Si serás cortita… tienes que hablar con Hinata pero YA! "Hai, hai… esta noche hablaremos largo y tendido" – después de esta conversación con su Inner/conciencia siguió a las chicas hasta el salón.

Pasaban los minutos y en el salón estaban todos los habitantes de la casa. Shikamaru charlaba con Kankourô, con Temari sentada en sus piernas y el brazo del Nara rodeándole la cintura; Gaara se encontraba apoyado en una pared, con la vista fija en un punto; Hinata estaba cabizbaja, pensando en como enfrentaría al pelirrojo. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista, solo para encontrarse con esas orbes aguamarinas fijas en ella; Sasuke e Itachi conversaban con Sakura, que a intervalos regulares miraba a cierto kitsune de reojo, causando una imperceptible sonrisa en el Uchiha menor; Naruto, por su parte, estaba mirando por la ventana al patio por donde debería aparecer Krystal con Neji en su lomo. El shinobi pensaba en sus cosas, en como explicarle la situación a Sakura sin que pensara mal de el…

Un grito de alegría del rubio los sacó de sus pensamientos. Naruto veía como Krystal se posaba majestuosamente en el suelo, con una figura en su espalda.

- Chicos, Neji ya ha llegado! – y con precipitación fue a su encuentro. Todos los demás los siguieron.

Neji se bajó, tambaleante, del halcón, justo a tiempo para ver salir corriendo de la casa a un Naruto sonriente. En cuanto llegó, acarició la cabeza de Krystal

- Arigatou, Krystal, por traer a Neji… algún problema por el camino?

- Ninguno, Naruto-sama. Neji-sama es muy atento conmigo. Es un placer ver que los amigos de Naruto-sama son como el…

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Krystal es muy amable también por haberme traído en su lomo, así que lo que menos puedo hacer es tratarla con respeto – Neji se sorprendió cuando el halcón frotó su cabeza contra el cuello del genio Hyuuga, haciendo que soltara una risilla…

- Me voy a poner celosillo, eh? Debes de caerle realmente bien, sino no te daría esa muestra de cariño y confianza que solo me da a mi. Bienvenido Neji. Sabes? Es la primera vez en mi vida que te veo reír así.

- Gracias por la bienvenida. Es que Krystal es muy linda, siempre preocupándose por los demás. Creo que eso lo ha aprendido de ti, Naruto.

- Cuando la cuidé, le enseñe que hay que ser bueno, no importa lo que te hagan, puesto que si escoges el camino de la venganza y el odio no te espera nada bueno. Krystal, al igual que yo, ha sufrido mucho, pero su espíritu bondadoso no lo ha perdido… por fortuna…– mientras decía esto, se acercó a Krystal y le acarició la cabeza.

Sasuke, al escuchar estas palabras de boca de Naruto, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable del sufrimiento de su amigo, pero una mano de Itachi en su hombro, junto con sus palabras, consiguió aliviarlo un poco

- No debes sentirte culpable. En todo caso, el que debería sentirse así soy yo, ya que por mi culpa has vivido tu infancia rodeado de odio y resentimiento hacía mi…

- No digas eso, onii-chan. Es mejor olvidar el pasado y centrarse en el presente. Por suerte pudimos enmendar nuestros errores y ahora estamos bien verdad?

- Tienes razón, otouto-chan.

Hinata se adelantó para saludar a su primo. De un salto, ya que era mas bajita que Neji, se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó, plantándole un beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que Neji se sonrojara y Gaara sintiera una punzada de celos.

- Bienvenido Neji-niisan!

- Hinata-sama… que hay gente y pueden malinterpretar las cosas…

- Vamos Neji, que estamos como en familia… podrías mostrar un poco de cariño hacia tu prima no?

Recapacitando en las palabras de Naruto, lentamente fue pasando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su prima, capturándola en un tierno abrazo. También le dio un beso en la mejilla, mostrándole su afecto.

- Hinata-sama. Bien sabes que eres el único miembro del Souke que me merece total respeto y admiración, pues los demás solo se rigen por las estrictas normas del clan… así que si no le molesta, cuando estemos con nuestros amigos… etto… - Neji no sabía como continuar. Hinata se descolgó de su primo y lo miró interrogante.

Neji siempre había sentido un cariño especial hacia su prima, pero desde el incidente de su padre volcó todo su odio y resentimiento en Hinata. Pero las palabras de Naruto sacaron a Neji de su error, mostrándole que ella no tenía la culpa de nada; que la había hecho sufrir aun a pesar del cariño que ella le profesaba. Ahora se arrepentía de ello, así que quería empezar de nuevo con ella.

- Neji, desde cuando esa indecisión? – Naruto estaba sorprendido del cambio de Neji para con su prima. Después del examen de chuunin comenzó a tratarla con mas normalidad, cosa que noto Naruto en el cambio de humor de Hinata: estaba mas alegre.

- Naruto, tu no entiendes las normas del clan Hyuuga verdad? Lo que estoy a punto de pedirle a Hinata-sama… si se enteran el clan son capaces de expulsarme y hasta de matarme… - Hinata tenía la boca abierta y una pregunta rondando su mente…

- Neji-oniisan… tan grave es?

- Grave grave… pues no. Pero es delicado… Hinata-sama, cuando estemos solos o con nuestros amigos… puedo… tutearla?

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que oía. Ella le había pedido muchas veces que lo hiciera, pero el se rehusaba, alegando que un miembro del Bouke no tenía el mas mínimo derecho a tratar tan familiarmente a un miembro del Souke. A Hinata nunca le han gustado las normas del clan, así que al oír que Neji le pedía eso una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Otra vez se le colgó del cuello

- Por supuesto que puedes Neji-oniisan! Te lo llevo pidiendo desde hace meses, pero tu siempre te negabas… a que viene el cambio ahora?

- Pues es que quiero cambiar mi actitud contigo para compensarte por todo lo que te hice sufrir en el pasado. Sumimasen

- No tienes por que disculparte oniisan… comprendo tu situación. Para ti fue muy dura la decisión de Hizashi-sama y lo tomaste como algo que no era… a mi tampoco me agradan las normas de nuestro clan, así que cuando sea cabeza del clan pienso cambiar unas cuantas cosas… - Neji estaba sorprendido. No sabía que su prima tuviera tanta decisión y ganas de cambiar las cosas. Pero también era de entender, puesto que desde pequeña siempre la trataron como un estorbo, alguien inútil para el clan – Neji-oniisan… puedo llamarte Neji a secas?

- Claro que si… Hinata – al escuchar su nombre sin el "sama" de boca de su querido primo, Hinata, de la pura felicidad, por poco y ahoga a Neji del abrazo tan fuerte que le dio – Hinata… me… ahogas

- Oh… - lo soltó – Gomen, es que me has hecho muy feliz. Gaara-kun… - el aludido dio un paso al frente – puede Neji quedarse a dormir hoy en tu casa?

- Si el lo desea… - utilizo un tono un tanto frío para con Neji, quien estaba atónito por la familiaridad con la que su prima lo trataba.

- Muchas gracias, Kazekage-sama, pero mañana tengo que partir hacia una misión importante y tengo que prepararme y descansar bien. Aquí tienes lo que me pediste, Hinata. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas y cuídate, de acuerdo?– se acercó a su prima y volvió a darle un abrazo y un beso como despedida – Esto no lo podremos hacer en casa… si tu padre nos llegara a ver a saber que es lo que pensaría…

- Tienes razón, Neji. Que te vaya bien en la misión. Te vas a ir andando?

- Pues… - miró a Krystal y le dedicó una sonrisa – me gustaría que Krystal me volviera a llevar… si no te es mucha molestia, claro.

- Claro que no Neji-sama. Será un placer. Puedo preguntar porque desea que lo lleve?

- Veras, donde yo vivo me siento como un ave enjaulada. Cuando veníamos hacia aquí me sentí vivo y libre por primera vez. Y todo gracias a ti. Es por eso que me gustaría experimentar esa libertad otra vez, si no te importa. – como respuesta recibió una caricia de parte del halcón. Sonriendo le contestó – supongo que eso quiere decir que si… Naruto, te agradezco que enviaras a Krystal. Cuida de Hinata.

- Lo haré. Krystal, ten cuidado por el camino que ya está anocheciendo.

- Hai, Naruto-sama.

Y con Neji en su lomo, el halcón levantó el vuelo, perdiéndose en un cielo cada vez mas oscuro.

Naruto se llevó las manos al estómago. Los demás oyeron una especie de rugido proveniente del kitsune. Avergonzado, posó una mano tras su nuca y rió nervioso

- Jejejeje… tengo un poco de hambre…

- Eso ya lo hemos notado todos, Naruto-kun – Hinata cogió del brazo al kitsune y se fue con el hacia donde estaban todos. Mientras caminaba notó una penetrante mirada fija en ella y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que pertenecía al pelirrojo. Se soltó de Naruto y se acercó a Gaara. – Gaara-kun, donde puedo guardar esto?

- Puedes dejarlo en un mueble que hay en tu habitación. Ya mañana a primera hora le administraremos los antídotos pertinentes a los enfermos.

- Hai – y Hinata se fue a su cuarto.

Los demás entraron y empezaron a preparar la mesa. Hinata (cuando bajó del cuarto) y Sakura ayudaban a Temari en la cocina mientras que los chicos acomodaban los platos y demás. Después de una cena alegre y entre bromas, cada cual se fue a su respectivo cuarto. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi y Shikamaru subían las escaleras entre las risas escandalosas del rubio y Shikamaru diciendo "Esto va a resultar problemático". El Nara se lo pensó mejor y decidió desaparecer de escena. Ya se conocía lo bastante al rubio como para no prever que haría alguna que otra trastada. Temari lo vio y decidió seguirlo. Tenía que aprovechar que su novio estaba con ella un tiempo.

Sakura se fue a su cuarto a pensar como enfrentar a Hinata, mientras que ésta se quedó en la cocina a lavar los platos. Gaara, en un intento de entablar conversación con ella, se quedó a ayudarla.

- Gaara-kun, no hace falta que te molestes… - se estaba empezando a sonrojar por la cercanía del shinobi de la arena.

- No me importa. Así te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi anoche.

- Cualquiera en mi situación hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- No. Solo conocía a tres personas que hubieran hecho algo así. Y ahora son cuatro…

- De veras? Yo no entiendo como la gente puede ser tan mala. No se dan cuenta que las palabras hieren mas que cualquier arma?

- Se ve que no. Pero Naruto parece tan alegre y optimista… es que lo que le dicen, la forma en que lo miran no le afecta?

- No es que no le afecte… en realidad le afecta mas de lo que cree… El no lo sabe, pero yo estuve enamorada de el hace tiempo. Siempre me la pasaba observándolo sin que se diera cuenta. Cada vez que alguien se metía con el le sacaba la lengua y se iba, ofendido y arrogante; pero una vez fuera del alcance de la gente, se sentaba en el suelo, apoyaba la cabeza en las rodillas y lloraba. Yo me moría de ganas de ir a consolarlo, pero no me atrevía. Pero ahora he cambiado. Si alguien sufre delante de mí no puedo evitar el ir corriendo a socorrerle. Se trate de quien se trate.

- Aunque se trate de un asesino como yo? – estas palabras las dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Hinata, para reconfortarle, le cogió la mano y se la acarició. Gaara se sorprendió con este hecho, no sabiendo reaccionar.

- Yo no creo que fueras un asesino por que quisieras. Tu infancia ha debido de ser mas dura aun que la de Naruto. Pero debes de empezar a creer en que hay gente que te quiere: tus hermanos, tus amigos…

- Y tu? Podrías llegar a quererme?

Hinata bajó la mirada, totalmente sonrojada, sin saber si decirle o no… cuando un ruido atrajo la atención de ambos.

- Que es lo que esta pasando ahí arriba?

- Sería mejor que vayamos a ver, Gaara-kun

- Esta bien

Y se fueron escaleras arriba, sin percatarse de que iban cogidos de la mano. Cuando llegaron arriba, Hinata se dio cuenta y su cara adquirió el color de un tomate maduro.

- Etto Gaara-kun, me podrías soltar? Es que necesito ir a mi cuarto…

- Oh… Gomen

- No pasa nada. Oyasumi nasai – y venciendo su timidez con respecto a Gaara, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que un leve sonrojo tiñera de rosa las mejillas del pelirrojo.

Gaara se disponía a entrar en el cuarto de los chicos, cuando al abrir la puerta… PLAFF! Un cojín se estrelló contra su cara. La escena no podía ser mas extraña en casa de Gaara: Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi tenían una guerra de almohadas. Naruto estaba de pie en la cama, mientras que Sasuke e Itachi se escondían detrás de las otras. Cuando Gaara entró escuchó a Naruto gritar

- Eeeyy eso no valeeee! Dos contra uno es injusto… chicos, que os pasa? – de repente los hermanos Uchiha se habían quedado mudos, al ver como el pelirrojo se acercaba por detrás a Naruto, con el cojín que le había dado. Sin previo aviso, el rubio recibió un cojinzazo de Gaara, derribándolo de la cama – Auch! Pero quien ha hecho eso? –se levantó y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el shinobi de la arena. – Gaara! Que haces aquí? No me digas que vienes para unirte a la fiesta?

- No. Solo vine para ver que había sido ese ruido de antes.

- Ah. Gomen, gomen… es que de un golpe me he caído de la cama…

- Oye… y esto… es divertido?

Todos pusieron esta cara O.O Era la primera vez que veían a Gaara así de cohibido. Para el también era muy difícil abrir el corazón, puesto que no quería que lo hirieran de nuevo. Todos sonrieron y asintieron. Naruto le pasó el brazo por los hombros

- Quieres jugar? Así me ayudarías…

- Es que yo nunca he jugado, ni de pequeño…

- No te preocupes. Si he podido convencer a los fríos Uchiha de que jueguen conmigo también te podré convencer a ti no?

- Es verdad. No subestimes el poder de persuasión de Naruto-kun – Itachi sonreía porque veía a su hermano feliz. Y de paso el también se estaba divirtiendo, ya que hacía mucho que no lo hacía. – Venga, anímate

- Bueno, está bien. Por cierto, donde esta Shikamaru?

- No lo se. Se ve que me vio las intenciones y se esfumó… - se rascó la nuca y puso una de sus muecas zorrunas que lo hacen ver tan lindo – venga Gaara, tu harás equipo conmigo, que sino voy en desventaja.

- Vale

Gaara cogió una almohada, apuntó y disparó, dándole a Sasuke en un brazo. Itachi cogió otro cojín y lo lanzó. Naruto lo cogió al vuelo y se lo devolvió, pero no vio venir otro de parte de Sasuke, que le dio en toda la cara, tirándolo hacia atrás. Naruto se quedó despatarrado en la cama con el cojín en la cabeza. De repente sintió unas risas. Al principio eran tímidas, pero luego se convirtieron en carcajadas.

- Quien se esta riendo de mi, eh?

Cuando volteó a ver, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Era la primera vez que veía reír a Gaara. Eso significaba que estaba dispuesto a cambiar un poco su actitud fría y distante, al menos con su familia y amigos

- Bueno, ya basta de reírse de mi no? – el rubio hizo un mohín, hinchando los mofletes – Gaara, me encanta que te rías, pero ya vale no?

- Es que tenías que haberte visto… todo tirado en la cama… jajaja

- Vale, si no quieres parar de reír, yo te daré motivos para reír

Y se lanzó contra Gaara, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que llorara de risa. Sasuke e Itachi observaban la escena divertidos.

- Es normal que sean amigos. Han tenido que pasar por lo mismo

- Si, otouto-chan, pero ahora tienen amigos y el uno al otro

* * *

**Weno, espero que les haya agradado que sea mas largo que los que suelo hacer, pero este me salió así... Ahora tengo que exponer unas cuantas dudillas que me han surgido, weno, mas bien son preguntas: kieren que haga lemon? si es q si, de q pareja? Contestenme en los reviews porfis. Ahora a contestar yo xD**

**Inciclopedico:** Suelo actualizar cada dos o tres días. Si tardo mas, pos me agobio porque no me gusta hacerles esperar... de todas maneras arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** Se supone que Naruto estaba presente cuando lo de Orochimaru e Itachi (primer capi pa mas señas) y se volvieron mucho mas amigos que antes... al menos es como a mi me gustaría . Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

** DREIGNUS:** Bienvenido Dreignus. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Pues si, Gaara y Hinata hacen buena pareja. Así Hinata le contagia un poco de su dulzura al duro de Gaara... Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Gaara no Girl Cami.-.Angel:** Amiiiix!! Continua pronto tu fic, que yo tb toy emocionada de saber como le va a Hinata con Gaara ahora que ya mas o menos lo tien claro... Arigatou por tu atención y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Ya sabeis, contestarme a la pregun en el review!! Matta ne, minna-san!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aki otro capi de la historia... lean y disfruten n.n**

* * *

**La magia del Desierto**

* * *

**  
Capitulo 10**

Mientras la guerra de almohadas tenía lugar en el cuarto de los chicos, Hinata volvía al suyo después de ir al baño. Al pasar por la puerta del cuarto oyó la risa clara de Gaara y una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro. Sakura la esperaba sentada en la cama, con una expresión de seriedad y con todo pensado. Cuando Hinata entró en el cuarto se encontró a Sakura en la cama, mirándola seriamente.

- Hinata, de que te ríes? – usaba un tono algo frío

- Es que es la primera vez que oigo reír a Gaara. Parece ser que se esta divirtiendo con los chicos…

- Parece que te llevas muy bien con el, no?

- Si, es un chico maravilloso. Dentro de esa coraza de tipo duro y frío se esconde un chico tímido que solo busca algo de amor. Le pasa igual que a Naruto-kun, solo quiere ser aceptado tal y como es.

- Hinata, escúchame una cosa: no voy a permitir que juegues con Naruto. Ya bastante ha sufrido como para que tu ahora le seas infiel con su amigo.

- Como? Sakura-chan de que estas hablando?

- Pues de que escuché tu conversación con Temari-chan y lo se todo.

- Yo por lo menos soy capaz de admitir mis sentimientos. – la Hyuuga estaba resentida por las palabras de la Haruno

- Eh?

- Sakura, por que no admites de una buena vez que te gusta Naruto-kun? El todavía esta enamorado de ti, así que no se que esperas. – Hinata parecía dolida de cómo la estaba tratando su mejor amiga – Ah, y una cosa mas… antes de acusar a nadie infórmate bien de las cosas

Con estas palabras, Hinata salió corriendo del cuarto con lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos perla, dejando a una Sakura en estado de shock. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba hablar con Naruto. Se asomó a la ventana y miró hacia el cuarto de al lado. Naruto estaba en el balcón, observando el cielo nocturno sobre Sunagakure. De pronto miró hacia atrás y de un saltó aterrizo en la calle. Sin prisa echo a andar por la desierta aldea. Sakura vio la oportunidad perfecta y lo siguió.

Hinata tenía pensado encerrarse en el cuarto de baño a pensar sobre lo ocurrido, pero por las lágrimas no vio por donde iba y se metió en la puerta de al lado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyó la frente en la madera, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. De repente escuchó una voz familiar para ella

- Hinata?

La aludida se volteó, encontrándose con la figura de Gaara.

- Gaara-kun, que haces aquí? - respondió la Hyuuga limpiandose las lágrimas

- Eso lo debería preguntar yo, puesto que es mi habitación.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba: estaba en pijama en la habitación de un chico, el cual tenía el torso al descubierto (babas xDDD). Al ver que Hinata se iba a marchar, el pelirrojo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en el cabello de la chica.

- No te vayas, por favor. No me dejes solo

La chica se volteó en el abrazo y, sin poder contenerse mas, se aferró a su pecho, llorando. Gaara estaba desconcertado. Era la primera vez que sentía esa congoja al ver llorar a alguien. Con cuidado la cogió en brazos y se sentaron en la cama.

- Hinata, por que lloras?

- Sniff… es que Sakura últimamente me trata mal porque piensa que yo estoy con Naruto-kun… dice que no permitirá que juegue con el y esté con su amigo…

- Con Sasuke?

- No, tonto, contigo

Gaara abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Pudiera ser que Hinata sintiera algo por el? El simple pensamiento generaba que su corazón latiera mas deprisa, emocionado ante la idea.

- Que fue cuando Sakura nos vio en el pasillo?

-H-Hai – la chica no sabía si contarle lo de la conversación con Temari

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación del pelirrojo. Hinata jugaba con sus deditos como hacía antes y Gaara solo la observaba.

- Hinata, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Hai

- Como es amar?

- Etto… a ver como te explico… cuando estas con esa persona te sientes muy bien, cuando te mira o te roza te pones nervioso, deseas pasar junto a esa persona el mayor tiempo posible…

- Hinata… según la descripción, creo que me he enamorado de ti – estas palabras dejaron anonadada a la Hyuuga. Gaara estaba totalmente rojo y cabizbajo. – Contigo siento que puedo ser yo mismo. Me siento en paz conmigo y con el resto del mundo. Verás, cuando tenía unos 5 o 6 años no entendía porque la gente me llamaba monstruo. Solo había una persona en el mundo que me quería, o eso creía yo, mi tío Yashamaru. El me enseñó el significado de la palabra amar, el significado del amor, pero yo nunca lo sentí. Una noche, un ninja intentó matarme. Yo me asusté y la arena, siguiendo mi subconsciente, atrapó al ninja y lo hirió de muerte. Cuando le quité la máscara descubrí que era mi tío. Desde esa noche cerré mi corazón con un muro de hielo para que no me lastimaran mas y me convertí en lo que viste en el examen de chuunin. Gracias a Naruto pude volver a sentir que había algo mas que pedir a la vida: un poco de felicidad.

Hinata se fue acercando a Gaara y cogió su mano, envolviéndola entre las suyas mientras se la acariciaba. Gaara le estaba abriendo su corazón solo a ella y eso lo consideraba un tesoro y un honor. Así que siguió escuchándolo.

- Estoy harto. Harto de que me miren con miedo y odio, harto de que no comprendan que también tengo sentimientos… pero en realidad lo único que tengo es miedo. Miedo a sufrir, a que me hieran otra vez, no físicamente, sino en el alma o el corazón. – el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza y miró a Hinata con los ojos tristes. – entenderé que no quieras nada con alguien como yo…

Hinata llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios del pelirrojo y lo hizo callar.

- Gaara, quien te ha dicho eso? Sakura se ha enfrentado hoy a mi por que ha escuchado una conversación entre tu hermana y yo. Le preguntaba a Temari-chan si alguien se puede enamorar en un día. Ahora estoy segura que si. – conforme hablaba se iba acercando mas y mas a Gaara. – Yo solo deseo darte un poco de esa felicidad que deseas, ser tu luz en la oscuridad. Me lo permitirás?

Gaara la miraba embobado, pero de repente sintió como algo se deslizaba por su mejilla. Eso era… una lágrima? Sabaku no Gaara estaba llorando? Hacía mucho tiempo que se había prohibido llorar, porque lo consideraba un signo de debilidad. Pero el llanto significa que somos humanos y tenemos sentimientos. Lo mas dulcemente que pudo, Hinata posó su fina mano en el rostro pálido de Gaara y le fue secando las lágrimas con suaves caricias. Acercó su rostro al de Gaara y le besó las mejillas, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas. Luego descendió hasta sus labios y posó un tierno beso en ellos. Se separó y observó la reacción del muchacho. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en el rostro. Cuando los abrió se encontró a Hinata muy cerca de el, haciendo que su corazón palpitase descontrolado. En un impulso la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia si. La chica rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Hinata – le susurró al oído – no se lo que me has hecho, pero estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Gracias a ti he abierto mi corazón y me he quitado un peso de encima. Me podrás enseñar a amar? – Hinata se separó la distancia justa para juntar sus frentes

- Ya lo estoy haciendo, no lo sientes? – y capturó los labios del shinobi con los suyos. Gaara no sabía que hacer, solo se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos recién adquiridos.

Sus labios se rozaban mutuamente con dulzura y cariño, algo nunca pensado en Gaara, pero que Hinata había conseguido hacer aflorar. Poco a poco fueron intensificando el beso, explorando cada uno la cavidad bucal del otro. Se separaron por falta de aire. Hinata posó sus manos en el pecho de Gaara, acariciándolo

- No pensé que tuvieras la piel tan suave

- Y yo no pensé que el amor fuera tan bonito… Ven, te quiero enseñar una cosa.

- Adonde me llevas?

- A mi lugar favorito del desierto

- Espera un momento… nos vamos a resfriar si vamos así

- Eso tiene arreglo. – con un entusiasmo inusitado en el, Gaara fue a su armario y cogió dos capas. Le tendió una a Hinata – Ten, con esto no pasaras frío

La chica se puso la capa, notando como llevaba impregnado el aroma del pelirrojo. Aspiro profundamente ese aroma que la embriagaba. Sintió como Gaara la cogía de la cintura y juntos desaparecían en un remolino de arena.

Mientras, con Sakura y Naruto…

Naruto iba caminando tranquilamente por la desierta aldea sin imaginar que estaba siendo seguido por cierta pelirrosa. Llegó al único parque que había; un espacio verde con palmeras y un pequeño lago. Se sentó en un banco, mirando las estrellas. Sakura lo seguía a corta distancia pero sin perderle de vista ni un segundo. Necesitaba hablar con el, aclarar todo y mostrarle sus sentimientos. Vio que Naruto se sentaba en un banco y decidió ocultarse detrás de una palmera justo a su espalda. Había luna llena, por lo que la chica podía ver perfectamente la silueta del shinobi.

Pasaban los minutos y Naruto solo estaba ahí sentado, mirando el firmamento. Sakura no podía dejar de notar lo guapo que se veía bajo la luz de la luna. Naruto bajó la cabeza, hasta apoyarla en las manos que tenía posadas en sus rodillas. Sakura vio como los hombros del chico convulsionaban y unas gotas mojaban el suelo. Naruto estaba llorando. Sin poder contenerse, Sakura corrió hacia el.

- Naruto, que tienes?

- Sa-Sakura-chan! Que haces aquí? – respondió el chico secándose las lágrimas rápidamente

- Yo… necesito hablar contigo.

- No puede esperar a mañana? – Naruto estaba triste y no quería preocupar a Sakura – es que ahora tengo sueño y quiero ir a dormir. – se levantó, pero Sakura lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

- No, no puedo esperar – Naruto, resignado y sin mirarla a los ojos se volvió a sentar en el banco, esta vez con Sakura a su lado – te quería preguntar si es verdad que estas saliendo con Hinata-chan

- Yo? Salir con Hinata-chan? De donde sacas eso?

- Pues pruebas no me faltan: la primera y principal es lo que oí cuando quedamos en la puerta de la aldea para venir aquí. Hinata le dijo a Itachi que dudaba que su padre supiera de vuestra relación.

- Si, de nuestra relación de amigos. Hina-chan es mi mejor amiga desde que volví de lo de Sasuke. Ella me estuvo cuidando y perdió su timidez para conmigo. Desde entonces nos hemos visto mucho y nos hemos hecho muy amigos… se puede saber para que el interés?

- Oh… yo… esto… 'Inner: menuda metida de pata… si en vez de quedarte callada ese dia hubieras preguntado directamente a Naruto "Urusai!"' Es que las muestras de cariño que os dais dan que pensar… esos abrazos, que te coja del brazo, las risitas… - iba elevando el tono de voz mientras hablaba…

- Sakura-chan, por que estas enfadada?

- No estoy enfadada… Yo… estoy celosa

- Como? – Naruto no daba crédito a lo que oía. Sakura celosa de Hinata?

- A mi nunca me has abrazado así ni nada por el estilo, bueno, menos anoche, pero eso fue en sueños…

- Es que me daba vergüenza y miedo por si te enojabas.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar. Sakura se decidió a preguntarle el motivo de su llanto.

- A propósito, por que llorabas antes?

- No lloraba…

- A mi no me engañas. He visto como las lágrimas caían al suelo y todavía tienes los ojos rojos. Tienes que empezar a confiar en la gente que te quiere. Si no muestras lo que sientes, no te podemos ayudar.

Nuevas lágrimas caían por las mejillas del lindo kitsune. Entre sollozos le intentó explicar a Sakura.

- Sniff… aquí me siento muy bien, parecemos una autentica familia… sniff… hasta Gaara sonríe mas y juega con nosotros…

- Entonces son lágrimas de alegría

- Sniff… no. Lloro por que cuando regresemos a Konoha, todo esto lo perderé. Volveré a estar solo en mi casa. Tu te iras con tu familia, Sasuke con Itachi, Shikamaru y Hinata a sus casas con su gente… y a mi quien me espera? La mas absoluta soledad.

Volvió a hundir la cara entre las manos, llorando amargamente. Sakura no podía verlo así de triste y abatido. Adoraba la personalidad del kitsune, tan abierta, tan alegre. Conseguía que un día de lluvia se convirtiera en uno soleado. Se agachó frente a el hasta quedar a su altura. Suavemente le quitó las manos de la cara y la apoyó en su hombro. Naruto se abrazó a ella con tanta fuerza que la tiró al suelo, quedando el sobre ella, llorando en su hombro. Sakura solo atinaba a acariciarle los dorados cabellos para intentar calmarlo. Como pudo se levantó, cargando a Naruto, que pesaba un poquito. Llegó al banco y se sentó, con el kitsune en sus rodillas. Después de un tiempo, Naruto se calmó. Se bajó del regazo de la chica después de que Sakura le limpiara las lágrimas mientras el chico la veía con ojos de enamorado.

- Sakura-chan… por que haces esto?

- Por que no soporto verte triste. Como en el sueño que tuviste anoche. Era una pesadilla en la que pedías que no te dejaran solo, que no eras un monstruo. Ahí fue cuando me agarraste y me tiraste a la cama. Yo solo accedí a tus deseos: no te dejé solo.

- Así que por eso no me despertaste… y por que cuando abrí los ojos estabas sonrojada?…

- Ah, eso… - la chica se volvió a sonrojar. – no recuerdas nada de ese sueño antes de despertarte? – Naruto se puso rojo también

- N-No…

- Mentiroso… si no por que te sonrojas…

- Soñé que me decías que me querías y me abrazabas. Entonces yo te decía algo y te abrazaba también. Ahí fue cuando me desperté

- Y que me decías? – Sakura ya lo sabía, pero quería oírlo de sus labios cuando estuviera despierto

- Te decía "Te quiero mucho, Sakura-chan" – durante toda la conversación había mantenido la cabeza gacha para no ver la reacción de la chica.

- Yo también

Naruto levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Sakura.

- Sakura-chan?

- Si, Naruto, yo también te quiero. Rectifico: te amo

- Sa-Sakura-chan! Hablas en serio? No es una broma de mal gusto? – de la sorpresa, el chico se levantó del banco

- No, no es ninguna broma. Desde hace algún tiempo que vengo sintiendo esto por ti, pero no sabía si era amor o amistad… por eso, cuando veía como tratabas a Hinata, las muestras de afecto que os dabais… me dio envidia y me puse celosa. He tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta del intenso amor que siento por ti. Tu siempre has estado junto a mí; en los malos y en los buenos momentos, incluso cuando no te hacía caso por culpa de mi obsesión hacia Sasuke… pero tu nunca te apartaste de mi. Fuiste mi mejor apoyo, alguien en quien siempre podía confiar. Poco a poco, la amistad se fue transformando en un amor sincero. He llegado demasiado tarde? – Sakura miraba a los ojos a Naruto, perdiéndose en los zafiros del kitsune.

- Yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti. Al principio me gustabas por que me parecías la chica mas bonita de la aldea, pero después, cuando te conocí mejor durante las misiones, me enamoré de ti. Nunca te dije nada por miedo al rechazo, miedo a que no quisieras tener nada que ver con este monstruo. – saladas lágrimas volvieron a rodar por las morenas mejillas de Naruto.

Sakura se levantó y volvió a secárselas.

- Puedes dejar de decir tonterías? Tu no eres ningún monstruo. Eres un autentico ángel que la aldea no sabe valorar… bueno, hay muchas personas que si te valoran: Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, todos nuestros compañeros de la academia, la Hokage y toda la gente que te conoce te quiere y te aprecia mucho. Y no solo tienes amigos en Konoha, se te olvidan Gaara y sus hermanos? – mientras hablaba, acariciaba la mejilla del rubio, delineando las marcas con forma de bigotes que Naruto tenía en cada mejilla. – Entonces no llego tarde?

Naruto la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Sakura pudo notar los brazos musculosos del chico y se moría por acariciar cada milímetro de piel morena. Con una sonrisa zorruna, Naruto habló en un susurro al oído de la chica

- No llegas tarde pues nunca te dejé de amar. - Esta vez fue Sakura la que, del impulso del abrazo que le dio al rubio, lo tiró al suelo.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto estaba feliz – eso dolió!

- A ver si esto te cura

Lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando y se fusionaron en un dulce beso. Era un tímido roce, pero les supo a gloria.

- Uhmm, creo que necesito mas medicina, doctora.

- Todo sea por el bienestar de mi paciente

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez mas intensamente, profundizando el beso. Sakura degustaba la boca del kitsune, con su eterno sabor a ramen; Naruto hacía lo propio con la de Sakura, siendo lo mas delicioso que hubiera probado en su vida. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, completamente enamorados. Sakura se sonrojó y escondió la cara en la curvatura del cuello del rubio.

- Que te pasa, por que te sonrojas?

- Etto… - hablaba desde esa posición, con que la voz se oía flojita

- Sakura-chan, casi no te oigo…

- Naruto, podemos repetir lo de anoche?

- Quieres que durmamos juntos?

- Hai – no podían estar mas rojos los dos – es que me gustó como me abrazabas

- Sus deseos son ordenes, mi princesa

Cargando a Sakura como si fuera una esposa en la noche de bodas, fue saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al balcón de la casa de Gaara. Sakura miró dentro y no vio a nadie, así que le dijo a Naruto

- Ve a cambiarte a tu cuarto y luego entras al mío. – le dio un beso – te amo

- Yo también.

Y cada uno se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Sakura estaba feliz como nunca en la vida pensó, y Naruto no se quedaba atrás. En unos minutos, Naruto entraba sigilosamente en el cuarto de Sakura. La encontró en la cama, esperándolo. Con un nudo en la garganta de puro nerviosismo se tumbó junto a ella. La chica lo sentía temblar

- Te pasa algo?

- Es que estoy nervioso. Nunca antes estuve con nadie

- Ni yo. Pero estar contigo es lo que mas deseo.

Sakura pasó los brazos por el torso del rubio hasta enlazar sus manos en la espalda del chico. Con el pijama pudo apreciar mejor el cuerpo de Naruto. Debido al intenso entrenamiento, había desarrollado sus músculos, teniendo un cuerpo de infarto a los ojos de Sakura (y a los míos (mas babas todavía XDDDD) se nota que me encanta Naru? xD). Naruto posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

- Así esta bien?

- Perfecto. Me encantará dormir así todos los días…

- Todos los días?

- Digo yo que viviendo en la misma casa que mi novio dormiremos juntos, no?

- Yo soy tu novio y vas a vivir conmigo? – Naruto estaba cada vez mas impresionado de lo que le había cambiado la vida en un solo día

- Por supuesto que si. Acaso lo dudabas? No quiero que vuelvas a estar solo nunca mas y si para eso tengo que enfrentarme a media Konoha lo haré.

- Cada vez haces que este mas enamorado de ti… Te amo

Y con un último beso en los labios se quedaron dormidos

Mientras tanto, en el desierto, una pareja estaba sentada en las dunas, contemplando el maravilloso paisaje que ante ellos se mostraba. La luna llena iluminaba el cielo, sacando destellos a las arenas. Las estrellas titilaban, como guiñándoles un ojo. Gaara estaba sentado en la arena, con Hinata a su lado. La chica tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Gaara, mientras que sus manos estaban enlazadas.

- Gaara, es hermoso

- La luna me recuerda a tus ojos. Por su brillo perlado. Pero los tuyos irradian mas luz que diez lunas "**Eres patético, lo sabías? Y muy cursi además…" **"A callar. Ya no soy el mismo de antes y no lo pienso ser. Gracias a Hinata he cambiado y me gusta mas como soy ahora. He descubierto el amor y me gusta estar con mis amigos. Así que por favor no te metas" El tono amenazante de Gaara intimidó hasta al mismo Shukaku "**Esta bien…"**

- Que cosas dices…

- Solo traslado tus palabras a otro contexto… No dijiste que querías ser mi luz en la oscuridad? Pues ya lo eres. Nunca pensé que llegara a decir esto algún día, pero lo voy a hacer… Hinata, te amo – Hinata se incorporó y posó una mano en la mejilla de Gaara

- Yo también te amo

Y se besaron demostrándose el amor tan puro que se profesaban. Cuando se separaron, Hinata bostezó. Se había levantado temprano y era ya muy entrada la madrugada. Gaara la cogió y la llevó a la aldea. Por el camino, la chica se durmió, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del pelirrojo. Llegaron a su casa y se encaminó a su habitación. La dejó encima de la cama y se dispuso a irse a su despacho cuando una vocecita lo retuvo

- No te vayas, onegai

- Esta bien.

- Ven, túmbate aquí a mi lado

- Pero Hinata, sabes que yo no duermo…

- Pero quiero que estés conmigo

Suspirando, el shinobi se deshizo de la capa y de la parte de arriba de su traje (se lo puso antes de irse) y se tumbó al lado de Hinata. La chica se acurrucó a su lado, apoyada en su pecho, mientras que un brazo del chico le rodeaba los hombros y el otro lo posaba en su cintura.

- Arigatou, mi amor

- De nada

Y acariciando los cabellos negro azulados de la chica consiguió que se durmiera.

* * *

**Ufff, cada vez me salen mas largos xDDDD...ahora a contestar los reviews...**

**Inciclopedico:** Jajajaja si que se te va la olla... pero es verdad, así te lo pasas muxo mejor.. Te quejarás, 10 pag de word... Weno a la historia ya le falta poco así q ya pispo esta finita... Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**DREIGNUS:** Weno, superada la metida de pata... me encanta tu fic, escribiras mas cositas de Gaara y sus hermanos? Es que los adoro... yo tb pongo a Gaara un pokito mas sonriente ahora... esta experimentando lo que no pudo de niño: jugar... Weno, arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**Gaara no Girl Cami.-.Angel:** Q bien q ya tengas casi listo el capi 12... en cuanto pueda me paso a ve el otro fic tuyo ne? Te aclaro lo del lemon: lo que preguntaba era si la gente kería que lo hiciera y de que pareja, para enviarselo por correo, no para publicarlo aki... en otro fic de Inuyasha si lo voy a publicar porq forma parte de la historia, pero a esta le quitaría el encanto... Weno, una vez aclarado... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**-koharu-:** Que bueno q te gustó... Esta bíen, haré uno de Gaara y Hinata y te lo mandaré... pero t tendrás que esperar a que termine la historia, pues los lemon serán como el broche final alternativo... no los voy a publicar, pero quien los quiera los tendrá... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

* * *

**Ja ne, minna-san!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nuevo capi a la vistaaaaa!!! Parezco una pirata... xD... Lean y disfruten. Este es mas cortito pero intenso...**

* * *

**La Magia del Desierto **

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

El sol salía en Sunagakure, iluminando la habitación donde dos personas dormían abrazadas. Sakura abrió los ojos perezosamente, encontrándose con la carita dormida de Naruto "Un auténtico ángel" pensaba la pelirrosa. Con delicadeza apartaba los mechones de pelo rubio que caían por el rostro del kitsune.

- Naruto, despierta – le habló al oído

- Mmmm – todavía no estaba despierto del todo

- Naaruu, despierta – canturreaba en la oreja del rubio

- Uoahhh – con un bostezo, al fin abrió los ojos. – buenos días, Sakura-chan…

- Buenos días, amor – y le plantó un beso en los labios – que tal dormiste?

- Mejor que en toda mi vida – la acercó mas a su cuerpo, notando un escalofrío por parte de la chica – bajamos a desayunar?

- Bueno.

Y salieron de la habitación

En otra de las habitaciones de la misma casa, un joven pelirrojo observaba a una chica dormir. Le acariciaba el cabello con infinita dulzura. Decidió despertarla de manera especial: con un beso en los labios. Lentamente fue inclinando la cabeza hasta posar sus labios en los de la chica. Hinata abrió los ojos, encontrándose dos océanos aguamarina mirándola con amor. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior se hizo presente en su mente, dibujándose una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Decidida a darle a Gaara todo de si, se le lanzó al cuello, haciendo que cayera hacía atrás en la cama. Delicadamente capturó los labios del pelirrojo con los suyos, devolviéndole el beso de buenos días. En ese gesto le mostraba cuanto lo amaba.

- Buenos días, Gaara-kun

- Buenos días, Hinata…chan – Gaara estaba sonrojado a mas no poder. Había decidido empezar a comportarse de una manera mas amable con todo el mundo, mucho mas con Hinata. Ésta, al escuchar su nombre salir de labios del pelirrojo con ese toque de timidez sonrió feliz. – que tal has dormido?

- Estando contigo, en el cielo… Te he dicho que te amo?

- Mmm… hoy no…

- Oh, craso error… Te amo – el pelirrojo sonrió y la besó

- Yo también. – vaciló un momento – etto… Arigatou

- Por que me das las gracias?

- Por enseñarme lo bueno de la vida. Ahora miro al pasado y me avergüenzo de mi mismo… Gracias a ti, a tu dulzura y a tu cariño he comprendido el significado de amar y ser amado.

- Podría decirse lo mismo de mi. Eres el primer hombre en mi vida. Y quiero que seas el único. Quiero darte todo mi amor, cariño, amistad… no quiero verte sufrir nunca mas.

Gaara, emocionado ante estas palabras, la abrazó fuertemente, estrechándola contra el. Hinata pasó los brazos por el torso del chico y así se quedaron un rato hasta que Hinata propuso bajar a desayunar.

Y salieron de la habitación

Las dos parejas salieron a la vez, resultando que estaban una enfrente de la otra. Las dos chicas iban abrazadas a sus dos chicos y se veían la mar de enamorados los cuatro. Naruto se sorprendió de ver a Hinata con Gaara, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el cambio en el rostro del chico. Se podría decir que sus rasgos se habían dulcificado: sus ojos mostraban una chispa de alegría que no tenían antes, mientras que ya no fruncía el ceño, dándole a su rostro un toque de amabilidad. Sakura miró a Hinata y se separó de Naruto

- Hinata-chan… Sumimasen

- Sakura-chan, por que te disculpas?

- Por la manera tan fría y borde como te he tratado estos días… los celos me pudieron…

- No pasa nada, en realidad te tendría que estar agradecida, ya que si no fuera por que ayer nos peleamos, hoy no estaría tan feliz – y dirigió al pelirrojo una sonrisa de enamorada

- Yo también te tengo que agradecer. Si ayer no me hubieras abierto los ojos, hoy no sería la chica mas feliz de Konoha al tener a mi lado a un autentico ángel. – Naruto se ruborizó ante el halago de la chica. – entonces amigas?

- Por supuesto – y se dieron un abrazo, para después volverse a abrazar de sus chicos, los cuatro mas contentos que unas pascuas. Y así bajaron a desayunar.

Los demás los estaban esperando. Lo de Naruto y Sakura no se sorprendían, pero lo de Hinata y Gaara no se lo esperaban. Todos habían notado el cambio de expresión del rostro de Gaara. Dándole un beso a Hinata fue a saludar a sus hermanos. A Temari la abrazó con fuerza y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, a lo que la chica no podía estar mas contenta. Respecto a Kankourô, también le dio un beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo, causando una mueca por su parte.

- Ey! Se supone que eso te lo tengo que hacer yo a ti, ya que soy el mayor – y dicho y hecho. En un segundo el marionetista tenía agarrado a su hermano y le revolvía el rojo cabello, arrancando una carcajada de todos los allí presentes.

Desayunaron en una agradable atmósfera. Todos reían y hacían bromas. Salieron todos juntos de la casa, ahora con tres parejitas, pero la felicidad duró poco.

Un grupo de chuunins y jounins de la arena iban a todo correr hacia el domicilio del Kazekage. Al verlo salir, una sonrisa de alivio se plasmó en sus rostros.

- Kazekage-samaaa!!! – gritaban los hombres

- Que ocurre que estáis tan apurados?

- Tenemos problemas. Las puertas de la aldea están siendo atacadas por ninjas de la lluvia. Esta vez son mas de los que habíamos visto antes.

- Esta bien – Gaara se volvió hacia su grupo – chicos, llegó la hora de ponerse en marcha. Sakura, Hinata, vosotras estaréis en la retaguardia por si hay heridos

- Hai – las dos chicas asintieron

- Todos los demás vendrán conmigo y les haremos frente lo mejor que podamos.

- Gaara-kun, hay que tener cuidado con las agujas envenenadas que portan los de la lluvia. Si ves que sacan una sombrilla y la lanzan al aire levanta un muro de arena para pararlas

- Entendido. Venga, en marcha!!

Todos se fueron corriendo lo mas rápido que pudieron junto al grupo que había ido a buscarlos. En un momento estaban en la muralla que Naruto y Sasuke habían recorrido la mañana anterior. Desde ahí podían apreciar mejor el campo de batalla. Casi todos los ninjas de la arena estaban luchando contra los de la lluvia, frente a las puertas de la aldea. Nuestros compañeros bajaron raudos a ayudar a los camaradas de Gaara.

Se dividieron según los grupos que dictó Shikamaru.

Naruto y Sasuke se las apañaban bastante bien, pero había mas enemigos de los que habían pensado en un principio. Sasuke activó el Sharingan y se adentró en el grupo de atacantes. Un grupo de ninjas rodearon al Uchiha dispuesto a matarlo. Todos a una sacaron los kunai y se lanzaron contra Sasuke. Con una maestría digna de su clan, Sasuke se iba librando de un ninja tras otro. Gracias al Sharingan y al entrenamiento con Orochimaru tenía una agilidad fuera de lo común.

Naruto , por su parte, exclamó "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" y al instante mas de 20 copias aparecieron.

- Chicos, escuchadme!! Usaremos la formación flecha. Adelante!!

Las copias de Naruto se dispusieron de forma que el original se situó en el frente y sus copias formaban una flecha (así ). Así, Naruto iba empujando a los enemigos y sus copias los noqueaban. Luego de haberse desecho de sus copias, un grupo lo rodeó, pero no contaban con la invocación de Krystal, que acudió gustosa a ayudar a su protector lanzando piedras a los enemigos.

Itachi y Shikamaru también se las apañaban bien. No había enemigo que tocara al mayor de los Uchiha. Su estancia en Akatsuki había servido para convertirlo en un luchador excelente, mas de lo que ya era. La sangre fría de Itachi solo era comparable con la calma y determinación de la inteligencia de Shikamaru. El Nara podía pensar hasta cien planes alternativos por si el principal salía mal. Con su Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu, podía hasta estrangular a 10 enemigos a la vez, mientras que Itachi, con su katana y su Sharingan, se encargaba de otros tantos.

Sakura y Hinata solo podían mirar. Pero estaban ahí ayudando a cualquier ninja aliado que estuviera herido, siendo recompensadas con la satisfacción de ver que salían del peligro.

Gaara, Kankourô y Temari, por su parte, no se movían de la puerta. Temari, a la derecha de Gaara, desplegaba las tres estrellas de su abanico y gritaba "Ninpou Kamaitachi no Jutsu" creando un fuerte viento capaz de arrasar un bosque. Kankourô, por su parte y a la izquierda del pelirrojo, usaba a Karasu y sus dardos envenenados para alejar a los enemigos de la puerta. Gaara confiaba en su gente y se limitaba a observar, listo para intervenir si fuera necesario. Sus hermanos se fueron distanciando, adentrándose mas en el campo de batalla para echar una mano a los ninjas de Konoha, hasta que solo quedó Gaara frente a la puerta. De vez en cuando echaba miradas a su Hinata y a sus hermanos para comprobar que estaban a salvo.

De repente, una extraña planta salió justo detrás de Gaara. Parecía una planta carnívora, pero al abrir sus "pétalos" apareció un hombre mitad negro mitad blanco. Gaara fue a atacarle, pero las palabras que le dirigió le disuadieron

- Ohayo, Kazekage-sama. Desista de su intento de atacar o su bella noviecita morirá. – Gaara se quedó estático – Muy bien. Me presentaré. Me llamo Zetsu y pertenezco a Akatsuki – con estas palabras las suposiciones de Gaara eran confirmadas – No me gustaría hacerle daño, así que si accede a venir con nosotros, nadie saldrá herido.

- Que es lo que queréis de mi – su voz volvía a ser fría como el hielo.

- Queremos el bijuu de su interior, Kazekage-sama. Sintiéndolo mucho, después de serle extraído, morirá.

"No puede ser. Por fin ahora que encuentro la felicidad me tiene que pasar esto. Kami, que he hecho mal?" Gaara estaba desolado por la mala suerte que tenía, pero por el bien de Hinata decidió irse con Zetsu. Se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, sin percatarse de que habían visto toda la escena.

En el campo de batalla las cosas se estaban complicando. Parecía que los ninjas de la lluvia no se acababan nunca. Los chicos se estaban empezando a cansar. Naruto y Sasuke estaban en problemas, ya que habían sido rodeados y estaban al borde de sus fuerzas. De repente, Naruto oyó una voz familiar

- Konoha Senpu!! – y unos cuantos enemigos salieron volando.

Al lado de Naruto apareció un chico alto, vestido con mallas verdes y unos calentadores naranjas. Tenía el pelo cortado a lo tazón y unas cejas enormes. Si, había llegado la Pequeña Bestia Verde de Konoha: Rock Lee

- Cejas Encrespadas!! Que haces aquí??

- Estamos en una misión, Naruto-kun

- Misión??

- Hai. Tsunade-sama nos mandó venir tras lo que Neji le dijo al volver

- Que es lo que dijo Neji?

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. Veras Neji dijo que al volver con Krystal, activó su Byakugan por si las moscas y vio un gran grupo de ninjas apostados en el bosque. Suponía que iban a atacar en breve y así se lo dijo a la Hokage. Entonces mandó llamar a mi equipo y aquí nos tienes.

- Pues tu ayuda se agradece. Lee-san

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun, no me trates tan formalmente.

- Hai. Por cierto, donde están Neji y Tenten?

- Neji ha ido a saludar a su prima y Tenten a ayudar a los demás. Por cierto, me parece que esto es un Genjutsu. No puede haber tantos ninjas de la lluvia, la aldea se quedaría desierta.

- Genjutsu? No lo creo, sino lo hubiera detectado con mi Sharingan. Y si fueran copias, sencillamente desaparecerían… no se lo que esta pasando aquí, pero si no acabamos pronto, estaremos acabados.

Neji estaba buscando a su prima y la encontró junto con Sakura hablando precipitadamente.

- Hinata!!

- Neji!! Que bueno que llegas!! – le dio un abrazo – necesito que vayas y les digas a los demás que Gaara se ha ido con un Akatsuki!! No se lo que le habrá dicho, pero temo por el. Onegai!!

- Vale, pero que harás tu?

- Lo seguiré en secreto con mi Byakugan

- Eso sería un suicidio!! No sabemos cuantos miembros mas de Akatsuki puede haber.

- Por eso te digo que los avises. Tenemos que rescatarlo!!

- Hinata, por que tan preocupada? Gaara-sama sabe cuidarse muy bien

- Por que lo amo!! No quiero perderlo ahora!! – ante esto, Neji se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa – por favor

- Ahhh, está bien… ya nos encargaremos nosotros de esto. Vosotros ir a por Gaara

- Nosotros?

- Si, Tenten, Lee y yo. No te dije que tenía una misión? Pues esta es, venir a ayudaros

- Arigatou Gozaimasu!! No sabes lo que significa esto para mi.

- Hai, hai… ahora iros mientras yo se lo comunico a los demás.

Hinata y Sakura se fueron, mientras que Neji hacía un Bunshin no Jutsu y enviaba a las copias a darle la información a los demás.

* * *

**Pobre de mi Gaara... Snif... Weno, como oy toy xungilla solo dar las gracias a -koharu-, DREIGNUS, Gaara no Girl Cami.-.Angel, Inciclopedico (si que se te va la olla, si jajaja) y a Amaya Erizawa. Me encanta que os guste, me hace muy feliz que mis historias gusten tanto a la gente. Os espero en el siguiente y gracias a su fidelidad Sayo!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	12. Chapter 12

**Otro capi recien salidito del horno (wuenu, mas bien del word xD) Lean y disfruten**

* * *

**La Magia del Desierto**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Naruto, Sasuke y Lee estaban rodeados por los enemigos cuando una copia de Neji les da la noticia de que Gaara se ha ido con un Akatsuki. Lee despeja el camino con su Konoha Sempu y así los dos shinobis pueden ir a reunirse con las chicas en el bosque.

- Lee, estarás bien?

- Por supuesto, Sasuke. Dejádmelos a mi – y con su pose de "nice guy" se volvió para enfrentarse a los enemigos

- Venga Sasuke, si el cejas encrespadas lo dice es que lo puede hacer. No he visto un ninja con mas fuerza de voluntad en mi vida.

- De acuerdo. Vamos a ayudar a Gaara!!

- Yosh!!

En otro lado del campo de batalla, Tenten, Shikamaru e Itachi se las apañaban bastante bien. Cuando la copia de Neji les informó de la noticia, a Itachi le cambió la cara. Se volvería a encontrar con sus antiguos compañeros.

- Itachi-san, estas bien?

- Hai, solo un poco extraño por volverme a encontrar a los Akatsuki… a ver como se toman que haya vuelto a mi aldea… - y con una sonrisa de medio lado inició el camino hacia el bosque

- Tenten, te las podrás arreglar?

- Por supuesto – y con su técnica de los Dragones Ascendentes comenzó a lanzarles armas a diestro y siniestro a los enemigos, que no podían ni acercarse. – Que haces ahí parado, Shikamaru? Corre, que Itachi ya estará en el bosque…

- Hai

Y corrió para alcanzar a Itachi.

Neji consideró prudente no decir nada a los hermanos de Gaara porque no quería preocuparlos en plena batalla. Ya se lo diría cuando terminaran con ellos. De un salto, se posicionó junto a Lee en el centro de ninjas de la lluvia.

- Lee, ve a encargarte de otro grupo, este me viene perfecto para el Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou

- Entendido

Y Lee se fue de un salto, dejando a Neji al cargo de la situación. Se concentró y se puso en posición (me encanta cuando hace esto :babas, muchas babas:) Al instante, en el suelo apareció el símbolo del YinYan y una serie de símbolos iluminados. Con una rapidez increíble, fue dando golpes a los enemigos hasta devastar el circulo. Y no se le había movido un pelo (Ay estamos, mas chulo que un ocho jajaj)

Mientras, en el bosque, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Itachi llegaban donde estaban las chicas.

- Sakura-chan, que es lo que ha pasado aquí?

- Naruto!! Verás es que Hinata ha visto a Gaara irse con un Akatsuki y estábamos preocupadas por el. De repente ha venido Neji y nos ha dicho que nos fuéramos, que ellos se encargan del resto…

- Ya veo… Hina-chan, por donde se han ido?

- Están un poco mas adelante, pero hay mas gente de Akatsuki, uno mas, por lo que puedo ver…

- Puedes ver los rasgos de esa persona?

- Mmm… lo intentaré – Hinata se concentró y enfocó su Byakugan en esa figura que parecía estar vigilando. – Viste una capa con dibujos de nubes… una bandana de la niebla tachada… tiene una gran espada a su lado cubierta como con vendas y sus rasgos… parece… parece un pez… - Naruto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa e Itachi cerró los suyos en gesto de comprensión

- Me lo imaginaba… este chakra me era familiar…

- Onii-chan? Que es lo que pasa?

- Acaso no te acuerdas de nuestra pelea en la posada cuando fui a secuestrar a Naruto-kun?

- Mmm… si la recuerdo, por?

- Recuerdas quien estaba conmigo?

- Ese tipo con una espada enorme que absorbía el chakra?

- Efectivamente. Kisame está aquí. Naruto-kun…

- Hai

- Sería mejor que hicieras un henge.

- Por que lo dices, Itachi?

- Kisame te conoce. Ya intentamos ir a por ti una vez. Y tienen a Gaara, así que es casi seguro que le extraigan al Shukaku. Si Kisame te ve podría intentar ir a por ti aunque no fuera su misión. Si en vez de un bijuu llevan dos, mejor para ellos, así que no quiero arriesgarme a que te capturen.

- Por que te preocupas por mi, Itachi?

- Por que en el tiempo que llevo en Konoha de vuelta, te he observado. La gente te mira con miedo, odio y rencor. A mi me miraban igual al volver. Pero la gente no te conoce. No sabe que tienes un gran corazón, que haces lo que sea por tus amigos y que eres un muchacho sensible y amable. Casi pierdes la vida al intentar detener a mi hermano para que no se fuera y luego te la pasaste buscándole sin descanso. Eso es algo que la vida entera no me dará para agradecerte. No quiero que Konoha pierda un ser tan bello e importante que tanto bien hace sin que ellos se den cuenta.

Todo el mundo se quedó sobrecogido por las sinceras palabras del ex-Akatsuki. Era la primera vez que Itachi mostraba así sus pensamientos y parte de sus sentimientos. Si alguien pensaba que Itachi no era de fiar, ahora estaban mas seguros que nunca de que el Uchiha mayor era un ciudadano digno de la hoja. Sasuke miró a su hermano con devoción y a Naruto con una profunda amistad.

- Mi hermano tiene razón. No solo Gaara está en peligro. Tu también. No me gustaría que después de lo que has pasado terminaras de una manera tan tonta… todavía tienes muchas travesuras que hacer – le dijo Sasuke guiñándole un ojo

- Estoy de acuerdo con ellos. – Shikamaru hablaba con toda la sinceridad de su corazón – al principio me parecías un chico de lo mas problemático, pero cuando se te conoce bien como te conocemos nosotros no queremos perderte. Eres un gran shinobi y un buen amigo.

- Claro que no queremos perderte Naruto-kun!! Eres mi mejor amigo, el único chico con el tengo confianza, además te quiero mucho!! – Hinata le dio un abrazo a Naruto.

- No te olvides de mi – Sakura se abrazó al cuello de Naruto y lo besó en los labios – ahora que te tengo no quiero perderte.

Naruto estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, pero se contuvo las lágrimas y su rostro se transformó en uno de absoluta decisión. Agarró a Sakura por la cintura y la pegó a el.

- Chicos, muchas gracias por sus palabras. Antes pensaba que todo el mundo me odiaba, pero ahora me siento el ser mas afortunado de la Tierra al tener junto a mi a la mujer que amo y a mis queridos amigos. Pero por desgracia falta uno de ellos, así que vayamos a por el!!

- Hai!! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Naruto hizo caso del consejo de Itachi y se transformó en un ninja de la arena. Luego todos se volvieron hacia Shikamaru, esperando un plan.

- A ver chicos que os parece mi plan. Nos acercamos sigilosamente por la espalda a Kisame. Yo lo inmovilizo con el Kagemane no Jutsu. Itachi, una persona puede ser afectada por dos Tsukiyomi a la vez?

- No lo se. A lo mejor si, pero no se ha probado nunca. Pudiera darse el caso de que se afecten a la vez los dos portadores del Sharingan…

- Hum… entonces no podemos arriesgarnos… Sakura, Hinata, tenéis dardos paralizantes?

- Si

- Pues mientras yo lo ato con las sombras, vosotras le lanzáis un par de dardos para que no se pueda mover. Naruto, tu le quitas la espada y la escondes bien para que no la encuentre o se la pase buscando.

- De acuerdo

- Cuando esté inmovilizado, Itachi hará su parte, que es dejarlo inconsciente con el Tsukiyomi, para después atarlo a un árbol y que no se mueva.

- De acuerdo. Me parece un buen plan.

- Bien, en marcha!!

Todos se pusieron en marcha, saltando entre la vegetación sin que se oyera el mas mínimo sonido. Rodearon en silencio a un adormecido Kisame y Shikamaru juntó sus manos para realizar la técnica en la que era un maestro. La sombra del Nara se unió a la de Kisame. Shikamaru susurró "Kagemane no Jutsu exitoso" y les hizo un gesto a los demás para que entraran en acción. Sakura y Hinata, lo mas silenciosamente que pudieron, se descubrieron el antebrazo y dejaron ver una especie de brazalete con unas cuantas agujas, iguales al que llevaba Shizune. Tiraron de un hilo en concreto y una aguja salió disparada, acertando en el blanco.

Cuando Kisame se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba rodeado por los ninjas de la hoja. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando identificó el rostro que tenía frente a el: Ojos rojos debido al Sharingan, pelo negro recogido en una coleta, unas marcas bajo sus ojos… Uchiha Itachi estaba frente a el.

- Cuanto tiempo, Itachi

- Menudo encuentro mas desafortunado… para ti

- Jajaja no me hagas reír… crees que esta panda de niñatos podrá conmigo?

- No lo se… a lo mejor ellos no… pero yo si

Kisame palideció y miró al Uchiha con horror. Conocía de sobra las técnicas de Itachi y les tenía pavor. Intentó alcanzar su espada, que estaba apoyada en el árbol en el que había estado apoyado, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

- Que… que me pasa??

- No te puedes mover por dos razones – Shikamaru se dirigió a Kisame – mi técnica es una de ellas… pero si la deshago – la sombra del Nara dejó de hacer contacto con la del ninja de la niebla – seguirás sin poder moverte… vamos, inténtalo…

Kisame intentaba moverse, pero no podía

- Malditos, que me habéis hecho!! – el cara de pez lo único que hacía era gritar, ya que no podía hacer nada mas

- Tienes suerte, te lo vamos a contar a cambio de una valiosa información – Naruto cargaba con Shamehada, la espada de Kisame – Buscas esto?

- Devuélveme mi espada, bastardo!! – evidentemente, Kisame no reconocía al rubio

- No, creo que eso no va a ser posible – Naruto dejó la espada en el suelo e invocó a Krystal – Hola bonita… - se acercó a Krystal y le susurró en el oído "Tranquila, soy Naruto. Me he transformado para que no me reconozcan. No me digas Naruto-sama, por favor". Naruto recibió una caricia como seña de que el ave había entendido. – Necesito que destroces esta espada. Ten cuidado que absorbe chakra. Crees que podrás hacerlo? – el ave asintió

De un salto, Krystal se posó encima de la espada, aprisionándola con sus garras. Levantó el vuelo y todos la vieron apretar las garras. Al instante llovieron pedazos de madera, vendas y metal del cielo. Kisame estaba anonadado; acababan de destrozar su espada. Krystal bajó y se posó al lado de Naruto. El ave frotó su cabeza contra el cuello del chico y recibió unas caricias por parte del rubio.

- Muchas gracias, Krystal. Te acuerdas de Neji, el chico que llevaste en tu espalda?

- Hai

- Pues ahora mismo está luchando contra los que quieren hacer daño a la aldea. Ve allí y dile si puedes ayudar, si te parece bien

- Todo lo que usted diga me parece bien

- Buena chica – y con un elegante movimiento alzó el vuelo. – Bien, nos dirás lo que queremos saber?

Kisame se veía derrotado, así que optó por confesar.

- El Kazekage ha ido con un miembro de Akatsuki para extraerle el bijuu de su interior. Ahora decidme que demonios me habéis hecho!!

- No, no, no… todavía falta algo… por donde se fueron?

- Se adentraron en el bosque, hasta un claro donde hay una cueva… me lo vais a decir ya o que?

- Bueno – Sakura se adelantó – lo que te corre por la sangre es una droga paralizante altamente efectiva. No te vas a poder mover en dos días.

- Dos días?? No puede ser!!!

- Tranquilo, no te vas a enterar de nada – Itachi activó su Sharingan y lo miró amenazante – Te voy a hacer dormir una semana entera con el Tsukiyomi

- No, todo menos eso!!

- Lo siento, no hay opción

Itachi cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió y enfocó a Kisame con ellos, este cayó redondo al suelo. Entre todos, cogieron al cara de pez y lo ataron a un árbol con unas cuerdas imposibles de romper.

- Listo, lo dejaremos aquí y le enviaremos un mensaje a Tsunade-sama diciéndole que tiene un regalito en el bosque…

- Muy bien. Hinata, puedes mirar con tu Byakugan si es verdad lo que ha dicho?

- Por supuesto – la chica miró hacia donde le indicó Naruto y, efectivamente había una cueva. – Ya la veo, está a unos 500 metros. Deprisa, no se lo que le esté pasando a Gaara!!

- Un momento Hinata. Hay que dejarle una nota a Neji por si se le ocurre venir detrás nuestra

- Tienes razón, Shikamaru

Escribieron una nota y la dejaron junto al dormido Kisame. Después todos corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron siguiendo a Hinata. Naruto estaba desesperado por encontrar a su amigo "Espérame Gaara, voy a ayudarte" estaba decidido a dar lo mejor de sí para salvar a un amigo, igual que hizo con Sasuke. En un momento llegaron a un claro con una pared de roca, pero no había ninguna cueva "Mi amor, donde estás?" Hinata se desesperaba por momentos

* * *

**Perdonen si las escenas de batallas del capi anterior y estas no tan mu bien, pero son las primeras que hago y no se si tan bien o mal... Ahora a responder reviews**

**DREIGNUS:** Wola, que weno q t gustó... ahora las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes del todo jijijiji... Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Inciclopedico:** Nooo no te pongas serioooo q sino no tiene graciaaaaa!!! Jajaja, me gusta mas cuando se te va la olla, en serio, porq eres igual q yo de loko... jajajaja... Weno, arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** No te desesperes, ya veras como todo acaba bien (yo tengo el poder muajajaja) Se me va, se me va... Oh, me volvió jajajajaj... Weno arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Amaya Erizawa:** Esperate algo, con eso t lo digo to xD... Eso es dejarte con la intriga para que leas el siguiente jajajajaja... En serio, me alegra que te guste. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Gaara no Girl Cami.-.Angel:** Jajaja, a tu gaara ( y mio tb n.n) se lo han llevao, pero veras lo q pasa despues... Arigatou amix y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**...channnnnnnnnnn: **Uufff, no pense llegar a tantos... Gracias por ser el/la nº40 y me alegro que te guste el fic n.n Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Weno, tengo q deciros que este fic esta llegando a su final... Me da pena terminarlo, pero la historia ya no da mas de si... Se me cuidan tods, okis?**

**Matta ne!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gomen por la tardanza, pero entre que me castigaron y tuve que escribir el capi... Weno, se los dejo para que disfruten... Ja ne!**

* * *

**La Magia del Desierto**

* * *

**  
Capitulo 13**

Cuando llegaron al claro, se sorprendieron de no encontrar nada. Había una sólida pared de roca enfrente de ellos y estaban rodeados de arboleda. Hinata activó su Byakugan y observó detenidamente la pared.

- Chicos, ahí hay un hueco en la pared, pero no se ve a simple vista. Creo que una vez cerrada la pared de roca solo puede ser abierta desde dentro… - la Hyuuga se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada.

- Mierda!! Nunca está Kiba cuando se le necesita!! No ves ninguna abertura ni nada por el estilo para que podamos forzar la entrada?

- No. Es un muro de piedra infranqueable.

- Algo debe de haber que pueda abrir la puerta, sino como han entrado ellos??

- Naruto tiene razón. Pongámonos a buscar.

Todo el mundo siguió el consejo de Sasuke y se pusieron a buscar cualquier indicio de palanca, botón o trampilla que activara el mecanismo de la puerta. Hinata repasaba cada rincón del bosque, de la pared de roca y de todo lo que abarcara su vista. Un hueco anormal en la pared de roca le llamó la atención.

- Chicos, venid aquí!!

- Que pasa Hina-chan?

- Esta hendidura en la roca me parece sospechosa…

- Probemos a introducir un kunai a ver si se abre – Sasuke se adelantó, kunai en mano para probar su teoría. El kunai no entraba en el agujero. – Nop, es demasiado pequeño.

- Prueba con un shuriken. La punta es mas pequeña

- De acuerdo – Sasuke se guardo el kunai y saco un shuriken. La punta encajaba a la perfección. – Chicos, parece que encaja!!

En cuanto Sasuke terminó de introducir la punta del shuriken, un temblor sacudió el suelo. Con un estruendo, la pared de roca que tenían enfrente se iba abriendo, dejando ver una cueva. Con una expresión decidida en el rostro, todos nuestros protagonistas se disponían a entrar, cuando del interior de la cueva salieron unas marionetas parecidas a las de Kankourô, pero solo en apariencia: estas marionetas no necesitaban ser controladas por el marionetista, sino que se les infundía el chakra del manejador y con su pensamiento las dominaba. Los chicos no tenían ni idea de que, al abrir la puerta y salir las marionetas, los de dentro ya sabían que estaban ahí.

- Kuso!! Si nos paramos a cargarnos a esas cosas no llegaremos a tiempo a ayudar a Gaara!!

- De eso nos encargaremos nosotros

Todos se volvieron hacia donde habían oído esa voz. Se encontraron con Temari, Kankourô, Neji, Tenten y Lee.

- Que… que hacéis aquí? Y los ninjas de la lluvia?

- Eso lo debería preguntar yo. Que hace aquí un jounin de la arena? Por cierto, y Naruto?

- Etto… Temari-chan… el es Naruto

El rubio deshizo el henge y se mostró tal cual era. Temari suspiró con alivio de verlo bien y se dirigió, junto con los recién llegados a reunirse con los demás

- Los ninjas de la lluvia están mas que acabados. A los pocos que quedan los hemos dejado con los mejores jounin de la arena. – su cara se ensombreció, se nota que leyó la nota de Shikamaru – donde esta mi hermano?

- Temari-chan… mientras estábamos luchando, un tipo de Akatsuki se apareció detrás de Gaara-kun. El tipo parecía una planta carnívora. Le dijo algo a Gaara-kun y se fue corriendo tras el. Itachi-san dice que lo quieren por el demonio de su interior… - Temari y Kankourô pusieron una cara de autentica desesperación – por eso hemos abandonado la batalla… el grupo de Neji dijo que se encargaban de ellos, así que no perdimos tiempo y aquí estamos. Pero estos seres nos impiden el paso a la cueva.

- No os preocupéis!! Con la llama de la juventud que arde en mi interior me encargaré de esas cosas!! – Lee estaba eufórico y se lanzó contra las marionetas, esquivando ágilmente sus ataques y lanzando a las que podía hacia fuera. – Vamos chicos, no se que esperáis!!

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata pasaron por delante de Lee dándole las gracias. Hinata, por su parte, le dio un beso en la mejilla como símbolo de gratitud antes de perderse en las profundidades de la cueva.

Todos los integrantes del grupo iban en fila, con Hinata a la cabeza. Gracias a su Byakugan podía moverse bien por la oscuridad. De pronto, llegaron a una bifurcación

- Y ahora que hacemos?? – Hinata se oía desesperanzada

- Dejádmelo a mi – Naruto hizo una serie de sellos y en un segundo, Gamakichi apareció en una nube de humo

- Hey!! – el sapillo levantó una pata a modo de saludo – hacia ya que no me llamabas, me estaba empezando a aburrir…

- Gomen, gomen, es que últimamente ha estado todo muy tranquilo…

- Entonces me necesitas para algo?

- Hai. Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?

- La pelea con ese pelirrojo en la que mi padre se transformó en un zorro de nueve colas?

- Exacto. Bien, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo.

- Pero no te quería matar?

- Ahh, Gamakichi… eso fue hace mucho. Ahora somos muy buenos amigos y el ha cambiado mucho. Los tipos malos se lo han llevado y vamos a rescatarlo, pero hay un problema… no sabemos en que dirección se encuentra. Nos podrías echar una mano?

- Ok, pero que uno de tus clones me acompañe por si acaso…

- De acuerdo

Naruto hizo el Kage Bunshin y su copia acompañó a Gamakichi por el túnel de la derecha. De repente Naruto tuvo una idea e hizo otro Kage Bunshin. A ese lo mandó solito y transformado por el de la izquierda, no sea que se encontrara con alguien de Akatsuki y lo reconociera.

Al cabo de unos minutos, unos sudorosos y agotados Narutos volvían donde el original para contarle sus descubrimientos. Al clon que había mandado solo parecía que había luchado con algo o alguien.

- Y bien? Como os ha ido?

- Por mi lado parece que hay un laberinto sin fin, ya que el camino se vuelve a bifurcar eternamente. A lo mejor es un genjutsu – Gamakichi asentía las palabras del clon de Naruto

- Por mi parte el camino es recto y no se divide, pero al llegar a un tramo hay unos monstruos y unas trampas y no he podido continuar

-Muy bien, muchas gracias – con un "Puff" las copias desaparecieron, dejando a Gamakichi en la cabeza de Naruto y a todos con unas dudas sobre que camino tomar

- Hina-chan, podrías enfocar tu Byakugan en el pasillo por donde fue Gamakichi?

- Eso está hecho!! – se concentró al máximo y enfocó la mirada perlada hacia la derecha – mmm, puede que tu clon tuviera razón, porque yo solo veo un pasillo…

- Y en el otro lado? – Naruto se estaba empezando a impacientar

- A ver… - esta vez miró hacia la izquierda – tu clon también tenía razón. Hay trampas en las paredes y suelo, además de un monstruo que no reconozco bien…

- Podríamos ir hacia la derecha y deshacer el genjutsu para comprobar que hay por ahí

- Esta bien, Sakura-chan. Tu eras la mejor de nosotros detectando genjutsus y deshaciéndolos. Vamos

El grupo se adentró en el pasillo de la derecha. No tuvieron que andar mucho para encontrarse con otra bifurcación. Sakura se concentró e intentó deshacer la ilusión. Al cabo de un rato, la pared parecía agua con ondulaciones, para, segundos después, deshacerse y quedar solo un pasillo oscuro.

- Ufff, era un genjutsu muy fuerte, me ha costado lo mío

- Sakura-chan, eres la mejor – gritaba Naruto abrazándose a Sakura

- No-no es para tanto jejeje – se había sonrojado un poco, pero se tenía que ir acostumbrando a las efusivas muestras de cariño del rubio. – bien, sigamos. Hinata, ves algo adelante?

- Mmm… no, el camino parece estar despejado

Siguieron avanzando por el pasillo, todos alerta y kunai en mano por lo que se pudiera presentar. De repente oyeron un alarido de dolor que les heló la sangre.

- GAARA!! – Hinata había reconocido la voz y se lanzó a correr hacia delante, seguida de sus compañeros que le decían que fuera con cuidado, que no sabían lo que se encontrarían.

Mientras nuestros protagonistas buscaban la entrada a la cueva y su posterior incursión, Gaara fue llevado al interior de esa gran cueva por Zetsu. Al llegar vio que le estaba esperando una chica con una coleta rubia y un mechón tapándole el ojo izquierdo. Gaara escuchó que Zetsu la llamaba Deidara (nuse si es chica, pero como parece chica yo la pongo así jejeje). La tal Deidara le hizo un ademán para que se acercara. El pelirrojo se acercó receloso.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… a quien tenemos aquí… nada mas y nada menos que a Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Sunagakure y el asesino mas temido de estos lares…

- Te equivocas en una cosa: ya no soy asesino ni lo seré jamás

- Si te unieras a Akatsuki podrías seguir matando como hasta ahora y no tendrías que morir… después de todo, lo que queremos es el demonio de tu interior. Si el contenedor esta de nuestra parte, trabajo que nos ahorramos…

- Ni lo sueñes. He aprendido que la vida es algo mas que ver la sangre chorrear entre los dedos

- Ohh, se nos ha vuelto noble – el tono de Deidara estaba empezando a irritar a Gaara

Zetsu se acercó a Deidara y le dijo algo en voz baja. Deidara realizó unos sellos y Zetsu la imitó. Gaara se sintió paralizado y elevado en el aire. Los Akatsuki siguieron con los sellos y pusieron las manos en una posición determinada. Al instante, el shinobi de la arena sintió como si le quemase todo el cuerpo y soltó un grito de dolor. Una sensación muy desagradable se extendió por todo su ser cuando, de su interior, empezó a salir una especie de humo blanco que iba a parar a una vasija que tenía Deidara a los pies. Cuanto mas humo salía de su interior, mas debilitado se sentía. Tenía el cuerpo dormido y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Todo acabó como empezó: de repente. El cuerpo de Gaara cayó inconsciente al suelo frío de la caverna, mientras que los Akatsuki, oyendo el alboroto que montaban los ninjas de Konoha, decidieron salir de escena. Ya tenían al Shukaku, entonces ya nada tenían que hacer allí. Desaparecieron en una nube de humo, al tiempo que el grupo de shinobis entraba en la estancia y se quedaban consternados con la imagen del cuerpo inerte de Gaara sobre el suelo.

* * *

**Sniff, me da pena hasta a mi que soy la que lo he escrito... pobrecito mi Gaara... Weno, ahora a contestar reviews, oh yeah...**

**Inciclopedico:** Oh, es que las escenas de peleas no me salen mu bien y pos nuse... weno, pos eso, que te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** Jo, tienes un morro... tu vives donde el salon del manga TT.TT yo keria ir, pero mi madre ise que son tonterias, que no me gaste el dinero para nada TT.TT... Weno, te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Gaara no girl Cami.-.Angel:** Es que soy especialista en dejar en suspenso jijijijiji... así teneis mas ganas de leer el siguiente (o eso es lo que me pasa a mi cuando leo algo...) Xao amix y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**kristuky:** Ohhh bienvenida y que guay q t lo hayas leido de un tiron... Arigatou por leertelo y espero tu coment en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Amaya Erizawa:** Weno, yo creo que las peleas no son nada del otro mundo, pero eso si, Itachi le tenía que dar su merecido al peskadote ese.. jajaja Pues si, se va acercando el final... me dara penita acabarlo, pero todo tiene un fin... Te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**DREIGNUS:** Es que una batalla es una batalla... mucha gente de por medio y si vienen refuerzos pos bienvenidos sean jajaja... q conste que creo que te pasaste un poco con Shika-kun en tu fic, pero estuvo de lo mas simpatico... me encanta como pones a los hermanitos tan protectores con Temari, pero se te fue la mano jajajaja.. a ver si pronto pones la conti... Te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Weno, me parece a mi que el siguiente capi va a ser el último y definitivo... Esta historia llegó a su final Sniff, me da penita pero que se le va a hacer...**

**Ja ne, minna-san!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hontoni Sumimasen por la demora, pero este capi quería que fuera especial, y me salio tan largo (todavia no esta terminado del todo) que he decidido colgarlo en dos partes... ademas, mi conexion a Internet ta un poco xunga y no he podido hacerlo antes TT.TT... espero les guste el capi n.n**

* * *

**La Magia del Desierto**

* * *

**Capitulo 14 1ª Parte**

Hinata se sentía desfallecer. Su corazón latía arrítmicamente y su mente estaba colapsada. Un sentimiento de angustia se instaló en su pecho al ver a la persona que amaba inconsciente en el suelo. Paso a paso se fue acercando a Gaara, rogando a los cielos que estuviera vivo. Los demás veían la escena con profunda pena. Justo ahora que parecía que al Kazekage todo le iba bien, pasaba esto. Naruto lloraba silenciosamente, siendo reconfortado por Sakura, que también se le saltaban las lágrimas al ver a su amado tan triste.

- Por que a el? No ha sufrido ya bastante como para que ahora le pase esto? No es justo!!

Naruto acabó estallando de la rabia y la furia que sentía hacia los que le habían echo eso a su amigo. Sasuke también se acercó al rubio y le dio un apretón en los hombros para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Hinata llegó hasta donde estaba Gaara con el corazón encogido. Sus ojos perla estaban anegados en lágrimas. Se arrodilló a la cabeza del pelirrojo y le acarició la frente con extrema dulzura. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando: cuando al fin encuentra al amor de su vida pasa esto… Sus ojos recorren el rostro de Gaara y, suavemente, posa sus labios en los de su amado. Una débil respiración le llega al rostro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Nerviosamente dirige la mirada hacia el pecho de Gaara. Subía y bajaba lentamente; todavía estaba vivo.

- Venid rápido!! Gaara esta vivo!!

Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento y fue el primero en llegar hasta donde estaba Hinata. Los demás se acercaron también

- Hinata, como esta?

La chica enfocó su Byakugan y recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo del shinobi

- Ha perdido mucho chakra y esta muy débil. Si sigue así perderá lo poco de chakra que le queda y… morirá… Tenemos que hacer algo ya!!

La chica posó sus manos en el pecho de Gaara, a la altura del corazón, y comenzó a enviarle chakra para restaurar el que había perdido. Al cabo de un rato, se comenzaba a debilitar, puesto que había gastado chakra usando el Byakugan durante el trayecto por el laberinto. Un sentimiento de impotencia empezaba a florecer en su pecho, a la par que una angustia por perder al ser amado se dejaba sentir por todo su ser.

- Kuso!! Me estoy quedando sin chakra!! – gotas de sudor resbalaban por el rostro de la Hyuuga hasta morir en el mentón

- Tranquila, no dejaremos que Gaara muera. Te lo prometo!!

Naruto puso sus manos en las de Hinata y comenzó también a enviar chakra al cuerpo inconsciente del shinobi pelirrojo. Hinata le dedicó una mirada agradecida

- Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Si logramos salvarle no me dará la vida entera para agradecerte

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Hina-chan. Gaara es mi amigo y yo haría cualquier cosa por un amigo

- Si, de eso soy testigo – Con una sonrisa, Sasuke puso sus manos en el pecho de Gaara, tocando los dedos de Hinata y comenzó a enviar chakra, haciendo que las manos de la chica brillaran con un tono verdoso intenso – Creo que todos debemos agradecerle a Naruto su forma de ser, ya que gracias a el, la aldea es un lugar mejor cuando se oyen sus risas. Verdad Onii-chan?

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Otouto-chan – y posando sus manos junto a las de su hermano repitió el proceso

Sakura y Shikamaru, siguiendo el ejemplo de los hermanos Uchiha, rodearon las manos de Hinata con las suyas y todos juntos daban lo mejor de si para poder ver levantarse una vez mas, con esa pose de arrogancia característica suya, a Sabaku no Gaara. Todos tenían los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en su labor. Pasaban los minutos y Gaara no respondía, para dolor y angustia de la joven Hyuuga y un Naruto preocupado. Todos cerraron los ojos con fuerza y enviaron la mayor cantidad de chakra que les fuera posible, causando que el cuerpo entero de Gaara brillase por la energía recibida.

Hinata, sin embargo, no hacía mas que mirar esos ojos, ahora cerrados, deseando que la volvieran a mirar, haciéndola estremecer por la profundidad de esos orbes aguamarina. Comenzó a sollozar, gritando internamente "Gaara, por todo lo que mas quieras, despierta!! Te necesito para poder vivir, es que no lo entiendes!! DESPIERTAAAA!!!!!" mientras silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Gaara estaba perdido en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez mas liviano. Oía voces, llantos, susurros pero la imagen que tenía grabada a fuego era el rostro angelical de Hinata, sonriéndole. Desearía haber podido despedirse de ella como es debido, pero no se dio la ocasión. Se lamentaba pensando todo lo que pudo ser y no fue, pero si eso servía para que ella estuviera a salvo no lo dudaría y lo volvería a hacer. Quien hubiera dicho que cambiaría tanto en tan poco tiempo? Una muchacha de ojos perla lo había conseguido. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar cuando escuchó un grito desesperado de la voz que ansiaba volver a escuchar "Gaara, por todo lo que mas quieras, despierta!! Te necesito para poder vivir, es que no lo entiendes!! DESPIERTAAAA!!!!!". No, no puedo acabar así, pensaba el shinobi pelirrojo. Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía intentó abrir los ojos. Los parpados le pesaban una tonelada, pero quería volver a ver esos ojos perla mirándolo con dulzura.

Hinata contuvo la respiración al ver movimiento en el rostro del ninja. Una mueca de dolor cruzó la cara de Gaara mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. Tenía la mirada desenfocada, pero su nariz captó ese aroma tan embriagador para el y se obligó a enfocar la vista. Cuando lo hubo conseguido se encontró con el rostro de Hinata mirándolo con angustia. De sus ojos caían cascadas de lágrimas que iban a parar al suelo o a sus ropas. Al ver que abría los ojos y parecía estar bien, Hinata se lanzó a su cuello, llorando de alivio al verlo bien.

- Hi-Hi..na..ta… no… llores

- Shhhh, no hables. Ahora mismo te llevo al hospital a cuidarte. No me voy a separar de ti ni un segundo, eso tenlo por seguro

Hinata seguía abrazada a Gaara, mientras que los demás se habían levantado, con sonrisas de alivio y un tanto cansados. Naruto también estaba llorando de la alegría de ver a su amigo bien y Sakura lo abrazaba cariñosamente para confortarlo. Shikamaru se desapareció en una nube de humo para contarle a Kankourô y Temari que su hermano estaba bien. Sasuke se abrazó también a su hermano, mientras que Itachi le acariciaba el cabello.

Entre todos levantaron a Gaara y lo acomodaron en la espalda de Naruto, que se había empeñado en llevarlo el mismo. Hinata iba a su lado sosteniendo la mano de Gaara y mirándolo con amor, mientras el shinobi de la arena caía en un profundo sueño. Era la primera vez que Gaara iba a dormir.

Shikamaru se apareció al lado de Temari, que al verlo empezó a bombardearlo a preguntas. El Nara echó un vistazo a su alrededor y constató que se habían desecho de las marionetas.

- Shika!! Como está mi hermano?? Esta bien? Que le han hecho?

- Tranquila, cariño. Tu hermano está bien. Gracias a Dios hemos podido salvarle

- Salvarle?

- Si Kankourô-san… cuando lo encontramos estaba al borde de la muerte por la falta absoluta de chakra. No se lo que hubiera pasado si llegamos a tardar mas. Pero entre todos hemos conseguido restaurar parte de su chakra. Ahora mismo lo están sacando de la cueva para llevarlo al hospital.

Temari se abrazó a Shikamaru y lo besó en los labios, dándole las gracias por ayudar a su hermano. Shikamaru la agarró de la cintura y con la otra mano le acarició el rostro, diciéndole que no tenía nada que agradecer, que lo consideraba como de su familia. Al fin y al cabo eran cuñados. Kankourô también le dio las gracias al Nara estrechándole la mano. Neji, Tenten y Lee aparecieron al lado del trío y volvieron a preguntar a Shikamaru como estaba el Kazekage. "Que problemático… otra vez a explicar todo" y con una paciencia digna de el volvió a relatar lo ocurrido en la cueva. Estaba acabando de contarlo cuando Naruto apareció cargando a Gaara y a Hinata a su lado. Los demás salieron detrás del rubio y la Hyuuga.

- Hinata-chan!! Como esta mi hermano?

- No te preocupes, Temari-chan. Solo está dormido por el cansancio. Lo vamos a llevar al hospital para tratarlo ahora mismo. Yo misma me ocuparé de su tratamiento. No me voy a separar ni un segundo de el.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Hinata-chan.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo he hecho por que lo amo.

Temari le sonrió y, todos juntos, acompañaron a Naruto y a Hinata al hospital. Cuando volvieron a las puertas de la ciudad se encontraron con los jounin de la arena celebrando la victoria, ya que los ninjas de la lluvia habían sido completamente derrotados. Al verlos llegar con Gaara inconsciente se preocuparon y fueron a ver que es lo que pasaba

- Temari-san!! Que le pasa al Kazekage-sama?

- Tranquilos, chicos, solo esta descansando de una pelea fuerte que ha tenido, nada mas. Ahora mismo lo llevamos al hospital para que descanse.

- Hai!!

Los ninjas se relajaron y entraron en la aldea siguiendo al grupo de Konoha. Una vez en el hospital, Temari y los demás se fueron a casa de Gaara mientras que Hinata no se separaba del pelirrojo, siendo ella la que se ocupaba de los cuidados médicos que requería el Kazekage. Debido a la falta de chakra, debía guardar reposo por unos días hasta que se restaurara naturalmente. Ahora, al no tener al Shukaku dentro, Gaara podía dormir pero tardaría en acostumbrarse.

El Kazekage estaba en una habitación del hospital, tendido en una cama, durmiendo como nunca pensó que pudiera hacerlo. Hinata, sentada en una silla en la cabecera de la cama, lo miraba con ternura y le acariciaba el rostro, dando gracias a los dioses por este regalo divino de que su amor estuviera bien. Le cogió la mano y la subió hasta su rostro, apoyando su mejilla en la palma del pelirrojo. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza hasta posarla en la cama, aún con la mano de Gaara en su mejilla. El cansancio acumulado durante todo el día junto con la angustia y desesperación que sintió al pensar que podía perder a Gaara le pasaron factura a la Hyuuga, haciendo que se durmiera profundamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que Hinata se durmiera cuando Gaara abrió los ojos. Por primera vez había dormido sin temor a que el demonio mapache lo controlara. Lo primero que vieron sus orbes aguamarinas fue el techo de la habitación. Bajó la vista y se encontró a Hinata dormida apoyada en su mano. Con un poco de esfuerzo, levantó el otro brazo y acarició el rostro de la chica, con una sonrisa en los labios. Al sentir el roce Hinata se despertó sobresaltada, pero se le pasó en cuanto vio que Gaara la miraba con amor, como ella deseaba en esa cueva. Despacito para no incomodar al enfermo, Hinata se abrazó a Gaara y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Gracias a dios que estas bien… no se lo que hubiera hecho sin ti…

- Es verdad lo que me dijiste antes en la cueva?

- En la cueva?

- Si. Te oía gritar que despertara, que me necesitabas para vivir… eso es… verdad??

Hinata se quedó muda, ya que eso lo había dicho interiormente y nadie se había enterado, entonces… como es que Gaara lo sabia? El pelirrojo la miraba con un interrogante en la mirada

- Por supuesto que es verdad. Sin ti me muero… pero tu como sabes eso?

- Lo estabas gritando, es normal que lo oyera, verdad?

- No, no es normal, ya que eso me lo estaba gritando yo a mi misma y nadie se enteró…

- Entonces creo que se como fue… - con un sonrojo, Gaara explicaba a Hinata – Tu amor por mi me hizo volver con ese grito desesperado de tu alma. Era mas fuerte mi deseo de volver a verte que el de la muerte de llevarme con ella. Estaba a punto de dejarme llevar cuando oí tu grito desesperado y eso me dio fuerzas para abrir los ojos y ver tu rostro. – al levantar la vista y ver la sonrisa de Hinata confirmando sus palabras, una sensación cálida se expandía por todo su ser; no quería separarse de ella nunca mas.

- Eso debe de haber sido – Hinata lo abrazó mas fuerte y sintió los brazos de Gaara rodear su espalda. Se separó de el. – ahora a dormir. Eres mi paciente y tienes que hacerle caso a la doctora.

- Pero no se si pueda. Son demasiados años sin dormir como para acostumbrarme tan rápido. Aunque… - una sonrisilla pilla se plasmó en el rostro de Gaara – si estuvieras conmigo a lo mejor conseguiría dormir…

- Pero si ya estoy contigo, tonto… - le dio un beso en los labios y Gaara la cogió del brazo antes de que se pudiera levantar

- Ahora soy yo el que te pide que no me dejes solo. Por favor.

Hinata no se pudo resistir a esa mirada penetrante y accedió a dormir con el. Se quitó una chaqueta que llevaba, quedándose solo con una fina camiseta que traía debajo. Se tumbó junto a Gaara y se tapó con las sábanas. Gaara, como si fuera un niño pequeño, se acurrucó junto a Hinata, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica y cerrando los ojos. Hinata lo abrazó y con una mano empezó a acariciarle los cabellos como una vez lo hizo en el sofá de su casa. Tardó un poco, pero gracias a las caricias de Hinata se volvió a sumergir en el mundo de los sueños.

En la casa de Gaara todo era celebración. Temari había organizado una fiesta que tenía varios motivos: Gaara estaba bien, le habían extraído el Shukaku y era feliz con Hinata. Shikamaru propuso quedarse unos días mas en la aldea para disfrutar de un poco de tiempo libre con Temari. La rubia no cabía en si de felicidad y, cogiendo por el cuello a Shikamaru, le dio un beso de película delante de todos. Cuando se separaron, el Nara estaba mas rojo que un tomate y no sabía donde meterse. Todos empezaron a reírse del bochorno que estaba pasando el shinobi de las sombras, al punto de reírse el también con Temari a su lado. Poco a poco la fiesta se fue acabando y cada cual se fue a su cuarto. Shikamaru se fue con Temari, Sasuke e Itachi al suyo, Kankourô fue a seguir la fiesta a la calle y Naruto se fue con Sakura al cuarto de la chica.

Una vez acostados, el rubio no podía dormir, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan solo unos días. Sakura lo notó

- Naruto, que te pasa

- No, nada… es que no puedo dormir

- Y eso?? Porque tu tienes una facilidad asombrosa para quedarte dormido en cualquier situación…

- Estoy pensando en como la vida te puede cambiar en unos días…

- Lo dices por nosotros? – Sakura se abrazó al torso de Naruto mientras el le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo

- Si. Y por Gaara. Ha cambiado una barbaridad en unos días…

- No en tan poco tiempo…

- Como?

- Ese cambio le ha llevado años. Exactamente los que hace de vuestra pelea. Te lo creas o no, tu has cambiado la vida de mucha gente a lo largo de tu existencia. Gaara es un ejemplo. Gracias a tu visión de la vida el se pudo dar cuenta de que hay que experimentar todo tipo de sentimientos, no solo odio y ganas de matar… Sasuke es otro ejemplo. Si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora mismo no estaría con su hermano tan feliz. Neji y Hinata son otros… quieres que siga?

- No, no hace falta… jejeje – se rascaba la nuca, un tanto sonrojado por las palabras de la medic nin – no sabía que influyera tanto en la vida de la gente.

- Lo haces mas de lo que crees. Toda la aldea te tenía que estar agradecida, ya que gracias a ti tenemos la Hokage tan fuerte y buena que tenemos.

- Déjalo ya, que me estoy avergonzando demasiado… - Naruto tenía las mejillas sonrosaditas

- Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti. Tu inocencia y sencillez. Por mas que la gente te diga y te haga tu siempre estas alegre para los demás, sin importar tu sufrimiento interno. Ahora te quiero pedir que no hagas caso de lo que diga la gente ya que sabes que hay personas que te quieren por lo que eres – se acercó a los labios del rubio – y yo te amo mas que a nada en el mundo

Juntando sus labios con los de Naruto se fundieron en un dulce beso. Sakura recostó su cabeza en el torso de Naruto y le acariciaba el pecho. Naruto, apoyando la cabeza en el cabello de la chica se dejaba hacer, cayendo por fin en brazos de Morfeo.

Shikamaru estaba acostado con Temari a su lado, pero no podía dormir. Le daba vueltas a la cabeza a una idea que tenía, pero no se había decidido a decírselo a nadie. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería y así lo iba a hacer.

- Temari… cariño, estas despierta?

- Uhmm?? Que quieres Shika? Hoy ha sido un día agotador y estoy muerta de cansancio, no puede esperar a mañana?

- No, no puede esperar – El tono de voz de Shikamaru era muy serio; algo importante debía de ser, así que Temari se volteó en la cama y lo encaró

- Y bien, que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?

- Yo, esto… veras… Al ver a Hinata y tu hermano tan felices me he terminado de decidir sobre una cosa… No quiero venir a verte tan solo de vez en cuando, quiero estar siempre así contigo, así que he pensado en hacerme ninja de la Arena y vivir contigo, te parece?

Por toda respuesta, el Nara recibió un abrazo y un beso por parte de su novia, a la cual le había cambiado por completo la vida

- Pero Shika… tu familia, tu villa, tus amigos… lo dejarías todo por mi?

- Todo eso no se va a mover de su sitio… - acercó a la rubia a su cuerpo atrapándola por la cintura - además, puedo ir a visitarlos cuando quiera. Ahora mi prioridad eres tu.

- Ahhh me haces tan feliz!!! No se si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero te lo digo ahora: te amo. Nunca pensé enamorarme de un chico como tu, tan vago y perezoso, pero en el corazón no se manda y tu te metiste hasta el fondo del mío.

- Yo tampoco pensé que me enamoraría tan locamente de una mujer tan problemática como tu, pero ahí me tienes, dejando mi villa por amor… Se lo diremos mañana a tus hermanos? Como crees que lo tomen?

- Lo van a aceptar, tenlo por seguro. Desde que Naruto luchó contra mi hermano, el cambió. Los resultados los has visto tu estos días, verdad? Ha abierto su corazón y se ha ganado el amor de una muchacha extraordinaria como es Hinata. Ella le ayudará a terminar de abrirse al mundo.

- Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos las cosas claras, a dormir

- Hai. Buenas noches amor

- Buenas noches

Con un beso en los labios se durmieron abrazados.

* * *

**Weee todavía queda historia, pero tengo que terminarla... ahora a contestar vuestros maravillosos reviews**

**Shaman:** cuanto time... weno, me alegro de que te guste y aprecio que puedas mandarme review aun sin tener internet... es un gesto que se agradece muxo. Arigatou y espero que puedas leer el final xD Besos!!

**kristuky:** Tranki que a Gaara (.) no le ha pasado nada de nada... solo ha sio un susto mu grande jajajaja... el capi final es tan largo q m ocupa dos jajaja... asi que te vas a hartar de leer... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayoo!!

**Inciclopedico:** Mmmm, a lo mejor tenías razón y todo, pero weno, asi tb keda bien ne?? Tu te crees que le haría algo malo a mi Gaara? Eso ni pensarlo!!! Con lo que a mi me gusta el pelirrojo, hombre, por dios... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-: **Como pues pensar q he matao a mi pelirrojo favorito, eso ni se presupone, hombre... y no, aki en andalucía no hacen salones del manga, o eso que yo sepa... a mi tb me gustaría conocerte en persona... jo, yo me kiero comprar el manga de full metal alchemist junto con el de bleach y mi ma no me deja TT.TT... ise que el dinero no crece en los arboles, q ahorre... esas cosas... wenu arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**DragFire: **pos no, Gaara no ha muerto como has podido leer... como voy a matar a mi personaje favorito d Naruto despues del prota xD... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**DREIGNUS:** Wolaaa, veo que tb te has leido el fic de Inu... gracias por tu doblete jejejeje Pero weno, todos se empeñan en que he matao a Gaara, pos no, no ta muerto ni nada parecido... si yo lo kiero muxo (aparece una chibi Rakna abrazando a un chibi Gaara)... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente abrazadita a mi Gaara jajajaja Sayo!!

**Amaya-Erizawa:** sip, en el siguiente ya se termina, pero todos tendran un final feliz y contento, de eso me encargo yo que para eso lo escribo ne? xD Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Darklight Ultimate:** Arigatou por leerlo y me alegro de que te guste. Pos como has podido comprobar, Gaara esta vivito y coleando por muxos muxos años mas... Gracias y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Gaara no Girl Cami.-.Angel:** Sip, te lo dejo en suspenso jujujuju... y pos... no se quien me mando escribir tan bien, solo escribo lo que me sale de la imaginación y el corazón... A ver si hablamos un dia de estos que exo de menos las partidas contigo al buscaminas jejejejeje Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente amix Sayo!!

**Weno, como dije arriba, el siguiente es la continuacion de este que me quedó demasiado largo. Llevo 12 pag de word y subiendo porq aun no ta terminao... asín que el siguiente será el final y mas largo que este... Os exare de menos a todos los que habeís leido mi fic, pero ya me leere algunos de los vuestros (si teneis) y ya contactare con vosotros. Besos y Abrazos muy fuertes para todos**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gomen por la demora, pero, aparte de que no podía subir el docu, me ha costado un poquito terminar la historia... espero no decepcionarles... Disfruten de la lectura n.n**

* * *

**La Magia del Desierto**

* * *

**Capitulo 14 parte2**

La mañana llegaba a la aldea de Sunagakure y sus habitantes despertaban. En casa de Gaara, Shikamaru y Temari fueron los primeros en despertar. Bajaron e hicieron el desayuno para todos, con una nota que decían que iban a ver a Gaara. Al salir la pareja por la puerta, se encontraron a un Kankourô completamente borracho dormido en la puerta.

- Grrrr.. este chico… seguro que andaba tan borracho que no encontraba ni la cerradura… DESPIERTAAAAAA!! – con el grito de Temari, el marionetista se despertó sobresaltado – vaya vaya… se ve que anoche la fiesta duró bastante eh??

- Temari por favor, baja el tono que me estalla la cabeza

- Te lo mereces por borrachín!! Ahora mismo te entras en casa y te das una ducha fría, veras como se te espabilan las ideas…

Lo arrastró a la casa de la oreja y lo obligó a meterse a la ducha con todo y ropa. Dejándolo bajo el chorro de agua fría, volvió con Shikamaru para ir al hospital

- Ahh… de veras que me estoy planteando irme yo a Konoha…

- Jajajaja… no digas eso mujer… que harían tus hermanos sin ti?

- Tienes razón, si yo no estuviera, a saber lo que comen y lo que hacen… Bueno, vamos a darle la noticia a Gaara, que además de mi hermano es el Kazekage y te tiene que aceptar como ninja de Suna

- Esta bien – y cogiéndola de la cintura se encaminaron al hospital

En la habitación del Kazekage, una chica de cabello azulado y ojos perla despertaba de su sueño. Entrecerró los ojos debido a la luz matinal y se desperezó, notando como un peso en su cuerpo le impedía moverse bien. Bajó la vista y se encontró a Gaara dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y abrazándola por la cintura como si fuera un oso de peluche. Sonrió y apoyó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello con mimo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver dos pares de ojos que observaban la escena enternecidos. Temari le susurró algo a Shikamaru y ambos se retiraron, dejando que Gaara descansara en paz.

Mientras, los ninjas de Konoha desayunaban con una alegría desbordante. Las risas de Naruto llenaban la casa, mientras que Sasuke e Itachi lo observaban divertidos. Habían decidido que, en cuanto terminaran de desayunar y a Kankourô se le pasase un poco la resaca, irían a visitar a Gaara. Pero les extrañaba que Temari y Shikamaru no les hubiesen esperado… Todos estaban en la puerta de entrada de la casa, esperando a Kankourô, que bajo sin su habitual vestimenta negra. Esta vez se había puesto unos tejanos y una camiseta, y no estaba pintado.

- Guau, Kankourô… que cambio, podrías estar así todos los días…

- No te burles Naruto, que hoy no tengo ganas de pintarme la cara…

- Kankourô-san… sin pintura esta mejor

- De veras, Sakura-san?

- Hai

- Oye oye oye… Sakura, me voy a poner celoso si continuas así…

- Tranquilo Naru, que sabes que solo te quiero a ti

- Eso espero – con una sonrisa la cogió de la cintura y le dio un beso para dejar ver que era suya y de nadie mas.

Todos juntos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al hospital al visitar a Gaara. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a Temari y Shikamaru en la sala de espera. Naruto, preocupado, fue corriendo hacia allí

- Temari, Shikamaru!! Ha pasado algo? Gaara esta bien?

- Tranquilo Naruto… Gaara esta perfectamente

- Entonces que hacéis aquí fuera?

- Pues… digamos que no queremos interrumpir?

- Interrumpir?

- Naruto, Hinata está con el, no debemos interrumpir…

- Pero Sakura-chan…

- Si si, ya se que quieres verlo, pero espérate a que salga Hinata.

- Hai

Todos se sentaron en la sala de espera del hospital, preguntándose cuanto tiempo mas les tocaría estar allí. Temari les dijo la decisión que había tomado Shikamaru y todos se sorprendieron. Por supuesto, felicitaron a la pareja y le dijeron al Nara que lo echarían de menos en Konoha, pero si era su deseo y su felicidad lo respetarían. Al cabo de un tiempo salió Hinata de la habitación y se sorprendió al verlos a todos allí

- Chicos, que hacéis todos aquí?

- Pues venimos a ver a Gaara, por supuesto…

- Y por que no habéis entrado

- Es que no queríamos despertar a Gaara de su sueño. Es la primera vez que lo veo dormir tan placidamente…

- Es normal que esté exhausto, Temari-chan… podéis entrar si queréis, pero aun esta dormido… Yo ahora vengo, voy a por unas cosas que me hacen falta para su tratamiento.

- De acuerdo.

Temari y Kankourô fueron los primeros en entrar. Al ver a su hermano dormir tan tranquilamente un sentimiento de paz se instaló en sus corazones. Parecía que al fin todo le saldría bien al shinobi pelirrojo. Se acercaron a su cama y le dieron un beso cada uno, Kankourô revolviéndole el cabello de fuego. Cuando salieron sus hermanos entraron todos los demás. Sakura se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y depositó en la mesilla un ramo de flores que había comprado, adornando un poco la habitación. Todos habían escrito algo en una tarjeta y la habían dejado al lado del ramo. La relación de amistad entre Naruto y Gaara no era tan fuerte como la que el kitsune mantenía con Sasuke, pero era también muy importante para el, así que fue a la cama y le apretó la mano a Gaara ante la mirada feliz de todos. Con ese toque, Gaara abrió los ojos, encontrándose los zafiros del kitsune que lo miraban con alegría.

- Naruto?? – dijo con un bostezo

- Ohayo, Gaara… nos tuviste muy preocupados, baka… - Gaara no contestó ante el "insulto" porque sabía que Naruto había estado muy preocupado – bueno, que tal has dormido?

- Bien bien… - se fijó en el ramo y la tarjeta – y esto??

- Es un regalo. La tarjeta la hemos escrito entre todos

Gaara se emocionó ante el gesto y tomó la tarjeta. Mientras la leía unas lágrimas iban apareciendo en su rostro ante su contenido

"Sakura: Me alegro mucho de que estés bien por dos razones: eres el ser mas importante para una muy buena amiga y eres uno de los mejores amigos de la persona que mas amo en el mundo. Déjame darte un consejo: expresa tus sentimientos, no te los escondas. Si los escondes la gente que te quiere no te podrá ayudar. Un beso, Sakura

Sasuke: Puede que no nos conozcamos mucho, pero me alegro de verte bien. Me alegro por ti y me alegro por Naruto; tenías que haber visto lo angustiado que estaba cuando te encontramos inconsciente en la cueva. Naruto es mi mejor amigo y, por que negarlo, me siento un poco "celoso" de tu amistad con el (siempre he sido muy posesivo) pero si tu quieres, podemos ser amigos también y divertirnos los tres, que te parece? Un saludo de parte de mi nii-san. Atte: los hermanos Uchiha

Shikamaru: Cuanto me alegro de que estés bien. Temari estaba muy preocupada por ti, ya que te quiere mucho. No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero cada muestra de cariño que le das (un beso, una mirada cariñosa) la considera un tesoro, ya que demuestra que eres un ser humano con sentimientos positivos y eso la hace muy feliz. Cuando te recuperes un poco tenemos que hablar contigo algo muy importante. No te alarmes que no es nada grave. Recupérate pronto. Shikamaru

Naruto: Menudo susto que nos has dado, dattebayo!! Por poco y sale Kyuubi de la rabia que sentía yo hacia los que te han hecho eso. Suerte que estaban mis amigos y Sakura-chan para calmarme, que si no… Bueno, por primera vez en mi vida voy a ponerme serio… Gaara, eres un chico sorprendente. Sunagakure no podía tener mejor líder. Te preocupas por tu gente aunque todavía haya algunos que te desprecien. Ya se que tu carácter es un poco serio y arrogante, pero ahora que sabes que tienes gente que te quiere y te aprecia por lo que eres y no por lo que guardas (ups, guardabas, jejeje) espero que te abras un poco mas al mundo. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y no quiero que nada malo te pase. Eso si, si haces sufrir a Hina-chan te las veras conmigo dattebayo!! Espero que ahora las cosas te vayan mucho mejor, que bastante has sufrido ya y te mereces un poco de felicidad. Ah, Hinata y tus hermanos no han puesto nada por que no lo sabían XD.

TE QUEREMOS GAARA, RECUPERATE PRONTO!!"

Todos observaban la escena, conmovidos porque era la primera vez que veían a Sabaku no Gaara llorar. Y además de esa manera tan emotiva. Con un poco de dificultad se levantó de la cama y se puso en pie. Sakura era la que mas cerca estaba de el. Gaara se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Este acto la sorprendió, pero luego le correspondió al abrazo, pensando que había hecho caso de su consejo. Después se dirigió a Sasuke e Itachi y le tendió una mano al Uchiha menor, diciéndole "Acepto tu ofrecimiento". Sasuke estrechó la mano de Gaara mientras Naruto miraba la escena sonriente. Itachi también le estrechó la mano. Cuando llegó donde estaba Shikamaru, el Nara le tendió una mano, pero Gaara lo abrazó igual que a Sakura, palmeándole la espalda al Nara. "Ya hablaremos, cuñado" le dijo el pelirrojo al Nara con una sonrisa; sonrisa que Shikamaru le devolvió. Por último se dirigió a Naruto, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. El abrazo que le dio Gaara era mas fuerte que el que le dio a los demás. Naruto le correspondió, sintiendo que algo mojaba la tela en su hombro. Se separó de Gaara para ver sus ojos aguamarina humedecidos por las lágrimas.

- Gaara, por que lloras?

- Por nada, solo sigo los buenos consejos que me dan – y dirigió una mirada cómplice a Sakura, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. – lloro de felicidad. Nunca en mi vida pensé que mi sueño se hiciese realidad…

- Tu sueño?

- Si. Mi sueño era tener amigos que me apreciaran y ser reconocido como una persona, no como un arma para la aldea. Gracias a Dios que te puso en mi camino y abriste mis ojos, sino hoy no estaría tan feliz. Ahora se que hay gente que me aprecia por lo que soy y no por lo que guarde o deje de guardar

- Te olvidas de que hay alguien que te ama.

Hinata entró con las cosas que había ido a buscar, escuchando la conversación del pelirrojo con sus amigos. Gaara sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ella. La cogió por la cintura y la besó tiernamente.

- No, no me olvido de lo mas importante de mi vida.

- Bueno chicos, creo que aquí vamos sobrando, ne Hina-chan?

- Na-Naruto-kun, que quieres decir? – el rostro de la Hyuuga se tiñó de rosa

- Nada, no digo nada… Sakura-chan, vamos a dar un paseo?

- Hai

Y así, todos se fueron yendo, dejando a los enamorados a solas mientras los rayos del sol iluminaban a la pareja, fundiéndose en un beso que demostraba que nada ni nadie los separaría jamás

Pasó una semana y Gaara volvió a su casa. Shikamaru y Temari ya habían hablado con el y el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, aceptó a Shikamaru como ninja de Suna. Habían decidido ir todos a Konoha para hablar con la Hokage y tramitar su traslado. Pero lo que no sabía nadie, era que Gaara tenía preparada una sorpresa para Hinata.

En Konoha todo el que conocía a Naruto estaba deseando verle de nuevo. Tsunade había recibido una carta de Shikamaru en la que le contaba lo mas relevante de su estancia en Suna, pidiendo una audiencia para cuando llegaran. Todos los compañeros y senseis (Iruka, Kakashi y Jiraiya) habían pensado hacer una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de los shinobis de una misión completa con éxito. Decidieron hacerla en casa de Iruka, que era muy espaciosa y con un gran jardín. Además, el sensei de la academia tenía que decirle algo muy importante al rubio, pensaba Iruka con una sonrisa y palpando un sobre que llevaba en el chaleco de Chuunin.

Atardecía cuando nuestro grupo de ninjas de la Konoha, mas Gaara y Temari de la arena, vislumbraron las puertas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Todos sonrieron al verse en casa y los de Suna al ver mas cerca el cumplimiento de sus sueños. Conforme se iban acercando, vieron a una pequeña multitud congregada en las grandes puertas de la aldea. Naruto, con su habitual entusiasmo, fue corriendo hacia una silueta que reconoció enseguida por la coleta de cabello castaño que la adornaba. Los demás lo siguieron también corriendo, pues querían saludar a los que habían ido a recibirlos. Naruto se encaramó del cuello de su sensei Iruka y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el castaño se sorprendió un poco, para luego devolverle el beso al rubio con una sonrisa. Sakura fue con sus padres e Ino, que la estaban esperando y les dijo a sus padres que tendrían que hablar. Sasuke e Itachi, junto con Shikamaru, Hinata y los de la arena, se fueron a saludar a Tsunade y Kakashi. Jiraiya tomó la palabra

- A ver chicos, tienen el tiempo justo de ir a sus casas y adecentarse un poco, porque esta noche hay fiesta en casa de Iruka-sensei

- Fiesta??

- Si, para celebrar que habéis llegado bien y para alguna que otra sorpresita – puso una sonrisilla pilla para picar la curiosidad de todos, pero el primero que saltó fue, por supuesto, el rubito

- Que clase de sorpresa, Ero-sennin??

- Que no me llames así mocoso!!! Cuando vallas a la fiesta lo sabrás…

Y dejando a Naruto con la intriga se fueron todos los mayores a ultimar los preparativos de la fiesta. Sakura se acercó a Naruto

- Amor… - le susurró en el oído

- Dime

- Esta noche voy a dormir en mi casa, pero a partir de mañana me tienes en la tuya, ne?

- Pero… - la voz del kitsune se entristeció – y si tus padres no quieren que estés con alguien como yo?

- Como tu que? Tan guapo, tan lindo, tan amable, tan bueno…

- Vale ya… - sus mejillas estaban todas rosaditas

- Parare cuando tu dejes de pensar esas cosas tan absurdas sobre ti. Además, si no quieren se van a tener que aguantar, ya que lo voy a hacer igual.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego Sakura-chan

- Hasta luego, mi amor

Y se despidió con un beso en los labios.

Todos los shinobis se fueron a sus respectivas casas y se ducharon y arreglaron para la tal fiesta. Naruto iba hecho un manojo de nervios por lo que Sakura le diría a sus padres, pero confiaba en el amor de la muchacha. Dirigió sus pasos a la casa de Iruka-sensei y toco el timbre. Iruka, vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta ajustada a su bien formado torso (lo siento, pero tenía que ponerlo… me encanta Iruka!!) le dio la bienvenida y lo invitó a pasar. Cuando entró se encontró el espacioso salón de la casa lleno de gente. Estaban ahí todos los que conocía el rubio: todos sus compañeros, sus profesores, Tsunade, Shizune y mas gente que no conocía… lo que Naruto no sabía era que Iruka había reunido allí a sus amigos mas allegados junto con sus alumnos mas queridos para darles una noticia relacionada con el rubio.

Cuando todo el mundo hubo llegado, Iruka llamó la atención del público.

- Bien, ha llegado la hora de saber cual es la sorpresa de la que habló Jiraiya-sama esta tarde.

- Cual es, cual es??

- Calma Naruto, todo a su tiempo. Como todos los asistentes sabrán, desde la muerte de mis padres he estado solo. No es fácil vivir solo, pero todo se hace mas soportable si tienes a alguien que te apoya y te comprende. Naruto también ha vivido solo, pero su vida no es lo que se dice fácil. Siempre ha sido despreciado por muchos y desde niño ha vivido cosas que un ser tan puro como el no debería haber conocido. Pero todo cambió la noche en que robó el pergamino del Primero. Ahí me di cuenta de lo solo que se sentía Naruto y me identifiqué con el. Le tengo mucho cariño, como si fuera mi propio hijo… y ahí va la sorpresa – todo el mundo había estado callado escuchando la charla de Iruka y Naruto con lágrimas surcando sus morenas mejillas – Yo, Umeno Iruka me declaro padre adoptivo de Uzumaki Naruto y aquí tengo los documentos que lo prueban. A partir de hoy somos padre e hijo y, como tales, vivirás en mi casa… eso si lo aceptas, claro.

Naruto, como toda respuesta, se lanzó a abrazar a su "padre", llorando de la emoción. Iruka le acariciaba los rubios cabellos y todo el mundo estalló en una exclamación de alegría, coreando el nombre de Naruto e Iruka. Kakashi fue a felicitar a Naruto, recibiendo otro abrazo igual de cálido.

- Bueno, supongo que a mi me podrás llamar tío, no?

- Jejejeje supongo… Oh, Iruka-sensei!!

- Dime papa

- Etto… es que es una palabra que no le he dicho nunca a nadie… no se si llegaré a acostumbrarme

- Tranquilo, tienes toda la vida para acostumbrarte, pero ve ensayando…

- Ok… etto… tengo que hablar contigo y con Sakura-chan – la aludida, al oír su nombre, se acercó a su kitsune y los tres se apartaron un poco de los demás para conversar tranquilos

- Dime amor, que es lo que quieres hablar – y lo cogió de la mano, para sorpresa y alegría de Iruka

- Oh, ya veo… te felicito Naruto. Este siempre fue tu sueño y veo que se ha hecho realidad.

- De eso mismo quería hablarte… Sakura-chan se viene a vivir conmigo y… pues… como ahora voy a vivir contigo…

- No digas mas. Sakura, mi casa es tu casa

Al oír decirle eso, Naruto se abrazó a su nuevo papa y le daba besos en las mejillas, loco de felicidad

- Muchas gracias!!! Tu eres lo mas cercano que he tenido a un padre y te quiero como tal. Tu sabes como soy yo, que no muestro mis sentimientos por temor a que me lastimen, pero ahora que os tengo a los dos ya no me importa – una sonrisa sincera se plasmó en los labios del rubio – Te quiero mucho… papa – la ultima palabra la dijo casi susurrando, pero lo bastante audible para que Iruka la oyese. A punto de llorar, le dio un abrazo y se retiró a atender a los invitados

- Ves? Te dije que había gente que te quería. Iruka-sensei te quiere hasta tal punto que te ha adoptado. Ahora ya tienes familia y nunca mas estarás solo – lo abrazó y recostó la cabeza en su hombro – además, me tienes a mi. Te prometo que te haré lo mas feliz que pueda

- Ya lo soy… por cierto, que te han dicho tus padres?

- Bueno, al principio no estaban muy de acuerdo, pero me han visto tan decidida y enamorada que han acabado cediendo.

- No me gustaría enemistarme con tus padres…

- Pues resulta que están en la fiesta y lo han escuchado todo. Y por como te miran, creo que te han aceptado

Naruto se giró y vio a los padres de Sakura mirándolos con una sonrisa. El rubio levantó la mano y los saludó, a lo que le respondieron con una inclinación de cabeza.

La fiesta llegaba a su fin y Naruto se había escapado un rato para ir a buscar lo imprescindible para pasar la noche en casa de su recién estrenado papa: su pijama, su gorrito y su cepillo de dientes. Cuando al fin se fueron todos, Iruka le enseñó su dormitorio. Era sencillo pero bonito. Naruto estaba que no cabía en si de la felicidad. Su adorada Sakura estaba con el y, por si fuera poco, Iruka lo había adoptado como su hijo. Una vez que se hubo instalado se fue a bañar, se puso el pijama y se acostó. Iruka entró en el cuarto y se acercó a la cama donde estaba el rubio. Lo miró tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches Naruto

- Buenas noches… papa

- Oh, no creí que estuvieras despierto...Espero cumplir tus expectativas de un buen padre… lo único que siento es que no tengas mama…

- No importa. Mis expectativas las llevas cumpliendo desde esa noche que mencionaste antes, cuando el incidente del pergamino. Aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, siempre te he considerado como mi padre por lo bueno que eres conmigo. Ahora lo que importa es que ya no estaremos solos ninguno de los dos. – y se abrazó a su papa

- Bueno, tendremos que habilitarle un cuarto a Sakura…

- No hace falta, ella duerme conmigo

- Ah si? Desde cuando?

- Desde la misión de Suna. Tranquilo que no haremos nada sin tu consentimiento – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

- Jajajaja Venga pillín, ahora a dormir

Y revolviéndole los cabellos dorados se marchó de la habitación feliz como no estuvo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Naruto despertó cuando Iruka llamó insistentemente al rubio diciéndole que tenía una visita. Extrañado de que alguien lo fuera a visitar tan temprano salió de la habitación en pijama para encontrarse con Hinata toda emocionada en el salón. En cuanto divisó al rubio se lanzó a abrazarlo.

- Naruto-kun soy tan feliz!!!

- Que ha pasado para estar tan contenta?

- Gaara ha pedido mi mano a mi padre… y ha aceptado!!!

- Guau Hina-chan, te felicito. Gaara es muy buena persona y seguro que contigo a su lado será mejor todavía. Y cuando fue eso si ayer no tuvimos tiempo de nada antes de la fiesta?

- Veras, fue anoche después de la fiesta – y empezó a contarle todo

**FLASHBACK**

Gaara acompañó a Hinata hasta su casa tomados de la mano. Al acercarse a la mansión Hyuuga Hinata le dijo que hasta ahí, ya que su padre no toleraba esas muestras de cariño a no ser que estuvieran comprometidos y se podría llevar una reprimenda si los veían. Gaara entonces la cogió mas fuerte de la mano e ingresó con ella a la casa. Hinata estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabía como reaccionaría su padre. Una vez dentro pidió ver a Hiashi-sama, patriarca de los Hyuuga y padre de Hinata.

- Kazekage-sama!! Que honor tenerle en nuestra humilde morada. Que os trae por aquí?

- Perdone por la molestia a estas horas pero, Hiashi-sama, mi fuerte no son las palabras, así que iré al grano. Deseo casarme con su hija Hyuuga Hinata. Le prometo que no le faltara de nada y la haré la mujer mas feliz de este mundo.

Hiashi se quedó estático. Jamás pensó que el Kazekage en persona le pediría la mano de su primogénita, pero Suna era aliada y su líder había demostrado su valía con creces. Un matrimonio de esa índole reforzaría los lazos entre la Hoja y la Arena. Miró a Hinata, quien bajó la mirada respetuosamente, aún cogida al pelirrojo, detalle que enseguida noto el patriarca de los Hyuuga. Con su voz grave se dirigió a la chica

- Hinata, hija, tu que piensas? – la chica se sorprendió de que le hablara así y levantó la vista

- Padre, yo lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

- Bueno, entonces no hay mas que hablar. Hinata Hyuuga, primogénita y heredera del clan Hyuuga, queda comprometida con Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la aldea Oculta de la Arena. Debéis comunicarme la fecha exacta de la boda para que yo se lo comunique a la Hokage y ella verá quien va y quien no. Hinata, puedes retirarte

Hinata se soltó de Gaara e hizo una reverencia a su padre. Se iba a marchar cuando el pelirrojo la cogió por la cintura y la besó, ante los ojos de su padre. Hinata, roja como un tomate, corrió hacia su cuarto, avergonzada ante su padre pero feliz porque iba a compartir su vida con quien mas amaba.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Y eso fue lo que pasó. Quería que fueras el primero en enterarte

- Enhorabuena, Hina-chan y gracias por contármelo. En cuanto venga Sakura-chan se lo digo. Verás que contenta se pone.

- Bueno, yo me voy con Gaara. Hasta pronto Naruto-kun

- Matta ne!!

El compromiso de la primogénita del clan Hyuuga con el Kazekage de Suna fue tema de conversación por muchos días en Konoha. Hinata se fue a Suna a preparar las cosas para su boda con Gaara. Shikamaru y Temari también se fueron de Konoha cuando Tsunade le dio permiso al Nara para ser ninja de Suna. Le dijo que su inteligencia se echaría de menos en las misiones, pero que le fuera bien en su nueva vida. A Naruto las cosas no podían irle mejor. Su nueva vida le gustaba mucho. Sakura era una chica muy cariñosa con el e Iruka, hasta el punto de considerarla otra hija adoptiva mas. Naruto conoció a los padres de la pelirrosa. Le dijeron que al principio no veían con buenos ojos su relación debido al Kyuubi, pero cuando lo fueron tratando mas se dieron cuenta de que era un muchacho con un corazón puro que no le cabía en el pecho y lo trataban con un poco de cariño. En cuanto a Sasuke, ingresó en los AMBU y allí conoció a una chica de la que se enamoró. Todo era felicidad y alegría para los ninjas de Konoha.

Y llegó el día de la boda. Allí estaban todos los amigos de la pareja: absolutamente todos los compañeros de Hinata en la academia, su padre, su primo Neji y otros miembros del clan, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Tenten, Lee… y un montón de gente mas. Hinata no paraba de recibir felicitaciones y deseos de sus amigos. Gaara también recibía muchas felicitaciones de parte de sus hermanos y amigos. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva. Los novios estaban muy guapos y felices. Hiashi fue el padrino y Temari la madrina. Cuando terminó se fueron a la fiesta que era en casa de Gaara. Neji se acercó a Hinata y le dio un abrazo, sin pensar que su tío lo pudiera ver. Naruto se acercó a Gaara y le dijo

- Cuídamela bien, que es una de mis mejores amigas.

- Eso dalo por hecho. Sabes que mi casa siempre será tu casa verdad?

- Si, y espero que tu también recuerdes que me tienes ahí para lo que necesites.

- De acuerdo

La fiesta transcurrió alegremente, se podría decir que había sido un día redondo. Cada cual estaba con su pareja y todos eran felices a su manera. Los ninjas de Konoha se fueron a su hogar, mientras que una pareja de recién casados los despedía en las puertas de la aldea. Los novios se fueron a su lugar favorito del desierto y ahí, frente a la puesta de sol en las doradas arenas, se juraron que jamás se separarían.

**FIN **

* * *

**Y hasta aquí me dio mi imaginación xD. Espero que el final no os haya decepcionado ni nada parecido, a lo mejor he acelerado mucho las cosas, pero la cabeza no me daba para mas, Gomen Nasai... ahora a contestar reviewwwwwwws!!!!**

**Inciclopedico:** Infieeeeel!!! Como piensas que me voy a cargar a uno de mis personajes prefes de Naruto, hombreeeeeeee!!!! Ejem... weno, espero que no te decepcione el capi...Gracias por leer mi humilde historia Sayo!!

**DragFire:** el final final es este q acabas de leer... jejeje todavía no se había acabado puesto que tenía segunda parte... Weno, de todas maneras Gracias por leer mi humilde historia Sayo!!

**-koharu-: **Siiiiiii toy enganxada a FMA hasta tal punto que me la veo en japo con una amiga y en español yo por mi cuenta... el doblaje de FMA si esta pasable, muxo mejor q el de Naru... ademas el manga esta que se sale... cuando te conectes te lo mando, ya veras, te vas a partir con Ed y su complejo de bajito jijijijijijiji... Trankila que lemon tendrás, pero como ya te dije en el review del fic de Inu, estaba haciendo ese y dos a la vez es demasiado ///////// . Ademas que tengo que inventarme una situación lo bastante buena para la ocasion... Gracias por leer mi humilde historia Sayo amiiixxxxx!!!

**Gaara no Girl Cami.-.Angel: **Amiiiix cuanto timeeee!!! Weno, tu tranquila y centrate en los estudios que son mu importantes. cuando nos veamos por el msn ya comentamos cositas y jugamos al buscaminas ne?? Oye una cosa, tu quieres el lemon de Hinata y Gaara?? Lo intentare hacer coherente a la historia original para quien lo quiera que me lo pida... de momento ya hay una persona... Weno, gracias por leer mi humilde historia Sayo amiiiixxxx!!!

**Darklight Ultimate:** Siento comunicarte que el fic se acaba aquí ya que la historia, a mi parecer, no me da mas de si... De todas maneras espero que te haya gustado Gracias por leer mi humilde historia Sayo!!

**Amaya Erizawa:** Jejeje tu tranquila, que los estudios son lo primero... como dice mi madre " primero la obligación y luego la devoción" No te preocupes que todos estaran felices y contentos al final, que para eso soy yo la q escribe jijiiij Gracias por leer mi humilde historia Sayo!!

**Mazinho:** Siiii la verdad es que Hinata pega muxo con Gaara, pero es tan linda y dulce que pegaría bien con cualquier chico no?? Muxas gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado tanto xD Gracias por leer mi humilde historia Sayo!!

**Weno, esta historia llegó a su final... Me sube muxo la autoestima saber que mis historias gustan tanto a la gente, ya q yo no me considero nada del otro mundo, no soy nada vanidosa ni egocentrica, ni muxo menos, mas bien tiendo a infravalorarme, pero la verdad es que me gusta muxo escribir. Gracias a tods los que han seguido este fic y me han dejado sus maravillosos comentarios. Besos a todos y todas MUAKS**

**Matta ne!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


End file.
